Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola
by wolfsing
Summary: esta historia cuenta la vida de los nietos de la VONGOLA FAMILY X, en esta ocacion el nieto de Tsuna esta apunto de convertirse en VONGOLA XI pero antes de esto el tiene que pasar por vario desafios que se presentaran a futuro.espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola**

Prologo:

Han pasado muchos años desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi entrenaba para ser el nuevo líder de la familia Vongola. Fue un largo viaje que llevo a Tsuna hasta el extremo de quedar casi sin aire y sin vida. Aún así el se ponía de pie para defender a su familia y amigos, que también eran parte de su familia. Ahora Tsuna ya es una persona de edad y es el actual jefe de la mafia, el Vongola X, sin embargo el sabe que tiene que elegir a un sucesor muy pronto. Esta es la razón por la que su antiguo tutor lo visita en la central de la familia Vongola.

Entrando en el salón de reuniones de los Vongola, el más poderoso de los arcobalenos hace su entrada.

-Veo que has mantenido el orden por aquí Tsuna, me has sorprendido-se toma el sombrero para taparse el rostro.

-Es un halago viniendo de ti, Reborn-Tsuna se levanta de su asiento y comienza a mirar por la ventana mientras Reborn lo observa.

-Iré de una vez al grano, ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que él sea el siguiente líder de la familia Vongola?-de su bolsillo Reborn saca una foto.

-Esa decisión la tome antes de que tu llegaras, creo que el será el más indicado para reemplazarme cuando yo me haya retirado-decía Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-Pienso que debiste elegir a tu hija, ella hubiera sido la mejor opción para ser la nueva líder de la familia Vongola-mientras Reborn decía esto, guardaba la foto en su sombrero.

-Sabes perfectamente que ella rechazo el puesto, ella quería ayudarme pero siendo miembro de la CEDEF-Tsuna se empezo a ordenar la corbata como si estuviera nervioso. Al ver la determinación de Tsuna, Reborn sonrío y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero antes de partir miro a Tsuna por última vez.

-Debo decir que esta petición me parece muy interesante, ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado estos días, espero que tu "elegido" este preparado para el entrenamiento del mejor tutor y asesino profesional del mundo: ¡KATEKYO HITMAN: REBORN!-con un gran disparo, Reborn se retira del lugar.

Misión 1: hora de aceptar el destino de la mafia.

Era un día cualquiera en la escuela Namimori, todos los alumnos estaban en clases y a la vez todos querían salir de la escuela pronto. En uno de los salones un profesor estaba dando una información importante para los alumnos.

-Bien alumnos recuerden que mañana les tomaran el examen de ciencias, el cual equivale al 15% de su calificación final ¿Entendido?-comienza a observar que todos le responden que si, exceptuando a un chico que estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en otra cosa-¿Queda claro señor Sawada?

Al ver que le hablaban a el se da vuelta y responde algo nervioso.

-¡Si-si profesor!-al responder esto todos sus compañeros se empezaron a reír de el. Este es Sawada Seito, es el nieto de Tsuna, tiene 18 años de edad y aun le queda un año en la escuela, la diferencia con su abuelo es que a el no le va tan mal en la escuela, ya que a su abuelo lo habían apodado el "Dame-Tsuna" (perdedor Tsuna).

Algunas horas después, el timbre sonó las clases por finalizadas, lo cual hizo que Seito se relajara al igual que sus compañeros que aun se reían por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Por fin terminaron las clases, fue un alivio que no pasara otra cosa vergonzosa en la clase-Seito comenzó a ordenar sus bolso y empezó a salir del salón de clases-espero no encontrarme con…-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar comienza a sentir que alguien lo esta observando desde la entrada del salón.

-Ya estaba pensando que te quedaría en el salón para siempre Seito-decía la voz muy tranquila. Cuando Seito se voltea se da cuenta que es una de sus amigas más cercanas de la escuela.

-¡Zuki!, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-preguntaba Seito algo nervioso. Ella es Rokudo Zuki, la nieta de Rokudo Mukuro, tiene muchos rasgos en común con su abuelo, el principal es que tiene un ojo de color rojo con el mismo símbolo.

-Bueno si quería acompañarte a tu casa era necesario quedarme en la escuela hasta estas horas-respondía Zuki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, yo…-Seito comenzó a asustarse un poco, ya que la mirada de Zuki daba un aire a pena, destrucción y muerte. En esos momentos se escucho una voz.

-Deberías ser más caballero y aceptar la compañía de esta jovencita-la voz era algo autoritaria, pero a la vez algo infantil.

-¿Eh?-Seito comienza a mirar a todos lados sin ver a nadie más que a Zuki-¿Dijiste algo ahora Zuki?

-En estos momentos no he pronunciado palabra alguna-respondía Zuki algo ofendida. En ese momento los miran abajo y ven a un pequeño bebe que los estaba observando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Un bebe en la escuela?-Seito se agacha y lo observa más de cerca.

-Ciassu, no soy un bebe soy un asesino profesional, mi nombre es Reborn-en el sombrero de Reborn aparece un pequeño camaleón-y este de acá es mi compañero Leon.

-¿Reborn?-en esos momento Seito empieza a recordar lo que su abuelo le había contado sobre su tutor-ahora que recuerdo mi abuelo me había contado que cuando el era joven había sido entrenado por alguien llamado Reborn, pero tu solo eres un bebe, es imposible que tu entrenaras a mi abuelo-Seito le toma los cachetes a Reborn y los estira con fuerza. Al hacer esto recibe un golpe en el rostro que lo deja al lado de Zuki.

-¡Seito! ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Zuki algo preocupada.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-respondía Seito mientras se tocaba el rostro.

-Ponme atención Seito, fuiste elegido por tu abuelo para ser su sucesor, el próximo líder de la familia Vongola, el XI Vongola-decía Reborn de forma sería y centrada-además de eso serás entrenado por mí.

-¡Eh! Eso no puede ser verdad, además tu solo eres un bebe no puedes ser mi tutor ni mi entrenador-decía Seito algo frustrado.

-Puedo parecer un bebe, pero es solo por la maldición que llevo por ser un arcobaleno, esta me dejo en este estado pero con la misma fuerza que tenía cuando era un adulto-Reborn comienza a sonreír mientras mete su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saca una carta-si aun no me crees lo que te estoy diciendo pues lee esta carta.

-¿Una carta?-Seito ve que el nombre que esta en la carta es el de su abuelo-es de mi abuelo, pero es extraño ¿Por qué tiene esa llama?-luego de unos minutos abre la carta y lee el contenido.

"Querido Seito:

Se que ahora estas muy confundido y que te preguntas la razón por la cual te escogí como mi sucesor. La razón principal es que he visto la llama y la energía que alguna vez yacía en mí. Por este motivo le he pedido a Reborn que te entrene para que seas un buen líder y sepas defenderte de lo que se te interponga en tu camino. Por cierto debes reunir a tu familia como yo lo hice, demuestra que mereces serl XI Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Al leer la carta la cara de Seito se mostraba algo impactada y asustada a la vez, aún no podía creer que había sido elegido para ser el siguiente jefe de la familia Vongola. Mientras Seito estaba en su mundo de impacto, Reborn queda mirando a Zuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que tu eres la nieta de Rokudo Mukuro ¿No es así? El ojo te delata, creo que tu serás la nueva guardiana de la niebla-Reborn da una pequeña sonrisa mientras Zuki lo queda mirando por unos momentos y luego da una sonrisa.

-Cuando era pequeña mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre cuando era joven y peleaba al lado del abuelo de Seito, al principio el sentía que solo era controlado por la mafia y para romper esto mi abuelo quería controlar a la mafia por completo, pero por alguna razón el abuelo de Seito lo hizo cambiar de parecer y el se volvió un gran guardián de la familia Vongola-Zuki se pone mueve el pelo y sigue hablando-sería interesante ser la guardiana de Seito, JUFUFUFUFU.

Cuando Seito oyó esto se puso peor de lo que ya estaba y se puso más nervioso por lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento solo se le acerca y lo queda mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Espero que estés preparado para el entrenamiento porque mañana comenzaremos con este-decía Reborn mientras amenazaba a Seito con una pistola.

-No puede ser posible, ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?-decía Seito llorando con fuerza. Una nueva aventura esta a punto de empezar con un nuevo líder de la mafia que entrenar y muchos momentos divertidos que vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 2**

Misión 2: llega la tormenta a la escuela

Ha pasado un día desde que Reborn llego a Namimori y ya las cosas han cambiado en la vida de Seito, en cierta forma porque ya conoció a la madre de Seito, quien estaba muy feliz de que fuera el tutor de su hijo. Mientras Seito dormía, un sueño comenzó a molestarlo y tuvo que despertar de golpe.

-¿Eh? Que extraño sueño… soñé que un pequeño bebe venía decirme que era el heredero de la familia vongola o algo por él estilo y que para colmo era una petición de mi abuelo que el fuera mi tutor personal, pero bueno era solo un sue- - antes de que Seito pudiera terminar de hablar se tropezó con algo al bajar de la cama-¿Qué-que demonios?...-al mirar de cerca ve que es Reborn él que estaba ahí durmiendo con los ojos abiertos-no-no puede ser, si Reborn esta aquí eso quiere decir que lo que paso ayer no fue un sueño ¡no puede ser!-en ese momento Reborn despierta y le da un puñetazo a Seito para que se callara.

-Deja de estar gritando tanto o despertaras a todo el mundo-Reborn se vuelve a acostar, pero ahora en la cama de Seito-mejor vístete de una vez para ir a tomar desayuno, o si no te iras a la escuela con mucha hambre-decía Reborn con una sonrisa.

-Oye deja de darme ordenes, tú solo eres un bebe, no tienes ningún derecho…- Seito es golpeado por segunda vez.

-Ya deja de estar diciendo tonterías y obedece de una buena vez-decía Reborn con una pistola en la mano. Después de unos minutos Seito bajo a tomar desayuno y su madre lo saludo de lo más normal, aunque Seito estuviera un poco frustrado.

-Buenos días Seito-kun, ¿Dormiste bien anoche?-le preguntaba su madre de una manera dulce y tranquila.

-Buenos días, creo que no puedo quejarme…-al momento en que Seito se va a sentar ve que su desayuno ya no esta en su lugar-¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta mi desayuno?-al mirar hacia otro lado ve que Reborn se esta comiendo su desayuno de forma tranquila y sin importarle que Seito no haya comido nada-¡Reborn!

-Debes ser mucho más rápido que el resto o si no siempre te dejaran sin comer o en último lugar-decía Reborn con una sonrisa y tomando un café.

-¿Por qué diablos me enseñas esto?-le pregunta Seito a Reborn, algo molesto. En ese momento la madre de Seito se acerca a Seito.

-Tranquilo Seito-kun, solo fue un pequeño accidente, no te pongas así-al mirar el reloj la madre de Seito se pone algo nerviosa-mira la hora, debes apresurarte o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

-¿Eh? ¡Es verdad!-Seito tomo su bolso y salio apresurado de la casa-¡nos vemos!-mientras Seito corría en dirección a la escuela comenzó a mirar por ambos lados a ver si Reborn no lo seguía o algo por el estilo.

-Que alivio, parece que no tendré la desgracia de ver a Reborn hasta que terminen las horas de clases-decía Seito con un tono de tranquilidad.

-Eso ni lo sueñes Seito-desde algún lugar surgió al voz de Reborn, la cual hizo que a Seito se le erizara la piel por completo.

-¿Eh? ¿Reborn? ¿Dónde estas?-Seito comienza a mirar por todos lados pero no ve señales de Reborn por ninguna parte, hasta que desde un arbusto aparece Reborn.

-¡Ciassu!-decía Reborn de lo más normal.

-¡Eh! ¿Re-reborn? ¿Qué diablo haces en ese lugar?-preguntaba Seito algo asustado e impactado por ver que salía de ese lugar.

-Es uno de los tantos escondites que deje en Namimori cuando entrenaba a tu abuelo para ser el jefe de la familia vongola en ese tiempo-decía Reborn con una gran sonrisa. Seito solo suspiro al ver que Reborn no lo dejaría en paz como el lo había previsto.

-Bueno no importa, aunque se vea raro no me parece del todo mal, solo espero que te aparezcas así en la escuela…-Seito al darse vuelta choca con una chica que venía detrás de él y solo se tambalean y se resiente por el dolor-eso dolió… lo-lo siento…

-¡Fíjate por donde vas estúpido!-grito la chica mientras se iba por el mismo camino que estaba tomando Seito.

-Vaya carácter que tiene esa chica, de seguro debe tener a todos los chicos locos por ella…-Seito mira su reloj y se da cuenta que solo quedan 5 minutos para entrar a clases-¡diablos, debo darme prisa o no llegare a tiempo.

Seito corrió lo que le quedaba de camino y logro llegar 3 minutos antes de que sonara la campana para entrar a clases.

-Lo logré, llegue justo a tiempo…-decía Seito mientras de la nada aparecía Zuki a su lado.

-Pensé que jamás llegarías a la escuela-decía Zuki algo molesta.

-¿Eh? Ah hola Zuki, yo también pensé que no llegaría a tiempo-Seito dio un gran suspiro y se quedo mirando a Zuki, quien estaba mirando por todos lados como buscando algo.

-Oye Seito ¿Reborn no ha venido contigo?-preguntaba Zuki algo preocupada.

-Bueno antes me lo tope, pero luego de chocar con una chica el desapareció y no lo volví a ver en todo el camino-decía Seito, mientras recordaba la situación.

-Ya veo, que lastima y yo que quería jugar con él…-decía Zuki con una sonrisa algo maléfica, lo cual hizo pensar a Seito que no estaba pensando en jugar realmente. En esos momentos sonó el timbre.

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos después Seito, adiós-decía Zuki mientras Seito asentía con la cabeza. Ya en el salón de clases, Seito aun pensaba en la chica con la que había chocado hace un rato, pero solo duro hasta que el Profesor entraba en el salón.

-Buenos días alumnos, les quiero informar que hoy se integra a nosotros una nueva alumna que viene desde Italia, espero que la acojan bien y que la incluyan en su grupo-todos asentían mientras a Seito le sorprendió de donde venía.

-Así que viene de Italia, es un viaje muy largo hasta aquí…-mientras Seito decía esto, el profesor hizo pasar a la nueva alumna. Era una chica con el pelo blanco y con una actitud algo rebelde.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Gokudera Hikari, espero que nos llevemos bien o como sea realmente no me interesa-cuando Hikari termina de decir esto queda mirando a Seito fijamente.

-Pe-pero si eres…-decía Seito, recordando que esa era la chica con la que había chocado anteriormente.

-¿Tú?-decía Hikari algo molesta.

-Señorita Gokudera ¿Usted conoce al señor Sawada?-al oír el apellido los ojos de Hikari se iluminaron por completo.

-¿Dijo Sawada?, así que es el…-por unos momentos Hikari guardo silencio mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza-no, no lo conozco, es que antes de venir a la escuela tropecé con el, es todo.

-Ya veo, bueno señorita le pediré que tome asiento y el único libre es el que esta al lado de Sawada, espero lo moleste-al ver que la estaban sentando cerca de Seito, se puso furiosa pero no lo demostró por completo.

-De acuerdo… como diga…-Hikari se puso a caminar en dirección a Seito, mientras este comenzó a recordar algo que le había contado su abuelo con el era pequeño.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, mi abuelo me comento que uno de sus guardianes, llamado Gokudera Hayato, lo había desafiado la primera vez que lo vio y que no lo tomo en serio hasta que lo derroto, espero que esta chica no sea igual a Gokudera"-decía Seito en sus propios pensamientos veía cuando Hikari se sentaba a su lado y lo quedaba mirando.

-Al termino de las clases, tu y yo pelearemos para ver quien merece ser el verdadero jefe de la familia vongola-decía Hikari con sus ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Eh!-grito Seito, pero no de manera fuerte para que nadie lo oyera-"es igual al amigo de mi abuelo".

Ese día Seito no pudo estar tranquilo en ningun minutos, sentía el aura de Hikari amenazándolo en cada rincón en el que se paraba. Sonó el timbre de salida y Seito se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, por suerte no iba solo Zuki lo acompañaba, aunque no era del todo un apoyo. Seito le contó lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Así que eso es lo que paso con la chica, te tienes merecida la paliza que te van a dar por chocar con ella-decía Zuki con un tono sarcástico y sonriendo.

-Muy graciosa, en todo caso no fue mi culpa, es culpa de Reborn que mi distrajo y no me dio tiempo para verla antes de choca con ella-decía Seito mientras daba un gran suspiro. En ese momento, al llegar a un rincón de la escuela, se encontraron con Hikari, quien estaba impaciente por enfrentarse a Seito.

-Te estaba esperando Sawada, ya es hora de recuperar mi honor y de ver quien es el más apto para ser el nuevo jefe vongola-en ese momento Hikari, saco varias agujas.

-¡Eh! Es-espera un momento…-mientras Seito decía esto, de un árbol Reborn aparece con su pistola.

-Enfréntate a ella con tu última voluntad-al decir esto, Reborn le dispara en la frente a Seito.

-Ah…-mientras Seito comenzaba a caer, comenzó a recordar lo que había no había podido hacer antes de morir-"no puede ser que vaya morir en este lugar, jamás pude conocer a alguna chica para que fuese mi novia, y para colmo no pude derrotar a Hikari"-en ese momento cayo al piso. De la nada le salio una llama en su frente y su ropa se rompió por completo, excepto su ropa interior.

-¡REBORN! ¡DERROTARE A HIKARI CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!-gritó Seito, mientras miraba fijamente a Hikari.

-Eso quiero verlo, ahora verás, ten esto ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS!-Hikari lanza varias agujas al aire y luego comienzan a caer directamente donde estaba Seito.

-¡Seito!-gritó Zuki algo preocupada.

-¡NO ME HARÁN NADA!-gritó Seito mientras tomaba todas las agujas y las arrojaba a los árboles.

-No-no puede ser…-decía Hikari, sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo-ya veras… ¡AGUJA DOBLE!-Hikari salta lo más alto que puede mientras tiene dos agujas en cada mano.

-¡TOMA!-Seito solo da un enorme aplauso y Hikari se cae junto con las agujas que quería lanzar-¡SE ACABO EL COMBATE, YO GANE!-en ese instante Seito vuelve a la normalidad y ve que Hikari esta en el suelo-lo logré, pude vencer a Hikari.

-Buen trabajo Seito, se nota que serás un buen jefe de la mafia-decía Reborn desde el árbol con una gran sonrisa, aunque Seito solo lo miro algo molesto por el disparo.

-¡Eres increíble!-grito Hikari mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Seito-¡eres como mi abuelo había dicho que sería o tal vez mejor, es por eso que yo, Gokudera Hikari, me volveré tú mano derecha y te protegeré hasta la muerte!-decía Hikari con una gran luz en sus ojos. Seito no sabía que responder.

-Bueno… si es tu decisión…-respondía Seito algo confundido.

-Bien hecho Seito, estas demostrando que puedes tomar decisiones como cualquier líder de la mafia-decía Reborn mientras se ordenaba el sombrero.

-¡Deja de decir esas tonterías! Además yo nunca dije que me iba a convertir en el nuevo jefe de una familia de mafiosos…-mientras Seito hablaba Reborn se le acerca y le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja en el suelo-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

-¡XI, XI! ¿Esta bien?-preguntaba Hikari algo preocupada.

-No cabe duda, es igual a su abuelo cuando era joven-decía Reborn mientras miraba al cielo. Una nueva amiga a aparecido en la vida de Seito ¿Qué otras sorpresas le esperan al futuro líder de la familia?


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 3**

Misión 3: El rayo adormecido.

Luego de un día algo raro y estresante, Seito se preparaba para ir a la escuela como todos los días pero no tan animado como iba los otros días, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo le pasaría si iba a esta.

-Deberías estar feliz de que te eligieran como el sucesor de la familia vongola, es un gran honor que no se le concede a cualquiera-decía Reborn mientras leía una historieta o algo por el estilo.

-Debes estar bromeando, es algo fuera de lo común, nadie tiene el problema de que su familia sea una de las mafias más poderosas de todas y que siempre necesiten a nuevos sucesores para seguir con el legado-decía Seito con una cara molesta y poniéndose la camisa.

-¡Seito, ven a desayunar!-gritaba la mamá de Seito desde abajo.

-¡Voy en seguida, deja que termine de vestirme!-gritaba Seito mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Por desgracia al bajar vio que su desayuno había desaparecido nuevamente y que Reborn era el único que estaba satisfecho, lo cual hizo que Seito se pusiera un poco molesto, pero no pudo decir nada porque vio la hora y ya era algo tarde, así que solo salio de la casa con un hambre tremenda.

-Adiós mamá, nos vemos más tarde-decía Seito a la vez que suspiraba-demonios otra vez no pude tomar desayuno por causa de Reborn, además que los entrenamientos que me hace son demasiado extremos para que cualquier persona común los haga, el no es un bebé ni un maestro, es la encarnación misma del mal-cuando Seito decía esto un escalofrío todo su cuerpo, en ese momento apareció Hikari corriendo desde lejos.

-¡XI!-le gritaba Hikari desde lejos a Seito.

-¿Eh? Ah, Hikari, buenos días-decía Seito con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días XI-Hikari comienza a observar que Seito estaba algo preocupado y que sus tripas sonaban mucho-¿Qué paso XI? Lo noto algo preocupado y también un poco hambriento.

-Todo es culpa del enano de Reborn, me quito el desayuno esta mañana y luego me restregaba en la cara que el había comido y que yo me estaba muriendo de hambre-decía Seito mientras su estomago comenzaba a sonar con fuerza.

-Ya veo, que lastima… ahora que recuerdo…-Hikari comienza a revisar su mochila y saca de el un pequeño paquete envuelto en cinta de corazones-tenga XI, es un almuerzo que prepare especialmente para usted, espero que le guste mucho.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Hikari-chan-decía Seito con una gran sonrisa.

-No tiene que agradecer en lo absoluto, ya que yo soy su mano derecha es mi deber velar que a usted no le falte nada y siempre tenga una sonrisa en el rostro-decía Hikari con una sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos que impacto a Seito.

-"¿Sigue con el tema de la mafia?"-se decía Seito a si mismo, mientras miraba su reloj-¡diablos! Ya es tarde debemos darnos prisa para llegar a la escuela a tiempo-se ponen a correr para poder llegar a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela los dos llegaron un poco cansados pero a tiempo que era lo que les importaba. En ese momento Seito mira hacía un lado y ve que esta Zuki.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa no es Zuki?-Seito observaba muy de cerca para ver que no se equivoca y era cierto, Zuki se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Si lo es, pero creo que no esta sola, parece que esta discutiendo con alguien-Hikari señalo a alguien que estaba apoyado en un árbol moviendo los brazos como tratando de defenderse de Zuki.

-Será mejor que vayamos a investigar para ver que sucede-Seito comenzó a caminar y Hikari lo seguía de cerca-¡oye Zuki!

-¿Eh? A son ustedes dos, hola-Zuki los saludo de una manera más sería de lo normal, miraba hacía un lado para no preocupar ni a Seito ni a Hikari.

-Vinimos aquí porque estábamos preocupados por ti, vimos que estabas peleando con alguien hace poco-Seito miró hacía abajo y vio que había alguien-¡y aun sigue aquí!

-Cállense, están haciendo demasiado ruido y eso interrumpe mi sueño-el chico sentado comenzaba a bostezar mientras decía esto y se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para que trates así al XI? Más respeto maldito idiota-Hikari se había enfurecido un poco por la manera de ser del chico, pero Zuki la calmo y los quedo mirando algo preocupada.

-Chicos quisiera presentarles a mi hermano mayor, por desgracia, Bovino Kouta-Zuki señalo al chico que se levanto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Espera, ¿dijiste Bovino?-Seito comenzó a recordar las cosas que su abuelo le había contado acerca de su familia y en ese momento lo recordó-¡un minuto ese es el apellido de Lambo, el guardián del rayo de mi abuelo!

-¿Lambo? ¡Ah, ya recordé!-Hikari golpeo una mano con la otra asegurando lo que decía-mi abuelo me decía que era una vaca estúpida que solo causaba problemas aun cuando era mayor.

-No tienes que decir esas cosas Hikari, pero ahora que lo pienso no me los imagino como hermanos, la razón es que tu tienes el apellido de Mukuro y Kouta tiene el apellido de Lambo, ¿Cómo es que pueden ser hermano?-Seito estaba expectante por escuchar lo que Zuki le iba responder, esta primero dio un gran suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara.

-Verás resulta que mi madre es la hija de Lambo y mi padre es el hijo de Mukuro, de alguna forma estos se encontraron y comenzaron a conocerse mejor, de ahí nació primero Kouta y luego vine yo-Zuki tomaba un poco de aire antes de seguir contando el suceso-y el tema de los apellidos fue netamente decisión de mis padres, mi papá quería que yo llevara el apellido de mi abuelo y mi madre quería que Kouta, por ser el mayor, honrara a los de la familia Bovino llevando el mismo apellido que ella y mi abuelo Lambo.

-Bueno si lo pones de esa manera queda más claro todavía-Seito se rascaba la cabeza mientras Hikari trataba de no reírse de la situación en que se habían encontrado los padres de Zuki y Kouta, este último miraba detalladamente a Seito.

-Oye, ¿así que tu eres el supuesto nieto de Sawada Tsunayoshi?-Kouta se guardo las manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirando a Seito quien se sorprendió del ver el interés que tenía Kouta hacía el.

-Bueno así es, mi nombre es Sawada Seito-Seito levanto la mano para saludar a Kouta, pero este no saco sus manos de los bolsillos.

-Cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me decía que cuando te encontrara debía unirme a tú equipo y trabajar contigo o algo por el estilo-Kouta dio un gran bostezo y cerró un ojo-y la verdad de las cosas que el solo pensar en eso me da una flojera muy grande, no soy una persona que hace mucho esfuerzo.

-"Es como me lo temía, Kouta también es igual a su abuelo, ¿acaso me encontrare a alguien que no tenga una maldita similitud con su familiar?"-Seito se decía esto en su interior mientras veía a Kouta de manera sería.

-Le he dicho un millón de veces que no puede llegar y decirte esas cosas, tampoco puede exigirte que lo incluyas en el equipo porque sí, debes ver si realmente lo quieres dentro de la familia o no-Zuki se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba seriamente a Seito, quien solo se impacto por la respuesta, ya que Zuki también lo seguía considerando como futuro jefe de la mafia.

-Entonces esa era la razón por la que estaban discutiendo antes de que Hikari y yo llegáramos aquí-Seito vio como los dos asentían a la vez, lo cual le pareció un poco raro.

-Deberías aceptar la propuesta que te esta dando Kouta, me parece demasiado interesante-la voz de Reborn retumbo en todo el lugar haciendo que todos se quedaran mirando y preguntándose donde estaba.

-¿Reborn? ¿Dónde estas? Sal de una vez y habla las cosas de frente-Seito seguí mirando para todos lados, cuando vio al piso vio como un agujero se abría y salía Reborn.

-Ciassu-Reborn salio tomando un café e impactando a todos a su alrededor.

-¡¿Cómo demonios es que saliste del piso?!-Seito aun no entendía como es que Reborn había dejado tantos lugares ocultos por todo Namimori.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, deberías tomar la oferta de Kouta e incluirlo como uno de tus guardianes-Reborn seguía tomando su café mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres el tal Reborn del que tanto habla mi abuelo, ¿no es así?-mientras Kouta decía esto Reborn se concentraba en hablar con Seito y solo ignoraba lo que Kouta quería decirle.

-Entonces Seito, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que puedas permitirle ser parte del grupo?-Reborn seguía ignorando a Kouta mientras solo se preocupaba de Seito, quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño bebe.

-"¿Acaso esta tratando de sacar de sus cabales a Kouta? ¿Por qué lo esta ignorando?"-Seito se preguntaba esto mientras veía que Kouta se estaba molestando un poco.

-Realmente es como dijo mi abuelo que serías, sin embargo te dejo en claro que yo no soy como él-Kouta comenzó a ahorrar energía en ambas manos sacando chispas-¡toma esto Reborn, ELECTROSHOCK!

-Eso no servirá de nada-Reborn da una pequeña sonrisa y toma a Leon, que se transformo en un martillo y que este uso para golpear a Kouta dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Maldición… de-bo cal-mar-me-Kouta se levantaba poco a poco tratando de no dejar salir ni una lágrima.

-Oye Reborn, no puedes andar golpeando a la gente porque sí, no es un juego-Seito se notaba algo molesto, pero Reborn respondió con una sonrisa y devolviendo a Leon a su forma original.

-Solo me estaba defendiendo del ataque que Kouta me estaba lanzando-Reborn se sentó de nuevo en su silla y siguió tomándose el café que le quedaba.

-No me sorprende que todo haya terminado así-Zuki solo suspiraba mientras veía a su hermano en el suelo. En ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases y todos entraron dejando a Kouta solo votado en el suelo.

En clases el profesor comenzaba a pasar materia que a Seito le llegaba a doler la cabeza por no entenderla, aunque más le atormentaba el hecho de que le estaban pasando millones de cosas que solo tenían relación con la mafia.

-Demonios… no puedo creer que ahora me este pasando esto, siempre creí que iba a tener una vida normal como cualquier otro y que no me tendría que preocupar de la mafia-Seito murmuraba esto cuando Hikari se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

-No diga esas cosas XI, usted será un gran jefe algún día, es alguien genial y que nadie se puede comparar a usted-Hikari le sube el pulgar y le da una sonrisa, a lo que Seito solo la miro extrañado.

-"¿A que vino todo eso? Lo dice con tanta naturalidad que me asusta"-Seito prefirió ignorar el tema y tratar de concentrarse en clases.

Al finalizar la clase Zuki se junto con Hikari y Seito para irse a casa como hacían todos los días.

-Que mal, esta clase estuvo peor que las clases anteriores que hemos tenido-Seito dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba unos momentos al cielo.

-No se preocupe XI, yo le explicaré toda la materia para que pueda entender mejor-Hikari dio una gran sonrisa mientras le decía esto a Seito.

-Si explicas como hablas el pobre de Seito no entenderá ni una palabra de lo que le digas-Zuki se burlaba de Hikari con una sonrisa irónica, lo cual hizo que Hikari se molestara.

-¡No digas estupideces perro estúpido, no sabes de que hablas!-cuando Hikari dijo esto Zuki se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

-¡¿A quien llamas perro, tejedora de segunda mano?!-Zuki y Hikari se quedaron mirando fijo y parecía como si las dos estuvieran sacando chispas, a lo cual Seito prefirió alejarse.

-Vamos ya dejen de pelear, Hikari-chan, Zuki-mientras Seito seguía retrocediendo vio como Kouta salía de su escondite-¿Eh? Pero si es Kouta.

-Sawada Seito, e venido a demostrarte que merezco ser uno de tus guardianes, prepárate a recibir mi ataque-Kouta comenzó a cargar sus manos con mucha electricidad.

-¿Q-Qué demonios? ¡No Kouta detente!-Seito trataba de calmar a Kouta, pero no había caso, en ese momento apareció Reborn.

-Demuéstrale tú poder a Kouta con tú última voluntad-Reborn disparo la bala de la última voluntad a Seito, quien comenzó a caer lentamente al piso.

-"Otra vez esta horrible sensación, ojala hubiera podido decirle que si a Kouta para que no siguiera con todo esto, pero ya no puedo porque voy a morir"-al momento en que Seito cae al suelo la llama de la última voluntad le sale en la frente y su ropa se destruye excepto su ropa interior-¡REBORN, DETENDRE A KOUTA CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

-¡No podrás detener mi ataque, ELECTROSHOCK!-Kouta corrió rápido donde estaba Seito quien ya lo estaba esperando y esquiva el ataque.

-¡DETENTE!-Seito con todas las fuerzas de la última voluntad golpea a Kouta en el estomago con la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo sin poder moverse-¡NO SIGAS CON ESTO!

-Ah… de-bo re-sis-tir…-Kouta seguía en el suelo moviéndose con mucho cuidado para no gritar de dolor o llorar, mientras Seito volvía a la normalidad.

-Por fin todo termino, ya era hora-Seito suspiro fuertemente y vio como Kouta se ponía a llorar-¿K-Kouta?

-¡XI perdóneme, no era mi intención atacarlo de esa manera, solo quería demostrarle mi fuerza y destreza, además no tengo a donde ir, fui expulsado de mi casa hace pocos días atrás-Kouta seguía llorando mientras Seito se preocupaba al ver la situación en la que se encontraba este, en ese instante Reborn golpea a Seito en el rostro.

-Ya deja de estar pensando tanto las cosas y dale una respuesta a esta pobre criatura-Reborn le señalaba a Kouta mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-¡Ya se lo que tengo que hacer, no es necesario que me golpees para que lo entienda!-Seito se levanto y se acercó a Kouta-escucha Kouta si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo, Reborn y mi mamá, yo creo que ella no le molestara tenerte en la casa.

-¿S-Seito?-Kouta dio una sonrisa con varias lagrimas-¡gracias!

-Muy bien Seito, estas demostrando que será un muy buen jefe el día de mañana-Reborn dio una sonrisa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Ya te dije que dejaras de decir esas tonterías de jefe!-Seito le gritaba a Reborn mientras los demás reía por todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo ellos no se percataron que desde el techo de la escuela alguien los estaba observando detenidamente.

-Vaya, vaya, que interesantes personas se encuentran haya abajo, creo que será divertido…-la persona que estaba en el techo tomo dos brazaletes con cuchillos y dio una sonrisa-…molerlos hasta la muerte.

Un nuevo guardián se ha unido a la cruzada de Seito, quien se nota que de a poco esta tomando los mismos pasos que su abuelo, sin embargo no se percato de que alguien los observaba desde el techo de la escuela ¿Cuáles serán los motivos de esta persona para haberlos estado observando tanto tiempo? ¿Será posible que sea un nuevo enemigo para Seito? Un rayo no cae en el mismo lugar dos veces.


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 4

Misión 4: el dolor de la disciplina

(En la escuela)

Seito: (Jadeando)

Hikari: ¿se siente bien XI? No tiene buena cara

Seito: es porque… (Recuerdos) ayer en la noche Reborn me hizo correr por todo namimori, alrededor de 30 veces (¡Déjame en paz Reborn!) no tuve tiempo para dormir

Hikari: que lastima

Seito: y no solo eso… (Recuerdos)… Kouta empezó a hacer una fiesta en honor a que habia podido quedarse en mi casa (¡A celebrar vongola!)

Hikari: (Con rabia) esa vaca estúpida…

¿: No se pongan en los pasillos, prohíben el paso a los demás…

Seito: ¿Eh? Pero si eres… (La mira con miedo)

Hikari: ¿Quién es XI?

Nashin: me presentare yo misma, mi nombre es Hibari Nashin, nieta de Hibari Kyoya y nueva jefa de la disciplina, ¿te queda claro?

Hikari: tu, ¿Quién te crees…?

Seito: calma Hikari, relájate (mira a Nashin) lamento que nos pusiéramos en este lugar, lo sentimos

Nashin: no hay cuidado (Sonríe) pero si los vuelo a ver así en los pasillos, los moleré hasta la muerte (Saca sus brazaletes)

Seito: (Que miedo)

Nashin: con permiso (Se va saltando)

Hikari: esa chica esta loca…

Nashin: (Sola) así que ese es el chico que vi ayer, se ve interesante quizás sea bueno como aliado, no olvidare su nombre, Sawada Seito

(En el recreo de almuerzo)

Seito: vaya Hikari ahora si te luciste (Abriendo el almuerzo que le dio Hikari)

Hikari: no-no es para tanto XI (se sonroja)

Zuki: yo lo pude haber hecho mejor

Hikari: maldita…

Kouta (Durmiendo)

Seito: (vaya, Kouta tan tranquilo como siempre)

Nashin: (Desde el techo) hola, Sawada Seito

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Nashin?

Hikari: esa chica…

Nashin: (baja del techo y cae encima de Kouta) ¿Eh? Ah… lo siento pero tu te pusiste ahí no es mi culpa

Seito: (pobre Kouta)

Nashin: en fin, Sawada Seito (Saca sus brazaletes) veamos que tan fuerte eres…¡Hora de moler hasta la muerte!

Seito: ¡Ah!

Reborn: (Saliendo del techo) detenla con tu ultima voluntad le dispara a Seito)

Seito: (ya esto me esta cansando, desearia haber podido convencer a Nashin de que la violencia no lo es todo) ¡REBORN! ¡DETENDRE A NASHIN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Nashin: ¡toma esto! (Golpea a Seito)

Seito: (detiene el ataque con sus manos)

Nashin: ¿Qué? Imposible… ¡no es posible!

Reborn: creo que necesitas esto… (Le dispara en las manos)

Seito: (Las manos se agrandan) ¡AHORA LA DETENDRE! (Golpea a Nashin quien suelta sus brazaletes)

Nashin: (no puede ser) ah…

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad) esto ya me esta cansando…

Reborn: hiciste un buen trabajo Seito

Hikari: ¡así se hace XI!

Nasin: Sawada Seito, tienes mi respeto, espero poder pelear contigo en otra ocasión (Sonríe) porque esta fue muy emocionante, adiós nos vemos

Seito: adiós…

Reborn: (aquí esta la otra) Seito, mañana es sabado así que iremos a corre en la mañana de nuevo

Seito: ¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser posible!


	5. Chapter 5

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 5

Misión 5: el entrenamiento al extremo

(En el parque)

Seito: (Jadeando) ¡¿Puedes dejar de perseguirme con eso?

Reborn: (Encima de un león) es la mejor forma para que corras lo más rápido posible (Sonriendo)… bueno continuemos (el león empieza a correr)

Seito: (Corriendo) ¡no puede ser!

(Luego de 5min.)

Seito: ya no puedo más…

Reborn: al menos resistes más que tu abuelo, deberías sentirte orgulloso

Seito: eso no hace que me sienta mejor

¿: Con ese poder en las piernas podrias fácilmente pegar un patada en el aire como se hace en taekwondo

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Reborn: me eres familiar (se pone pensativo)

Sofi: mi nombre es Sasagawa Sofi, creo que tú conociste a mi abuelo Riohey

Seito: (Asustado) ¿Dijiste Sasagawa?

Sofi: Reborn, ¿me permites entrenar a Seito? Quiero ver si tiene capacidades para el taekwondo

Reborn: ¿segura?... de acuerdo, creo que contigo el no morirá comido por un león

Seito: (que suerte)

Sofi: entonces… (Cambiando de actitud) ¡Sawada hora de entrenar al extremo!

Seito: ¡¿Eh?

Sofi: ¡muy bien hora de que empieces haciendo 2000 sentadillas al extremo!

Seito: es-es imposible…

Reborn: haz las 2000 sentadillas con tu última voluntad (Le dispara a Seito)

Seito: (otra vez)… ¡REBORN! ¡HARE 2000 SENTADILLAS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! (Empieza con las sentadillas)

Sofi: in-increible… ¡WEON YO TAMBIÉN HARE LAS SENTADILLAS AL EXTREMO!

(Después de 1 hora)

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad) no siento mis piernas…

Sofi: weon por fin mostraste lo que quería ver… es hora de que te unas a mi club

Reborn: es una gran oferta Seito, así podrás entrenar todos los días igual después de la escuela

Seito: ni que estuviera loco

Sofi: ¡vamos Sawada, puedes lograr grandes cosas en nuestro club, solo hazlo al extremo!

Seito: ¿Por qué a mi?

(El lunes en la escuela)

Seito: (que duro fin de semana)

Hikari: se ve que no esta nada bien XI

Zuki: quizás que estaría haciendo el fin de semana para quedar así

Kouta: no es por eso, es por culpa de ese Reborn que esta así

Sofi: (apareciendo derepente) vaya, ahora se que vas a la misma escuela que yo, Sawada

Seito: ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh? ¡Sofi!

Hikari: ¿Quién es ella?

Zuki: es la lider del club de taekwondo de la escuela, siempre le gusta entrenar y ser la numero uno en la escuela, aunque todavía no es parte oficial de esta hasta mas adelante

Hikari: eso explica porque tiene vendas en los brazos y en las piernas…

Sofi: (Mirando a Seito) ¡Seito es hora de entrenar al extremo!

Seito: yo nunca acepte entrar en el club, lo siento…

Sofi: ¡weon debes hacerlo, tu poder será de ayuda para el grupo!

Seito: es que…

Reborn: si no quieres hacerlo demuéstraselo con tu última voluntad (le dispara)

Seito: … ¡REBORN!

Reborn: (Sonríe) emparejemos a los luchadores (le dispara a Sofi)

Sofi: … ¡MUY BIEN ES HORA DE LA PELEA, AL EXTREMO!

Reborn: la cosa es simple si Seito gana no se une al club pero si Sofi gana te unirás al club sin reproche

Hikari: ¡vamos XI tu puedes!

Sofi: ¡WEON UNETE AL CLUB!

Seito: ¡NO QUIERO! (Le da una patada a Sofi)

Sofi: ¡HAZLO CON MAS FUERZA, ASÍ! (Golpea a Seito de vuelta)

Hikari: ¡XI!

Reborn: (Sonríe)

Seito: ¡SEACABO! (Realiza una patada voladora que deja en el piso a Sofi)

Sofi: ¡ah!... (Vuelve a la normalidad)

Seito: (vuelve a la normalidad) por fin… todo término

Sofi: ¡no puede ser, perdí! (Mira a Seito) pero fue una gran pelea, no me rendiré… ¡Hare que te unas al club cueste lo que cueste!

Reborn: así se habla (me recuerda mucho a su abuelo)

Seito: (ahora comprendo porque mi abuelo me hizo tantas advertencias antes de entrar a namimori)

(Desde un auto negro)

¿: Veo que el undécimo se entretiene por aquí ¿no lo crees así, Jin?

Jin: así parece, Boss

¿: espero conocerlo mejor algún día.


	6. Chapter 6

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 6

Misión 6: el progreso puede doler

Seito: (suspirando) por fin es fin de semana, ya creía que este día jamás llegaria

Reborn: no creas que sera tan bonito, aún debes entrenar para convertirte en un gran líder de los vongola

Seito: ¡ya te dije que no iba hacer eso!

Mamá de Seito: Seito-kun, a desayunar

Seito: ya voy… (Mira por la ventana) ¿Y ese auto negro?

Reborn: ha estado ahí casi todas las mañanas

Seito: (que raro, siento como si alguien me estuviera observando)

Kouta: buenos días vongola

Seito: hola Kouta, es raro verte levantando a esta hora

Kouta: es que no puedo resistir los desayunos de tu mamá, por eso hago una excepción este día

Mamá de Seito: eres muy lindo Kouta

Seito: (mi mamá siempre tan agradecida)

(Suena el timbre)

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿El timbre? Iré a revisar (abre la puerta) ¡ah!

Kouta: ¡vongola! Pe-pero si es…

¿: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Bovino Kouta

Kouta: lo mismo digo, Hiro

Seito: ¿Hiro? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Reborn: el es el líder de la familia cavallone, Cavallone Hiro

Hiro: ha pasado un tiempo, Reborn-Sempai

Reborn: (sonriendo) no el suficiente

Hiro: es un gusto para mí el poder conocerte cara a cara, vongola XI

Seito: bueno, yo…

Reborn: muy bien, Hiro, ¿viniste por lo que te pedí, cierto?

Hiro: así es, fue muy extraño recibir tú mensaje pidiendo ayuda

Seito: ¿Ayuda? ¿Para que?

Hiro: para explicarte como ser un buen jefe de la mafia, claro esta

Seito: ¡que!

Reborn: Hiro era igual que tú, le daba miedo el hecho de ser el líder de la mafia, por eso me llamaron a mi para que lo entrenara, al principio fue difícil, el no quería cooperar, pero al ver el esfuerzo de sus subordinados decidió tomar el control de la familia para protegerla y enorgullecerla

Seito: ya veo (es lo que mi abuelo me dijo una vez cuando era pequeño)

(Recuerdo)

Tsuna: Seito, debes saber que lo más importante en la vida es proteger a todos los que te rodean, matar si es necesario

Seito: pero abuelo yo no quiero ser líder de la mafia…

Tsuna: yo tampoco lo quería en un principio pero a medida que pase el tiempo lo entenderás, Seito…

(En la realidad)

Seito: (Desde ese día que me cuestione tanto el ser el jefe de la mafia, jamás creí que fuera así el pensamiento de los jefes de la mafia)

Hiro: Seito, no debes dudar de ser jefe, no es algo malo, pienso que harás nuevos amigos y serás un poco mas feliz ¿No lo crees así Jin?

Jin: ¡si Boss!

Reborn: Seito, Tsuna te eligio por una razón en especial y no puedes decepcionarlo diciendo que no quieres ser su heredero

Seito: si lo se... pero… (Si lo hago pondre en riesgo a Hikari, a Zuki, a Kouta, a Nashin y a los demas) (Silencio) acepto lo de volverme fuerte y poder proteger a mis seres queridos pero lo de ser líder vongola aun no estoy seguro si aceptarlo o no

Reborn: (Sonríe)

Hiro: pues vas muy bien, Seito… (Se para) muy bien es hora de ver tus habilidades con mis propios ojos así que quiero una batalla contigo

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Una pelea?

Reborn: ya era hora de que empezara la diversión

Seito: ¡no es un juego Reborn!

Reborn: entonces demuestra tus fuerzas contra Hiro (le dispara a Seito)

Seito: (esto ya me esta empezando a irritar, aunque hace que mi fuerza aumente en una gran cantidad)… ¡REBORN! ¡LE MOSTRARE MI PODER A HIRO-SAN!

Hiro: ya era hora, ¡Jin!

Jin: ¡si Boss! (Le lanza un mazo de cartas a Hiro)

Hiro: comencemos (empieza a revolver)

Seito: ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME DERROTES CON ESO! (Golpea a Hiro)

Hiro: buen golpe, pero… (Un anillo de cartas rodea a Seito) te falta mucho

Seito: ¡AHH!

Reborn: Mm…

Hiro: todo termino

Reborn: no te des por vencedor aún, ya que es el nieto de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el X vongola

Seito: (saliendo del humo) ¡TOMA ESTO! (Golpea a Hiro y lo deja inconciente)

Hiro: (esto es increíble, no cabe duda que será un gran líder de la familia vongola)

(10 min. Después)

Hiro: bien Seito ya es hora de que me vaya, he dejado mucho tiempo a mi gente en Italia y quiero saber como están. Sigue entrenando así y serás muy fuerte después

Seito: puede ser… (Mirando con miedo a Reborn)

Reborn: no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que eso pase

Seito: eso es lo que me aterra…

Hiro: espero verlos pronto, adiós (se sube a su limosina)

Mamá de Seito: ¡Seito-kun a cenar!

Seito: ¡ya voy mamá! (lo golpea Reborn) ¡Reborn!

Reborn: si no llegas pronto perderas la comida

Seito: no puede ser, ¡Reborn!

(En una esquina)

¿: Eh… ese es el idiota del que tanto habla Zuki-sama

¿: Se ve que tiene una vida muy interesante

¿: Deja de decir estupideces, aún ni entiendo porque te pedí que me acompañaras

¿: Porque tú solo te hubieras perdido

¿: ¡Cállate idiota, Eh! (se calma) no importa mañana sera el día en que podremos jugar con el, así que hay que ser pacientes, je je je


	7. Chapter 7

Katekyo hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 7

Misión 7: La casa de locos de Zuki

(En la mañana)

Seito: ¡bueno mamá ya me voy!

Mamá de Seito: ¡cuídate y no vuelvas muy tarde!

Seito: ¡OK!

Hikari: ¡XI! (Corriendo)

Seito: hola Hikari, ¿Así que tu también vienes a la casa de Zuki?

Hikari: claro, no dejare que esa idiota este contigo a solas, no lo permitiré

Seito: si tu lo dices, a es verdad (gritando en dirección a la casa) ¡Kouta vamos es hora de irnos!

Kouta: (saliendo) ya se, ya se, no es necesario que me grites… (Bostezando)

Hikari: vaca estúpida, no hagas que el XI se atrase de nuevo ¿te quedo claro?

Kouta: (Ignorando a Hikari)

Hikari: maldito…

Seito: calma Hikari, mejor vámonos de una vez

(25 min. Después)

Seito: ¿Así que aquí vive Zuki? (leyendo el letrero de la entrada) Kokuyoland

Kouta: parece un gran basurero

Hikari: ja, no me sorprende

Seito: bueno será mejor que entremos nos deben de estar esperando adentro

(Entrando en Kokuyo)

Hikari: (Empuja a Seito) ¡XI, abajo! (lanza agujas para detener los colmillos que habían lanzado)

Seito: ¿col-colmillos?

¿: Diablos, falle, y eso que mi puntería es la mejor que de la mayoría de los mafiosos en el mundo

Seito: ¡Eh!

Hikari: oye tu idiota, ¿Quién diablos te crees al atacar así al XI? No te perdonare

¿: No les diré mi nombre (hace una mueca)

Hikari: ¡maldita! (arroja agujas)

¿: (Esquivándolas)

Hikari: fallé…

¿: No tienes puntería, no tienes puntería (mientras hacia eso)

Kouta: no te distraigas (saltando por detrás) ¡ELECTROSHOCK!

¿: Idiota (golpea a Kota) ¡eh!, no dejare que lastimes a mi amiga

¿: Llegas tarde, debí imaginar que te pondrías a hacer monadas

¿: ¡Cállate maldita! No te importa lo que yo haga

Hikari: maldición

Kouta: ese golpe me dolió (aguantando el llanto)

Seito: ¡Kouta! ¡Hikari!

¿: Ahora es tu turno vongola

¿: Oye yo quiero golpearlo primero (Saltando los dos al mismo tiempo para atacar a Seito)

Zuki: ¡Tsume, Niche, alto!

Tsume y Niche, ¿Eh?

Seito: ¡Zuki!

Zuki: ¿Por qué están atacando a mis amigos?

Niche: solo queríamos divertirnos un poco

Tsume: Eh, Eh, solo quería saber que tan fuerte era, nada más, es todo

Zuki: ¡idiotas! La próxima vez los voy a dejar inconcientes a los dos

Niche: ¡yo no quiero! Fue idea de Tsume, no mía

Tsume: ¡no me eches toda la culpa a mí!

Seito: (Que miedo)

Zuki: lo siento mucho, Seito, no volverá a pasar otra vez

Seito: no-no te preocupes, todo esta bien

Hikari: oye Niche, cuídate bien la espalda (mirándola con odio)

Niche: (haciéndole una mueca)

Kouta: nos volveré a perder contra ese simio

Tsume: ¿a quien llamas simio? ¡Eh!

Seito: ¡deténganse, dejen de pelear!

Reborn: (saliendo del suelo)

Seito: ¿Re-Reborn?

Reborn: detén la pelea con tú última voluntad (le dispara a Seito)

Seito: (cayendo al piso)… ¡REBORN! ¡DETENDRE LA PELEA CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Niche: oye Tsume, este supuesto "Boss" ya quiere pelear ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Tsume: no es necesario que me lo pidas, ya es la hora de probar su fuerza (se convierte en un gorila)

Niche: que divertido (saca su vara con forma de garras de murciélago)

Hikari: esa cosa parece un murciélago

Zuki: esto esta mal, debo ayu… (La detiene Reborn)

Reborn: deja que Seito se encargue (Sonríe)

Zuki: Reborn…

Seito: ¡LOS DETENDRE CON TODA MI FUERZA!

Niche y Tsume: ¡vamos! (Los dos golpean a Seito al mismo tiempo)

Seito: ¡EH! (Se apoya con fuerza en el suelo) ¡ESO NO ES NADA! (Reborn le dispara en las manos) ¡TOMEN ESTO! (Golpea a Niche y Tsume con sus puños gigantes)

Niche: ¡AGH! (No puede ser...)

Tsume: ¡EH! (Lo siento, abuelo…)

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad) ah… duele… (aún en modo híper los golpes de esos dos me dolieron)

Zuki: ¡Seito!

Hikari: ¡XI!

Seito: tranquilas estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse (sonríe)

Kouta: bueno, no se podía esperar menos de nuestro Boss

Seito: (aún sigue con eso de que soy su Boss)

Zuki: (mirando a Niche y Tsume) espero que hayan aprendido la lección ustedes dos

Niche: duele, duele (llorando)

Tsume: deja de ser tan sensible ¡Eh! Muestra que eres como una roca

Niche: ¡no me molestes simio de segunda!

Tsume: ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡EH!

Zuki: nunca cambiaran (suspirando) bueno Seito ¿te parece si hacemos un picnic aquí afuera?

Seito: claro, no suena mala la idea ¿Qué dicen chicos?

Kouta: no me molestaría

Hikari: esta bien XI si usted lo dice

Seito: Niche, Tsume, vengan a comer también

Niche: cla-claro…

Tsume: como sea, eh…

Zuki: jamás pensé que sería la mejor a amiga de Seito, siempre creí que el pasado de mi familia me atormentaría por siempre

Reborn: piensa que Seito es igual a su abuelo, el no se preocupa por eso, el solo se preocupa de tener buenos amigos y de protegerlos lo mejor posible

Zuki: (Sonriendo) tienes razón, así es la manera de ser de nuestro Boss, JUFUFUFU

Reborn: (Sonriendo)


	8. Chapter 8

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 8

Misión 8: Zuki vs Hikari: "¡la mano derecha soy yo!"

(En la escuela)

Seito: Uf… que aburrida es la clase de matemáticas, pero veo que Hikari no tiene problemas con los ejercicios, que alegría

Prof.: muy bien Hikari, como siempre tus ejercicios están correctos

Hikari: no es necesario que me lo recuerde (mirándolo con furia)

Seito: muy bien hecho Hikari

Hikari: (sonrojándose) no es nada especial XI, todo es gracias a mi abuelo

(Afuera del salón)

Zuki: (Hikari, ya es hora de ver quien de las dos es la mejor para ser la mano derecha de Seito

(Después de clases)

Seito: por fin termino la clase

Kouta: yo ni siquiera percate que estaba en clases

Hikari: es porque estabas durmiendo vaca estupida

Kouta: ¿a quien llamas así?

Seito: dejen de pelearse ustedes dos (empieza a pensar)

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa XI?

Seito: es Zuki, por lo general la encontramos aquí después de clases, ¿donde estará?

Zuki: (desde un árbol) aquí arriba

Kouta: hermana

Seito: (lo que tiene en las manos es… un tridente)

Zuki: (bajando y apuntando con el tridente a Hikari) ya es hora de ver quien es más fuerte para proteger al Boss

Hikari: (mirando con furia a Zuki y sacando sus agujas) ya era hora de que me lo pidieras

Seito: ¡cálmense las dos! ¡Hikari, Zuki!

Reborn: deja que se peleen, al fin y al cabo es un buen entrenamiento, aparte que una de ellas te protegerá mejor que la otra (sonriendo)

Seito: ¡no digas esas cosas Reborn!

Hikari: ¡aquí voy! ¡TORMENTA DE AGUJAS!

Zuki: JUFUFUFU… (Haciendo girar el tridente) no me hagas reír con eso no lograras dañarme

Hikari: solo te estaba distrayendo (sonríe) toma esto ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS!

Zuki: (demonios) (logra esquivarlas pero una de estas le llega) ¡Agh!... nada mal… mi turno (desaparece)

Hikari: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se metió? No puedo ver en donde está

Zuki: sexto reino… (Apareciendo y golpeando a Hikari) JUFUFUFU

Hikari: ¡AHH! (Choca contra la pared de escuela)

Seito: ¡Hikari!

Kouta: esto va mal, Boss debe detener a Zuki, se está tomando esto muy en serio

Seito: ¿de que hablas?

Kouta: si Zuki sigue así, matara a Hikari

Seito: ¡¿Qué? No puede ser… (Zuki)

Zuki terminemos esto de una vez con esto JUFUFUFU (dirigiéndose donde esta Hikari)

Hikari: (diablos, no puedo moverme, creo que este es mi fin)

Seito: no dejare que lastime a Hikari… no lo Hare… ¡NO LO HARE!

Reborn: ¿Qué? Entro en modo híper sin mi bala, increíble

Seito: ¡DETENTE, ZUKI! (Detiene a Zuki con las manos)

Zuki: ¿Qué? ¿Seito?

Hikari: ¿XI?

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad) deténganse las dos, esto ya sobrepaso los limites, si siguen así las dos morirán (tratando de no llorar) no quiero que eso suceda… ¡no sean tan idiotas!

Zuki: Seito…

Hikari: XI…

Reborn: sabemos quien es la mano derecha de Seito… es Rokudo Zuki… pero también lo será Gokudera Hikari

Zuki: ¿Eh?

Hikari: ¿Cómo es eso?

Reborn: las dos protegerán a Seito con sus vidas si es necesario y lo ayudaran en los distintos ámbitos que surjan, ¿entienden?

Zuki y Hikari: ¡si!

Seito: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? (pero estoy feliz de que ellas estén bien y no tengan ningún resentimiento hacia la otra)

Hikari: (tomándolo del brazo) muy bien XI, lo protegeré con todo lo que tengo

Zuki: (tomándolo del otro brazo) deja de decir estupideces yo protegeré mejor que tú a Seito

Hikari: ¡maldita! Yo soy mejor mano derecha…

Zuki: ¡claro que no! Yo lo soy (se miran fijamente)

Seito: ¡aiii! Suéltenme por favor Kouta ayúdame

Kouta: (durmiendo)

Seito: ya se quedo dormido y ¿Dónde esta Reborn? ¡Reborn!

Reborn: (desde el techo con Nashin) ¿Ves lo que ganarías uniéndote a la familia vongola?

Nashin: tal vez tengas razón, pero por ahora no te daré una respuesta concreta bebé

Reborn: me parece lo mejor (sonriendo)

(Afuera del colegio)

Sofi: ¿así que esa es la fuerza de la familia de Seito eh? Será extremo estar con ellos si siguen así


	9. Chapter 9

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 9

Misión 9: san Valentine day: "Tenma-chan"

(En la escuela)

Seito: vaya ya empezaron a poner adornos por el día de san Valentine (aunque ya se cual será el resultado… no recibiré nada para ese día)

Hikari: ¿estas bien XI? Lo veo muy apenado

Seito: ¿Eh? No, tranquila, solo estaba pensando es todo (no quiero preocuparla, así que mejor no le digo nada) bueno Hikari, después te veo en el salón (sale corriendo)

Hikari: ¡XI! (Preocupada)

Zuki: (mirando desde el salón) es lo mismo todos los años

(En los pasillos)

Seito: (corriendo… cuando de repente choca)… ¡Ahhgh!

¿: ¡AHH!

Seito: lo-lo siento no te vi, no era… (Se queda pasmado por la belleza de la chica) mi intención chocarte

¿: Descuida, yo también estaba despistada, no es tu culpa completamente, apropósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Seito: ¡Ah! Soy Sawada, Seito, encantado

Tenma: ¿Seito? ¡Que lindo nombre! Yo soy Salazar, Tenma

Seito: ¿Salazar?

Tenma: es que mi padre es de España, es por el apellido

Seito: ahh… ya veo… (Es muy linda)

(Tocan el timbre)

Tenma: vaya, ya tocaron el timbre, bueno nos vemos después Seito-kun (se va)

Seito: cla-claro Tenma-chan… ¡AH! Es mejor que me de prisa o llegare tarde a clases (sale corriendo)

(En el salón de Seito)

Prof.: muy bien niños, como saben en 2 días mas se realizara el día de san Valentine, así que deberán elegir a alguien para enviarle chocolates o algo lindo

Seito: (yo se lo enviaría a Tenma-chan)

Hikari: (se ve raro el XI, ¿acaso será que nadie le va a regalar nada al XI?) ¡Prof.!

Prof.: ¿si? ¿Qué pasa Hikari?

Hikari: yo quiero enviarle cosas lindas al XI en san Valentine

Seito: (¿Qué diablos esta haciendo Hikari?)

Prof.: bueno, esta bien Hikari, pero la verdad es que era secreto, no debían decirnos a nosotros a quien se lo ibas a dar

Otros alumnos: que estupida

Hikari: (mirando con furia) ¿a quien le dicen estúpida?

Seito: (calmándola) tranquilízate Hikari, no es necesario que los mates… (Se resbala) ¡AHH! (Hikari se cae encima)

Hikari: ¡AHH! (Mirando) XI…

Seito: Hi-Hikari… (La verdad es que Hikari no es fea, es muy hermosa pero no se si ella quiera romper la tradición de ser mi mano derecha)

Hikari: (se pone roja) (¿Qué hago? ¿Lo beso o no lo beso? Que confusión más grande)

Zuki: oye Sei… (Los mira a los dos en el suelo)

Hikari… (Furiosa)

Seito: esto no es lo que crees Zuki, no lo es

Hikari: ¡Ja! Creo que yo tengo más ventaja como mano derecha

Zuki: ¡cállate! No te aproveches de Seito (lo levanta) el decide con quiere estar y con quien no

Hikari: mis sentimientos por el XI son reales, no te metas aliento de búho

Zuki: maldita… (Se empiezan a pelear)

Seito: esto ya sobrepaso mi límite

(2 días después)

Seito: (Sonriendo) espero que estos chocolates les gusten a Tenma-chan (se voltea y la encuentra) ¡AHH! ¿Tenma-chan?

Tenma: ola Seito-kun (mira sus manos) ¡ahh! ¿Así que le vas a dar chocolates a alguien especial?

Seito: si-si a eso iba (¿Qué Hare? Me da vergüenza dárselos)

Tenma: bueno Seito-kun, tengo que irme, nos vemos después

Seito: cla-claro Tenma-chan (suspira) diablos no lo logre

Reborn: (esto se pone interesante) (Sonríe)

Seito: (mirando a Hikari y a Zuki) (a Zuki y a Hikari les regalaron muchos dulces y flores)

Hikari: dejen de fastidiar, solo recibiré regalos del XI

Zuki: muchas gracias a todos por los dulces…

Seito: (hablando de eso ¿dondé esta Kouta?) ¡EHHH! (el recibió regalos de todas las compañeras de la escuela)

Kouta: (durmiendo)

Seito: vaya, todos tienen regalos menos yo… (Triste) y para colmo no pude entregarle la caja de chocolates que le compre a Tenma-chan

Reborn: (saliendo de extintor) dale el regalo con tú última voluntad (le dispara)

Seito: … ¡REBORN!, ¡ENTREGARE LOS CHOCOLATES CON MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD! (Sale corriendo)

Reborn: demuestra tu amor Seito

Seito: ¡DONDE ESTA!... (La ve de lejos) ¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡TENMA-CHAN! (Se detiene con fuerza para no chocar y vuelve a la normalidad) ¡Ten!

Tenma: ¿son para mí?

Seito: si, perdona por no pasartelo antes, es que me daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo (sonrojado)

Tenma: (sonrojada) muchas gracias Seito-kun, eres muy… (Se escucha un grito)

¿: ¡Auxilio!

Seito: ¡cuidado!... ¡REBORN! (La atrapa) ¡TE TENGO! (Llegan al suelo y vuelve a la normalidad) ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?

¿: Si, muchas gracias… (Lo mira y se sonroja) eres un príncipe…

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Un príncipe?

Haruko: ¡Así es! Ahora eres el príncipe salvador de Haruko, y ahora yo seré tu princesa por toda la eternidad

Seito: ¿de que estas hablando?

Reborn: (Sonriendo) resulto mejor de lo que pensaba

Seito: (corriendo) ¡déjame en paz!

Haruko: ¡espera mi príncipe!

Hikari: ¡deja tranquilo al XI!

Zuki: aaa… ese es nuestro Boss JUFUFUFU

Seito: ¡ayudenme!


	10. Chapter 10

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 10

Misión 10: Sofi vs Kouta: "soy mejor que tú"

(En el mall)

Seito: este día ha estado muy tranquilo, que alivio

Hikari: así es XI, no podría ser de otra forma

Zuki: deja de decir tonterías solo para agradarle a Seito

Hikari: (con furia) ¿Qué dijiste? (se miran con cara de odio)

Seito: (no duro mucho la tranquilidad)

Kouta: (suspirando)

Seito: ¿todo bien Kouta? ¿Sucede algo?

Kouta: bueno… es que…

Sofi: ¡ por fin los encuentro!

Seito: ¿Sofi?

Kouta: creí que jamás llegarías

Sofi: jamás dejo un encuentro que es tan extremo

Seito: ¿encuentro? ¿Hablan de pelear? ¿Por qué?

Kouta: todo empezo ayer cuando tu estabas ocupado con Haruko y Hikari…

(Recuerdo de Kouta)

"Kouta: divise una chica que nos estaba espiando así que fui a cerciorarme que no fuera malvada

Kouta: oye, es de mala educación andar espiando a los demás

Sofi: ¿de que hablas? ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer o lo que no?

Kouta: soy el guardián de Seito así que deberías respetarme

Sofi: ¿guardián? Pues yo también soy su guardiana y soy la mas fuerte del grupo al extremo

Kouta: eso no es verdad, yo soy el mas fuerte del grupo

Sofi: ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi fuerza? ¡No me queda más que retarte a una pelea al extremo!

Kouta: como quieras, de todas formas te venceré"

(De vuelta con los demás)

Zuki: eres un idiota, solo tú haces enojar a tanto a una persona

Kouta: ¿Cómo que idiota? Da igual, ya acepte el combate y lo voy a ganar

Sofi: weon no lo harás, porque yo soy más fuerte que tú al extremo

Seito: deténganse ahora, es peligroso que se peleen

Kouta y Sofi: ¡no te metas Boss!

Seito: ¡Eh! (Que miedo)

Reborn: ciassu

Seito: ¿Reborn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Reborn: ¿Qué no es obvio? (Se pone un gorro y una polera de réferi) vengo a arbitrar el encuentro de estos guardianes

Seito: ¡¿Qué?

Reborn: y también necesito un jurado compuesto por Hiro, Tenma y Haruko

Seito: ¿Por qué ellos?

Hiro: es bueno verte de nuevo vongola

Haruko: por fin puedo ver a mi príncipe una vez más (sonrojándose)

Tenma: es bueno verte de nuevo Seito-kun

Seito: Tenma-chan… (Sonrojándose)

Reborn: pues bien, como ya que todos están en su lugar la batalla dará inicio (Sonríe) ¡la batalla de salto largo!

Seito: ¿salto… largo?

Reborn: la primera en comenzar será Sofi, por favor pasa al frente

Sofi: muy bien, demostrare mi destreza al extremo (comienza a dar volteretas, saltos largos, ruedas, etc.) ¡listo! (Cansada)

Hiro: 8.9

Tenma: 9.2

Haruko: 6.2

Seito: ¿Por qué un 6.2 Haruko?

Haruko: porque ella te estaba coqueteando mientras saltaba (enojada)

Seito: (¿Por qué dice esas cosas sin sentido?)

Reborn: bueno ahora es el turno de Kouta (no aparece) ¿Dónde esta Kouta?

Seito: ¿Dónde esta? No lo se

Hikari: XI… mire abajo…

Seito: ¿Eh? (mirando abajo) ¡Kouta!

Kouta: (durmiendo)

Zuki: era de esperarse, jamás se mantiene en pie si la pelea es aburrida

Seito: ¡no puede ser!

Reborn: Seito, tu como el jefe debes reemplazar a Kouta en esta competencia (sonríe) y hazlo con tu última voluntad (le dispara)

Seito: … ¡REBORN! ¡GANARE LA COMPETENCIA DE SALTOS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Reborn: necesitaras esto (le dispara en las piernas)

Seito: ¡AQUÍ VOY! (Salta lo mas alto posible)

Hiro:¡in-increíble!

Tenma: sorprendente Seito-kun

Haruko: ese es mi príncipe

Seito: (vuelve al suelo) ¡LOLOGRE! (Vuelve a la normalidad) guau…eso fue increíble

Hiro: 10.0

Tenma: 10.0

Haruko: 10.0

Reborn: buen trabajo Seito

Sofi: ¡weon, eso fue increíble! Acepto mi derrota al extremo

Seito: bueno, gracias Sofi (se voltea y lo golpean) ¡ahh!

Hikari: ¡XI!

Nashin: ya me canse de todo el disturbio que causan en todas partes (mirando a Seito) así que me unirme a ustedes para vigilarlos más de cerca

Reborn: ya era hora de que aceptaras unirte al grupo Nashin

Seito: ¿Eh? Bueno… no se que decir

Zuki: si te quedas en el grupo es mejor que empieces a respetar al Boss ¿entendido? (mirada desafiante)

Nashin: no te prometo nada Rokudo, Zuki, pero lo intentare (mira también enojada a Zuki)

Seito: tranquilas las dos, no se pongan a pelear aquí

Reborn: se comportan igual que sus abuelos Rokudo, Mukuro y Hibari, Kyoya

Nashin: ¡ahora recordé lo que también les iba a decir! (con un poco de miedo) mañana el director de la escuela ira a vernos para una inspección

Seito: ¡¿Qué? (Hibari viene a la escuela, que desgracia)

Reborn: (Sonríe)


	11. Chapter 11

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 11

Misión 11: Hibari Kyoya, nuestro director

(En la escuela)

Seito: que miedo, ya casi es hora de que el director llegue a vernos (temblando)

Zuki: según mi abuelo no es gran cosa, aunque era el guardián más fuerte de la X familia vongola

Hikari: por favor, ahora es más viejo, yo creo que ya perdió todas las habilidades que tenía anteriormente

Seito: según mi abuelo el sigue siendo el más poderoso de los vongola hasta ahora y solo el fue uno de los pocos que lo derroto

(Tocan el timbre)

Seito: ¡ya es hora! (Mira a Zuki) ¿No deberías ir a tu salón Zuki?

Zuki: pedí que me cambiaran de salón y gracias a Nashin se logro (Sonríe)

Seito: ya veo (ahora la veré todos los días, eso es bueno y malo a la vez)

Prof.: de pie todos, como ya saben hoy nuestro director hará la inspección rutinaria que realiza cada cierto tiempo así que les pido que se comporten (mirando a Hikari) en especial usted señorita Gokudera

Hikari: como diga

(Tocan la puerta)

Prof.: creo que ya llego, estudiantes tranquilos y compórtense (habré la puerta) ¿Cómo esta dire-? (lo golpea antes de terminar de saludarlo)

Hibari: te demoraste mucho en abrir, un buen profesor tiene a sus estudiantes ordenados y listos, lo cual al final da tiempo suficiente para abrir rápido la puerta

Prof.: ¡si director, lo lamento, lo lamento!

Hibari: (mira a los alumnos) si alguien habla mientras estoy aquí mirando lo moleré hasta la muerte, al igual que mi nieta Nashin

Nashin: ¡así es! Así que compórtense (mirando a Seito)

Seito: ¿Eh? (Nashin parece un poco preocupada)

Hibari: pasare la lista así que quiero que me contesten solo cuando diga su nombre y si no esta no quiero que nadie diga que no esta ¿queda claro?

Todos: ¡si! (Comienza la lista y llega a los nombres de Seito y los demás)

Hibari: Bovino Kouta

Kouta: aquí…

Hibari: igual de tarado que su abuelo

Seito: (¿nos va a insultar solo a nosotros?)

Hibari: Gokuder Hikari

Hikari: aquí (con mirada enojada)

Hibari: tan temperamental como Gokudera Hayato

Hikari: ¿Qué dijiste? (Furiosa)

Seito: (susurrando) tranquila Hikari, por favor

Hikari: pero XI… ¡Tsk!

Hibari: tú Sawada Seito

Seito: ¡si-si! (¿Por qué a mí?)

Hibari: (saca sus tonfas) veamos si eres tan fuerte como tú abuelo (corre para atacarlo)

Seito: ¡HII! (Recibe un disparo) ¡REBORN! (Detiene el ataque) ¡AHHHHH! (Se saca a Hibari de encima) ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME TOQUES CON MI ÚLTIUMA VOLUNTAD!

Hibari: (así que fue el bebé)

Reborn: (sonriendo) sigues siendo tan bueno como siempre, Hibari Kyoya

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad)

Hibari: tienes suerte, la próxima vez Hare que Nashin te de una paliza (vuelve al frente)

Seito: me salve por poco (suspirando)

Hikari: ¿esta bien XI?

Seito: si tranquila

Hibari: seguire con la lista… (Se queda callado unos momentos)… Rokudo Zuki

Zuki: JUFUFUFU aquí presente director

Hibari: (mirando a Nashin) Nashin, quiero que muelas hasta la muerte a Zuki, es una orden

Nashin: ¿Qué?

Seito: ¿Qué dijo?

Hibari: ya escuchaste Nashin, hazlo es una orden

Nashin:… (Saca sus brazaletes) esta bien… (Corre hacia Zuki)

Seito: ¡Nashin! Detente (se interpone en medio de la pelea y se transforma en modo hiper) ¡REBORN!

Reborn: (paso lo mismo que esa vez cuando salvo a Haruko)

Seito: ¡NO PELEEN, ES UNA ORDEN DE SU BOSS!

Nashi8n: Sawada… Boss…

Zuki: Seito… (Ocultando las garras)

Hibari: (Sonríe) (jamás pensé que tuviera ese poder, se nota que es nieto de Sawada Tsunayoshi) bien ya mi visita a terminado, ya vi lo que quería ver (viendo a Nashin) protege muy bien a Sawada Seito, es una orden (se va)

Nashin: abuelo… lo hare

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad) que alegría, todo termino por fin

Nashin: Boss… gracias…

Seito: Nashin… no hay problema, eres una de mis amigas así que tenia que detenerte para que no del hicieras daño a otra de tus amigas (sonríe)

Nashin: (sonríe)

Hikari: bien dicho XI

Zuki: hay veces que me sorprendes, Seito

Kouta: buen trabajo Boss… (Bostezando)

Seito: gracias

Reborn: bien hecho Seito, estas demostrando que eres un buen jefe a la vez que demuestras ser un buen amigo, buen avance

Seito: Reborn… (Sonríe)

Reborn: por eso mañana en la tarde los llevare a comer sushi a un lugar muy bueno que conozco aquí en namimori, también invitare a Tenma y Haruko

Setio: ¿en serio? Genial

Reborn: (ojala que el problema con la nieta de Yamamoto se haya solucionado ya)


	12. Chapter 12

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 12

Misión 12: la mejor tienda de sushi

(Después de clases)

Seito: ¡por fin es la hora para ir a comer sushi!

Zuki: fue raro que Reborn nos haya invitado a comer sushi sin pedir nada a cambio

Hikari: ¿Qué importa? Ahora iremos a comer gratis y es lo que importa

Nashi: (golpea a Hikari) debes calmarte un poco (sonriendo)

Kouta: (bostezando) me muero de hambre…

Sofi: creí que se iban a demorar una eternidad

Tenma: ola a todos, los estábamos esperando

Seito: Tenma-chan, Sofi, que alegría verlas (empieza a mirar) ¿y donde esta Haruko?

Sofi: ¿Mmm? A si, dijo que tenía que hacer otras cosas y que por eso no podía venir al extremo con nosotros

Seito: (¿acaso todo lo que dice es extremo?)

Reborn: (aparece desde un arbusto) ¡ciassu! (Cayendo en la cabeza de Seito) ¿Están todos listos para ir a comer sushi? Pues entonces vamos

(Camino a la tienda)

Seito: bueno Reborn ¿Dónde queda la tienda? Hemos caminado demasiado ¿no lo crees?

Reborn: se paciente que estamos cerca (se detiene) hemos llegado (sonríe)

(Tienda de sushi de la familia Yamamoto)

Hikari: ¿Yamamoto? ¿No es el guardián de la lluvia de la X familia vongola?

Seito: (sorprendido) ¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas mi abuelo ya había hablado del cuando fui a visitarlo el año pasado

Reborn: (sonríe) me agrada que sepan de los abuelos dentro guardianes

Seito: (lo piensa) ahora que lo mencionas ¿no falta un guardián o guardiana?

Reborn: (pensativo) pasemos a dentro primero

(Entrando)

Seito: ¡buenas tardes!

Yamamoto: vaya, parece que ya llegaron (sonriendo) bienvenidos jóvenes vongola, por favor tomen asiento

(Pasan 30 min.)

Yamamoto: espero que les guste, esto va por cuenta de la casa (sonríe)

Seito: muchas gracias Yamamoto-sempai

Todos: gracias por la comida

Tenma: esta delicioso

Sofi: ¡tiene un sabor muy extremo!

Hikari: compórtate estupida

Sofi: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Nashin: cálmense o las moleré hasta la muerte a ambas

Yamamoto: AJAJAJA se comportan igual que nosotros cuando éramos pequeños (sonriendo)

Seito: oye Yamamoto-sempai ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yamamoto: ¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Seito: (respirando) ¿Dónde esta tu nieta? (preocupado) es que es la única de las nietas que no he conocido entonces me preocupa saber quien es y donde esta

Yamamoto: (mordiéndose el labio)

Reborn: (serio) Seito, ven conmigo y tú también Yamamoto

Seito: ok…

Zuki: suerte Seito

(En el dojo)

Reborn: muy bien Yamamoto es hora de que le cuentes todo a Seito, después de todo Seito va a ser el Boss de Yami

Seito: ¿Yami?

Yamamoto: es el nombre de mi nieta, Yamamoto Yami, ella es mi orgullo desde que nació, le enseñe todas las habilidades que yo aprendí y las perfecciono en poco tiempo, como yo… (Para un momento) pero un día

(Recuerdo de Yamamoto)

"Yamamoto: ¿Qué has hecho Yami? ¿Qué te dije sobre matar a la gente?

Yami: (sonriendo) es que es una gran entretención

Yamamoto: Yami…

¿: Déjala viejo, ahora esta con nosotros, así que no puedes hacer nada para salvarla

Yamamoto: (tiene el mismo tatuaje que Byakuran) ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué le hicieron a Yami?

¿: Lo sabras después (desaparecen con Yami)

Yamamoto: ¡Yami!"

(Volviendo al presente)

Yamamoto: (llorando) ella fue controlada por ese sujeto que tiene un parecido con Byakuran y no pude hacer nada para salvarla

Reborn: (serio)

Seito: ¡yo la salvare!

Yamamoto: (sorprendido)

Reborn: (sonríe)

Seito: no dejare que nadie le haga daño, la salvare para que sea mi guardiana y mi amiga, ¡es una promesa!

Yamamoto: Seito… (Sonriendo) muchas gracias te lo encargo, por favor sálvala

(Detrás de la puerta)

Zuki: JUFUFUFU creo que tendremos trabajo que hacer

Hikari: donde vaya el XI yo lo ayudare

Nashin: es el trabajo que me dio mi abuelo, cuenten conmigo

Sofi: ¡así ayudaremos a Yami al extremo!

Kouta: un poco de diversión no nos hará daño (sonríe)

Zuki: (sonríe) pues esta decidido, todos iremos con Seito a salvar a Yami

Todos: ¡si!

(En el dojo)

Reborn: Seito, habrá que esperar hasta que Yami aparezca, así que por ahora solo abra que esperar y entrenar para poder salvarla

Seito: muy bien, es un hecho (Yami, juro que te salvare)

(En la tienda)

Tenma: vaya se están demorando mucho

Seiti: (apareciendo) Tenma-chan, disculpa por haberte dejado sola

Tenma: no te preocupes, está todo bien tranquilo (sonriendo)

Seito: (sonriendo)

Reborn: (serás un buen Boss algún día Seito, al igual que tú abuelo)


	13. Chapter 13

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 13

Misión 13: Haruko: casería de amor

(Casa de Haruko)

Haruko (sonriendo): he terminado, el regalo perfecto para mí príncipe

(Después de clases en la escuela namimori al otro día)

Seito: (estirándose) hoy fue un día muy pesado

Zuki: al menos no te mueras a la primera minutos de correr, como tú abuelo

Hikari: así es usted es mejor que los otros vongola, XI

Tenma: ¡Seito-kun!

Seito: ¿sucede algo Tenma-chan?

Tenma: (cansada) no nada es que te quería preguntar si querías salir conmigo mañana en la tarde

Seito: ¿en serio? (se pone nervioso) ¡cla-claro!

Tenma: (sonriendo) bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Seito-kun en el centro de namimori cerca de la heladería (se va)

Seito: OK, adiós Tenma-chan (es tan linda)

Zuki: vaya parece que ya te están ganando el corazón de Tenma-chan

Hikari: así se hace XI (¿Por qué no se fija en mí?)

Seito: No digan eso (sonrojado)

Haruko: (detrás de un poste) diablos, Tenma se me adelanto, no puede ser, no importa, los seguiré de todas maneras y le daré mi regalo, lo juro

(En la casa de Seito)

Mamá de Seito: ¿así que vas a salir mañana en la tarde?

Seito: si, así es

Mamá de Seito: me alegro mucho Sei-kun, pero ¿crees que podrías llevar a Kouta contigo?

Seito: ¿a Kouta? ¿Por qué?

Mamá de Seito: es que quiero que salga un rato, que siempre lo veo encerrado y durmiendo, por favor cúmpleme ese favor (sonriendo)

Seito: esta bien… (Mierda)

Mamá de Seito: ¡buenas noches, Sei kun!

Seito: ¡buenas noches! (suspirando)

Reborn: ¿acaso pasa algo malo?

Seito: ¿Reborn?

Reborn: supe que iban a salir con Tenma mañana en la tarde

Seito: si… pero por desgracia mamá me pidió que llevara a Kouta conmigo (suspirando) que mal, mí cita será un desastre

Reborn: (sonríe) no te preocupes, yo me encargare de Kouta mientras tienes la cita con Tenma

Seito: ¿en serio harías eso por mí? ¡Muchas gracias!

Reborn: (sonríe) (mañana será un día divertido)

(Día de la cita en el centro de namimori)

Seito: (esperando)

Tenma: ¡Seito-kun!

Seito: ola Tenma-chan, llegaste rápido

Tenma: si, es que creí que era muy tarde, por eso me apresure

Seito: ya veo… pues llegaste a tiempo, eso es lo bueno ¿no? (sonriendo)

Tenma: tienes toda la razón (sonriendo)

Seito: y bueno ¿nos vamos?

Tenma: ¡si!

Haruko: (detrás de un árbol) lo encontré…

(En la heladería)

Tenma: mm… bueno ¿y que vas a pedir tú Seito-kun?

Seito: aún no me decido, todo lo del menú me gusta… (Lo piensa) pediré un helado de chocolate con chispas de maní

Tenma: suena delicioso, pediré uno igual (sonriendo)

Seito: será la mejor, camarera queremos… (Impactado) ¿Ha-Haruko?

Haruko: ¿Por qué me estas engañando con esta chica en mis narices? (furiosa)

Seito: ¿de que estas hablando?

Tenma: (cara de pregunta)

Seito: no es lo que parece

Haruko: deja de hablarle, te lo prohíbo

Seito: ¿Eh? (¿Qué le pasa a Haruko?)

Reborn: deberías hacerle caso sino quieres problemas

Seito: ¿Reborn? ¿Qué haces aquí? (mira al frente de Reborn) ¡Kouta!

Kouta: hola Boss…

Seito: dijiste que lo ibas a alejar de mi cita

Reborn: yo creí que ibas a ir a otro lado, por eso traje a Kouta a este lugar (sonriendo)

Seito: no se si creerte…

Haruko: ¡príncipe! (Sacando un peluche) ¡Ten!

Seito: ¿para mí?

Haruko: lo hice hace dos días atrás y te lo quería dar en nuestra cita, pero Tenma se me adelanto por eso, por eso…

Seito: pero Haruko, yo… (Quiero decirle que me gusta Tenma y que a ella solo la quiero como amiga)

Reborn: entonces hazlo con tú última voluntad (le dispara)

Seito: … ¡REBORN! ¡REBELARE MIS SENTIMIENTOS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! (Mira a Haruko y Tenma) ¡TENMA, TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y HARUKO, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS!

Haruko:…

Tenma:…

Seito: (volviendo a la normalidad)… (Creo que ya no me quieren hablar)

Haruko: eso ya lose… pero de todas formas me esforzare para que te llegues a fijar en mi Seito-san (sonriendo)

Seito: Haruko…

Tenma: yo quería conocerte mas Seito-kun, por eso te invite a salir y he quedado completamente satisfecha (sonriendo)

Seito: Tenma-chan… gracias a las dos por entender

Reborn: (sonriendo)

Haruko: bueno será mejor que traiga los helados, porque hice que me contrataran para hoy pero creo que eso no va a ocurrir, vengo en seguida (sale)

Seito: Haruko trae también para ti y te sientas a conversar con nosotros (sonriendo)

Haruko: ¿en serio?

Tenma: si, hazlo por favor, seria agradable

Haruko: gracias… en seguida vengo… (Sale corriendo) (Detrás de la puerta de entrada)… Gracias Seito-san… (Llorando)

(Desde un edificio)

¿: ¿Seito, Eh? (sonríe) espero que el logre derrotarlos (se va)


	14. Chapter 14

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 14

Misión 14: día en la piscina

(En la escuela)

Prof.: bueno chicos, como saben hoy iremos a la piscina para realizar las clases de natación que habíamos fijado hace un mes, así que espero que hayan traído sus trajes de baño para que no tengamos la complicación de tener que comprar otro

Todos: si profesor

Seito: no puede ser… (Suspirando)

Hikari: ¿Qué sucede XI?

Zuki: a Seito no le gustan las piscinas, porque aún no sabe nadar bien

Hikari: ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad eso XI?

Seito: por desgracia si lo es… No hay muy buen nadador que digamos

Hikari: ¡no se preocupe, yo lo ayudare! Le daré clases para que pueda nadar mejor XI

Seito: ¿en serio harías eso por mí? Gracias Hikari

Zuki: deja de decir estupideces, yo ayudare a Seito y lo haré mejor de lo que lo harías tú

Hikari: maldita… (Empuñando su mano)

Seito: cálmense ustedes dos, si quieren las dos me enseñan y ahí veremos quien es mejor explicando

Zuki: me parece razonable, JUFUFUFU

Hikari: muy bien XI, le demostrare mis habilidades

Kouta: ellas si que están locas por lo que veo

Zuki y Hikari: ¿Qué dijiste? (Cara demoníaca)

Kouta: yo no dije nada… (Asustado)

Prof.: muy bien chicos ordenen sus cosas, nos vamos a la piscina

(En el bus)

Seito: ¿y Nashin no viene?

Zuki: dijo que tenía que quedarse a cuidar la escuela para que no hubiera desorden

Seito: ya veo… (Bueno no puedo pedir otra cosa, después de todo es la jefa del comité de disciplina de la escuela)

(En la piscina)

Seito: guau esta increíble… esta mejor que la piscina de la escuela

Zuki: tiene razón, tiene muchas cosas diferentes (sonriendo)

Prof.: por favor vayan a cambiarse a los camarines y luego vuelvan para las clases

Todos: ¡si!

Hikari: nos vemos después XI

Seto: si, vamos Kouta

Kouta: si… (Bostezando)

(10 min. Después)

Seito: pues bueno ya es hora de irnos

Hikari: espere XI…

Seito: ¿Eh?... ¡ahh! (Queda impactado)

Kouta: ¿son-son realmente ellas?

Zuki: claro que somos nostras ¿Quiénes creían que éramos?

Seito y Kouta: pues… (Reciben un golpe de Zuki)

Hikari: ¡XI!

Zuki: se lo merecen (enfadada)

Prof.: (tocando el silbato) muy bien niños, comencemos la clase, comiencen a practicar y en cuanto los llame vienen y dan el examen

Hikari: ¡muy bien XI! Yo seré la primera en enseñarle como nadar… (saca una pizarra y se pone lentes) debes usar un peso controlado en brazos y piernas y solo sumergirlas un 12.5% de lo que debería meterlas en el agua y así la ley se cumple para nadar a la perfección ¿entendió XI?

Seito: para ser sincero no entendí nada… (No sabe como explicar)

Zuki: eres muy mala explicando, dejamelo a mí… (Se acerca a Seito)muy bien Seito debes mover los brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo y flotar

Seito: (es pero que la explicación de Hikari)

Sofi: dejen de explicarle mal

Seito: ¿Sofi? ¿Tú aquí?

Sofi: yo le enseñare como nadar al extremo (aguarda unos segundos) ¡ahora usted debe hacerlo como en el Tae Kwan Do y mover las piernas y brazos para dar golpes al agua y así lograra nadar al extremo!

Seito: ¡eso tampoco lo entiendo!

Kouta: Boss (le dice algo en el oído) inténtalo así

Seito: si-si (comienza a hacer lo que Kouta le explica y empieza a nadar) lo estoy logrando, increíble

Hikari: ¿Cómo?

Zuki: imposible…

Sofi: ¿Por qué el si lo logro y nosotras no?

Zuki: oye Kouta ¿Qué le dijiste a Seito?

Kouta: que nadara de la manera que le acomodara más y braceando un poco brazos y piernas

Zuki, Hikari y Sofi: ¿Qué?

Seito: se siente increíble…

Reborn: ahora veamos si puedes escapar de nuestro delfín come hombre (deja salir un delfín que comienza a perseguir a Seito)

Seito: ¡que diablos! ¡ahh!... ¡sálvenme! (Nadando muy rapido para no ser devorado)

(25 min. Después)

Seito: no puede más… (El delfín también esta cansado, así que no me comerá por ahora)

Reborn: muy bien hecho, demostraste que podías nadar

Seito: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Reborn? Casi muero

Reborn: pero no pasó así que todo esta bien

Seito: no puede ser… (Se hunde)

Hikari: ¡Xi!

Zuki: pobre Seito…

Sofi: oye Sawada, sal de ahí

Seito: ¡ya me estoy cansando de esto Reborn!


	15. Chapter 15

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 15

Misión 15: Riohey y Gokudera: "historia al extremo"

(Casa de Seito)

Seito: ¡ya nos vamos mamá!

Mamá de Seito: ¡cuídense!

Seito: (suspirando)

Kouta: ¿Qué ocurre Boss?

Seito: sigo pensando en el problema de Yami… aún no logro entender porque hizo lo hizo

Kouta: tranquilo Boss, cuando la encontremos sabremos la verdad

Seito: creo que tienes razón… (Mira hacia el frente) ¿Eh? ¿No son Hikari y Sofi?

Kouta: creo que si, vayamos a ver Boss

Seito: ¡si!

Hikari: ¡deja de decir eso! Mi abuelo no es lo que tú estas diciendo (aguantando el llanto)

Sofi: solo estoy diciendo la verdad al extremo

Seito: ¿Qué sucede aquí? (Gritando)

Hikari: XI…

Sofi: Sawada…

Seito: ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Hikari: …

Sofi: solo le dije que nuestros abuelos eran amigos y que mi abuelo siempre lo ayudo por que era muy débil en la batalla, al extremo

Hikari: maldita… ya te dije que eso no es verdad mi abuelo era una persona poderosa, era la mano derecha del abuelo del XI

Seito: Hikari…

Hikari: (llorando)

Seito: Hikari, tranquila no llores (la braza)

Hikari: es que no lo puedo creer XI, no puedo (llorando) ¡mierda!

¿: Deja de llorar Hikari, así no fue como te eduque

Hikari: (levantando la vista) ¿abuelo?

Seito: tú eres el guardián de la tormenta de la X generación, Gokudera Hayato

Gokudera: parece que soy conocido, eso es bueno

Hikari: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Reborn: yo lo traje (saliendo de un poste) también traje a otra persona

Seito: ¿Eh?

¿: Cuanto tiempo sin verte Gokudera, Reborn

Seito: ¡Sasagawa Riohey!

Sofi: ¡abuelo!

Riohey: has crecido mucho pequeña (poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Sofi)

Reborn: muy bien ustedes dos, es hora de que hablen sobre la verdad

Gokudera: ya lo sabemos (mirando a Hikari) lo que te dice Sofi no es del todo mentira, Ryohey si me ayudaba y protegía algunas veces

Hikari: (impactada) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Riohey: tenía miedo de que lo vieras como un debilucho que ni podía defenderse en ninguna situación

Hiakri: ¡jamás hubiera pensado eso! Eres mi abuelo y te quiero tal como eres, no quiero que cambies

Gokudera: Hikari… gracias (sonriendo)

Sofi: pero, ¿Cuándo salvaste a Gokudera abuelo? Eso nunca me lo contaste

Riohey: fue cuando Gokudera viajo al futuro

(Recuerdo de Riohey)

"Gokudera: ¡ahh! (son poder moverse) ¿Qué haces cabeza de césped?

10Riohey: tus habilidades aún no están a la altura de Ganma, no puedo dejar que te destruyan aquí, cabeza de pulpo

Gokudera: maldito…

10Riohey: por favor cálmate y pronto será tu turno"

(Presente)

Riohey: luego de eso Ganma me derroto y Gokudera logro ganar la batalla, el me salvo la vida al igual que yo lo hice

Sofi: vaya, así que eso paso… estoy confundida al extremo

Gokudera: escucha Hikari, tal vez te haya mentido, pero es que no quería que fueras como yo

Hikari: ¿Qué?

Gokudera: quería que pudieras pedir ayuda cuando la necesitaras y ayudar a otras personas aparte de defender al jefe de la familia ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Hikari: si, abuelo (mira a Seito) XI ayúdeme a pararme

Seito: claro… (La levanta)

Riohey: oye Sawada. Tienes un gran parecido a tú abuelo, serás un gran jef3e de la mafia en el futuro, al extremo

Seito: Riohey-sempai…

Gokudera: si nosotros tuviéramos voz y voto te elegiríamos como el sucesor sin vacilar

Seito: Gokudera-sempai… muchas gracias

Riohey: bueno ya es hora de irme, el gimnasio a quedado solo mucho tiempo, nos vemos Gokudera, suerte con tus estudios (le da la mano)

Gokudera: gracias, suerte con el gimnasio, que no pierdan ninguna vez (sonriendo) (se va)

Hikari: XI… prometo ayudarlo en todo y defender a la familia cueste lo que cueste

Sofi: yo digo lo mismo, defenderé a la familia con mi fuerza al extremo

Kouta: creo que esto se pone cada vez más interesante (sonriendo)

Seito: chicos… muy bien mostraremos que podemos ser una gran familia

Reborn: así se habla Seito, sigue así y tú entrenamiento no será tan duro

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Entrenamiento? No puede ser… jajaja

Todos: (riendo)


	16. Chapter 16

Katekyo Hitman Reborn; XI Familia Vongola Misión 16

Misión 16: Hiro vs Zuki: "niebla es mejor que cielo"

(Casa de Seito)

Seito: (haciendo lagartijas) 99… ¡100! (Se cae)

Hiro: muy bien Seito, haz logrado mejorar tu marca de 50 a 100

Reborn: se nota que no eres como tú abuelo pero… sigue siendo un poco patético

Seito: (retomando el aire) deja de decir eso, no estoy esforzando lo mejor que puedo

Hiro: tranquilo Seito, bueno sigamos con 80 sentadillas ¿Qué te parece?

Seito: ¿80? Bueno, será… (Suspirando)

Mamá de Seito: (gritando) ¡Sei-kun, te busca Zuki-chan!

Seito: ¡dile que suba!

Zuki: (entrando a l habitación) hola Seito ¿Qué haces?

Seito: realizo un entrenamiento a cargo de Hiro… (Haciendo sentadillas) el cual es muy duro

Zuki: ¿Hiro? ¿Quién es Hiro?

Hiro: hola, soy Cavallone Hiro, hijo de Cavallone Dino

Zuki: ¿Cavallone, Eh? (Sacando las garras) creo que no me vendría mal una pelea contigo JUFUFUFU

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estas haciendo Zuki?

Zuki: vamos Cavalllone, ponte en guardia

Hiro: he… (Mirando a Jin) oye Jin ¿puedes llevarnos al terreno baldío cerca de aquí?

Jin: ¡claro, Boss!

(Terreno baldío)

Reborn: (sonríe)

Zuki: mi abuelo me lo ha dicho, que los Cavallone son una familia muy poderosa y que los jefes son muy buenos con cualquier arma (moviendo sus garras) pero eso lo comprobare con mis propios ojos

Hiro: (sacando un mazo de cartas) veremos si lo puedo probar

Reborn: (como sufrir) a la cuenta de 3 comienza la pelea ¿de acuerdo? 1… 2… (Sonriendo) ¡3!

Zuki: (comienza a correr) demostrare mi fuerza (golpea a Hiro con las garras)

Hiro: Tsk… (Moviendo una mano) ASES DEL CIELO (4 cartas caen encima de Zuki)

Zuki: ¡Ah! (Cae) mierda…

Hiro: vamos Zuki, demuéstrame tus verdaderas fuerzas (comienza a lanzar miles de cartas)

Zuki: (las esquiva) por poco…

Seito: ¿estas bien Zuki?

Zuki: si, descuida Seito no perderé este encuentro

Seito: (Zuki…)

Zuki: 4to REINO (su ojo comienza a brillar) ¡ten esto! (Golpea a Hiro y lo manda a volar)

Jin: ¡Boss!

Zuki: ¡aún no termina! (Salta para atacarlo en el aire)

Hiro: (sonríe) lo siento, esto termina aquí… JOCKER (dos cartas golpean el pecho de Zuki y la arrojan al piso con fuerza)

Seito: ¡Zuki! (Corre donde Zuki) ¡Zuki! ¿Estas bien?

Hiro: tranquilo, ella esta bien, solo la golpee un poco

Jin: buen trabajo Boss

Zuki: Seito…

Seito: Zuki, tranquila todo saldrá bien, descuida

Zuki: lo siento… no pude derrotarlo… (Se tapa el rostro para no llorar)

Seito: no digas eso tú eres muy poderosa Zuki, no debes demostrarlo… (Sonríe) porque yo lose desde el corazón

Zuki: Boss… gracias…

Hiro: bueno Seito será mejor que me lleve a Zuki al hospital, tranquilo ella estara bien (la toma en brazos y se va en la limosina con ella)

Seito: (preocupado)

Reborn: debes estar tranquilo Seito, al fin y al cabo que es la nieta de Mukuro

Seito: lose, pero… (Pegandole al suelo) no pude hacer nada para detener la pelea, yo no quería que Zuki peleara… mierda… mierda (mordiéndose el labio)

Reborn: (golpeando a Seito) compórtate Seito, demuéstrale tú valor a Zuki, ella peleaba para demostrarte que era digna de tú confianza, no desperdicies eso

Seito: Reborn… tienes razón, no es momento de bajar mi guardia ni mi valor, después de todo ella será mi guardiana

Reborn: (sonríe) (el comprende más rápido que su abuelo)

(Desde el puente)

¿: oni-chan… (Llorando)


	17. Chapter 17

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 17

Misión 17: Hiro vs Nashin: "ni loca dejare que seas mi tutor algún día"

(Camino a la escuela)

Hikari: así que eso sucedió

Seito: así es, ella a estado dos días en el hospital pero los médicos dicen que no es nada grave y que mañana podrá volver a la escuela

Kouta: es increíble que haya sobrevivido al ataque de Hiro, es algo que no se ve todos los días

Seito: puede que tengas razón…

(En la escuela)

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿No es la limosina de Hiro?

Hikari: así es, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

Nashin (gritando): ¡NOOOOO!

Seito: sonó como Nashin, vamos a ver (salen corriendo) Nashin…

Hiro (en el suelo)

Hikari: ¿Qué-que paso aquí?

Nashin: ¡el dijo que iba a ser mi maestro algún día y eso no puedo permitirlo! (Enojada)

Seito: (¿solo por eso lo noqueo?)

Hiro: vaya se nota que golpeas bien, será un honor entrenarte en el futuro (sonríe)

Nashin: tú… no entiendes… (Ardiendo en rabia)

Seito: ¡HII! Hikari, Kouta, sosténganla

Hikari y Kouta: ¡si!

Nashin (afirmada): ¡déjenme para matarlo de una vez!

Seito: (¿Por qué tenia que ocurrir esto hoy?) a todo esto ¿Por qué dices que serás el maestro de Nashin en el futuro?

Hiro: bueno veras… cuando era pequeño, mi padre me dijo

(Recuerdos de Hiro)

"Dino: Hiro, dentro de poco tendrás la edad adecuada para ser maestro de la descendiente vongola de la nube

Hiro: ¿vongola de la nube?

Dino: así es, yo entrene a Hibari Kyoya, quien era el vongola de la nube en ese entonces, ahora tú deberás entrena a su nieta como ya te explique que lo hicieras

Hiro: si-si

Dino: te lo encargo, Hiro"

(Volviendo a la realidad)

Hiro: por esa razón vine hasta la escuela para informarle a Nashin lo que iba a hacer a futuro

Nashin: ¡no lo harás!

Hiro: ¿Eh?

Nashin: mi abuelo me dijo que los Cavallone son unos buenos para anda, por esa razón no permitiré que me entrenes

Seito: (¿eso dijo Hibari?)

Hiro: bueno, si eso crees, no me queda más remedio que mostrarte mi poder (se saca la chaqueta y en sus brazos hay dos dragones que representan el Yin y el Yang)

Nashin: como quieras (saca sus brazaletes) comencemos (comienza a golpear a Hiro)

Hiro: ¡AHGG! (Demonios, sin Jin aquí no podré hacer nada)

Nashin: ¡muere!

Seito: (no puede ser, Hiro va a perder)

Jin (gritando): ¡Boss!

Hiro: (por fin) (saca un mazo de cartas) ¡TREBOLUTION! (12 cartas atacan a Nashin)

Nashin: ¿Qué-que? (Cae en el suelo)

Hiro: escucha Nashin, si quieres ser igual de fuerte que tú abuelo permíteme ser tú maestro en un futuro cercano, te lo pido como un favor

Nashin: Tsk… mierda…

Seito: (Nashin…)

Hiro: no me digas ahora, respóndeme cuando vuelva la próxima vez… (Se va)

Jin: ¡espere Boss!

Seito: (levantando a Nashin) ¿estas bien?

Nashin: si… maldición… creo que tendré que dejar que me entrene para ser mejor…

Seito: Nashin… sea lo que sea que decidas nosotros te apoyaremos

Hikari: lo que dijo el XI

Nashin: muchas gracias, a todos

Reborn: (sonríe) (mira por la ventana al otro edificio y ve a una niña que los observa) (pronto te salvaremos de ese infierno, Yami)


	18. Chapter 18

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 18

Misión 18: festival de Sakuras: "Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya"

(En la escuela)

Tenma (decorando): así va bien, creo que algunas decoraciones más y esta listo ¿no lo crees así Haruko?

Haruko (sonriendo): así es, somos las mejores cuando se trata de decoración (golpeándose en el pecho)

Tenma (riendo)

Haruko (riendo)

(En el salón)

Seito (mirando por la ventana): vaya parece que este año el festival se viene mejor que el del año pasado ¿no lo crees Zuki?

Zuki (apartada)

Hikari: a estado todo el rato así, al igual que Nashin

Nashin (apartada)

Seito: pero, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo

Zuki: hoy mi abuelo viene a la escuela para celebrar el día que creo este festival

Nashin: mi abuelo también viene para golpear a su abuelo por lo que le hizo cuando eran pequeños…

Seito: ¿Mukuro y Hibari? (Temblando) no puede ser…

Kouta: de que se preocupa Boss, al fin y al cabo que ellos se terminaran destruyendo el uno al otro (bostezando)

Seito: ¡eso es lo que me preocupa!

¿: oya, oya, así que tú eres el nuevo vongola ¿no es así?

Seito: (esa voz)

Zuki: hola abuelo…

Seito (girando con miedo) ¡Rokudo Mukuro! (Gritando)

Mukuro: KUFUFUFU creo que soy muy conocido

Hikari: el es el guardián de la niebla de la X generación

Mukuro: oya, se me había olvidado que aún pertenezco a eso (mira a Zuki) y supongo que tú también lo estas ¿o no Zuki? (sonriendo)

Zuki: así es…

Mukuro: KUFUFUFU… buena decisión (le pone la mano en la cabeza a Zuki) enorgulléceme como una gran ilusionista que eres

Zuki: (sonriendo) JUFUFUFU, claro abuelo

Hibari: (derribando la puerta)

Seito: ¡Hi-Hibari-sempai!

Hibari: Rokudo Mukuro

Mukuro: Hibari Kyoya

Seito: (esto va mal)

Hibari (saca sus tonfas): es hora de molerte hasta la muerte (corre en dirección hacia Mukuro)

Mukuro: KUFUFUFU, sabía que dirías eso (saca su tridente y corre hacia Hibari)

Zuki: ¡abuelo!

Nashin: ¡abuelo!

Seito: (diablos, debería…)

Reborn: ni se te ocurra meterte

Seito: ¿Reborn?

Reborn: si te sigo disparando terminaras con la misma enfermedad que tubo Tsuna cuando era el nuevo jefe

Seito: ¿enfermedad? ¡Ahora recuerdo! Es el de las calaveras delatoras

Reborn: así es, por eso no puedo seguir disparándote, así que solo observa

Seito: pero…

Hibari (bloqueando el tridente): vamos, puede hacerlo mejor

Mukuro (esquiva las tonfas): solo estoy calentando

Hikari: que fuerza tienen esos dos…

Kouta (se levanta): basta de estupideces (carga sus manos con electricidad) ¡ELECTRO TACTO! (Toca a Mukuro y a Hibari y los paraliza)

Hibari: (¿Qué? No puedo moverme)

Mukuro: (jamás pensé que el nieto de ese mocoso pudiera hacer esto, estoy impresionado)

Seito: ¡Kouta! In-increíble

Kouta: diablos, no quería usar este poder ahora, pero era necesario, ya que el Boss lo pedía

Seito: Kouta…

Zuki: ¡abuelo! ¿Estas bien?

Mukuro: si, tranquila (sonriendo)

Nashi: abuelo, ¿Estás bien?

Hibari: tranquilízate, no soy tan débil para perecer por ese ataque

Mukuro (mirando a Kouta): debo reconocer que tienes un poder sorprendente, me impresiona que seas más fuerte que tú abuelo Lambo (se levanta) bueno chicos, falta poco para que empiece el festival, dense prisa

Seito: tiene razón, mejor démonos prisa (sale corriendo)

Hikari: espere XI (lo sale persiguiendo)

Kouta: no tan rapido…

Mukuro: Zuki, cuida bien al nieto de Sawada, veremos que tan lejos llega, KUFUFUFU

Zuki: si abuelo (se va)

Hibari: ¿Qué esperas Nashin? Ve con ellos

Nashin: ¡si, abuelo! (se va)

Mukuro: KUFUFUFU, jamás creí que todos ellos apoyaran a Sawada Seito de esa manera

Hibari: es difícil de creer, aún me cuesta digerirlo

Reborn: pero ¿ustedes creen que el esta listo para salvar a Yami?

Mukuro: un poco más de entrenamiento y estará listo para derrotar a quien sea, te lo aseguro

Hibari (sonríe)

Reborn (sonríe): es hora de aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento de Seito desde mañana temprano


	19. Chapter 19

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 19

Misión 19: entrenamiento en las montañas

(Casa de Seito)

Reborn: Seito, Seito

Seito (durmiendo)

Reborn: (Leon se transforma en un megáfono) ¡SEITO!

Seito: ¡AHHHH! (Se cae de la cama) ¡¿Qué sucede contigo Reborn? Son las 5 de la mañana

Reborn: es hora de que vayamos a entrenar a las montañas para mejorar tú condición física

Seito: ¿a las montañas? ¿acaso estas loco?

Reborn (inflando sus cachetes): pero tú fuiste el que dijo que harías cualquier cosa para salvar a Yami

Seito: si se lo que dije, pero entrenar en las montañas ¿no será mucho?

Reborn: vamos, solo será por hoy, no creo que tengas problemas por hacerlo solo un dá

Seito: bueno yo… (Suspirando) esta bien, hagámoslo (esto me da mala espina)

(Camino a las montañas)

Reborn: ya casi llegamos Seito, resiste un poco más

Seito (cargando una roca gigante): eso… dijiste… hace 30 min. Atrás… además ¿Por qué llevo esta roca en mi espalda?

Reborn: es para mejorar la resistencia de tus piernas y espalda

Seito: ¡pero ¿tenía que ser una roca?

Reborn: si quieres la cambio por un elefante

Seito: ¡seria casi lo mismo!

Reborn: ya llegamos (mirando el paisaje) puedes bajar la roca si quieres

Seito: gracias… (La deja en el suelo)… ahora ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

Reborn: debes dar 200 vueltas alrededor de la montaña (sonríe)

Seito: ¡¿Qué? ¡Acaso estas loco!

Reborn: debes hacerlo, si no quieres que te coma el león (sale un león de la nada)

Seito: ¡Hii! ¡No es posible! (Se pone a correr)

(20 min. Después)

Seito: ¡auxilio!

León (rugiendo)

Reborn: solo te falta una vuelta, tú puedes hacerlo

(1 min. Después)

Seito (en el suelo, casi sin aire)

Reborn: muy bien, ya cumpliste la meta y además entrenaste al león, lo cual es un gran logro (sonríe)

Seito: no entiendo porque usas estos métodos para entrenarme…

Reborn: y aún no término… es hora de hacer 500 lagartijas

Seito: bueno… creo que no será difícil… (Se pone en posición)

Reborn (sonríe): con algo de complicación (jala una cuerda y una roca cae encima de Seito)

Seito: ¡AGHHHHH! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

Reborn: debes hacer las lagartijas con algo de peso, así que ponte a trabajar Seito

Seito: ¿Por qué yo? (llorando)

(20 min. Después)

Seito: 490… 491… 492 (jadeando)

Reborn: vamos te falta poco (arriba d ela roca)

Seito: 493… 494…495…

Reborn: ahora con una mano (sonríe)

Seito: ¡¿Qué?... 496… 497… 498… 499… ¡500! (Arroja la roca al lado)

Reborn: (buen trabajo Seito, haz demostrado tú fuerza mental y física, te felicito)

(En la tarde)

Reborn: tú última prueba será… (Sonriendo) nadar en las aguas tranquilas de ese río

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? (esto me da mala espina)

(En el río)

Reborn: debes nadar hasta la cascada de haya (señala la cascada a lo lejos)

Seito: bueno… no se ve tan complicado… (Empieza a nadar)

Reborn (arrojando pirañas y tiburones) por cierto si no lo haces rápido serás devorado por las pirañas y los tiburones

Seito: ¿Qué? (mira hacia atrás) ¡AHH! ¡No puede ser! (Comienza a nadar a toda velocidad)

(1 hora después, en la noche)

Seito: ¡ya casi llego! (Llorando)

Reborn (al lado de la cascada) sigue así Seito o si no te comerán (sonríe)

Seito: ¡ya lose! ¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes!

(2 min. Después)

Seito (afuera del agua y jadeando)

Reborn: ya estas listo

Seito: ¿para que?

Reborn (serio): para salvar a Yami…

Seito: (tiene razón) con este entrenamiento he quedado resistente y fuerte, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para salvarla

Reborn (sonríe): eso lo sabrás muy pronto

Seito (sonríe): (Yami, iré por ti, te lo prometo)

(Cine abandonado)

¿: ¿Ya todo esta preparado para ir por los vongola?

¿: si, no hay duda que se han preparado para la pelea con Yami y nosotros, Nico-sempai

Nico: ya es hora de que Yami despierte Nyu (sonríe) esto será divertido

(En otra habitación)

Yami (sonriendo): oni-chan… es hora de jugar


	20. Chapter 20

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 20

Misión 20: lluvia en primavera

(En la escuela)

Tenma (mirando por la ventana): que raro…

Seito: ¿Qué pasa, Tenma-chan?

Tenma: esta lloviendo y eso que recién estamos en primavera, me parece raro Seito-kun

Seito: tienes razón, es muy extraño

Hikari: ¡XI!

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Hikari?

Hikari: han aparecido 5 bebes iguales a Reborn y quieren hablar con usted

Seito: ¿conmigo?

(En el salón)

Zuki: Seito… ya era hora

¿: ¿Aparte de que no me pagan debo estar esperando?

¿: Tranquilízate, recuerda porque vinimos, Kora

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son?

Reborn: son los arcobalenos, los bebes más fuertes de la mafia

Seito: ¿arcobaleno?

Hikari: mi abuelo me dijo que ellos han sido maldecidos con la vida eterna y forma de bebe, además de un gran poder

Kouta: increíble…

Nashin: mi abuelo dijo que uno de ellos era su sirviente (sonriendo)

¿: ¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo fui el maestro de tú abuelo y por eso era tan fuerte y…

Nashin: deja de hablarme como si fueras mi jefe

Reborn: comportate, Skull

Skull: ¡ella empezó, Reborn-sempai! No fue mi culpa

Nashin (mirada fija en Skull)

Skull: … no dije nada… (Temblando)

Reborn: bueno, es hora de que los presente… primero esta el arcobaleno de la lluvia, Colonello

Colonello: es un placer, Kora

Reborn: el arcobaleno de la niebla, Mammon

Mammon: no me gusta trabajar si es gratis (seria)

Reborn: el arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fong

Fong (suspirando): mucho gusto

Reborn: el arcobaleno de rayo, Verde

Verde (saliendo de su escondite): espero que nos llevemos bien o algo así (sonriendo)

Seito: (que frío fue ese saludo)

Reborn: esos son todos

Skull: oye Reborn, te falto mencionarme, al arcobaleno de la nube

Reborn: no eres muy importante que digamos

Skull: ¡¿Qué?

Seito: falta uno…

Reborn: ¿Hmm?

Seito: el arcobaleno del cielo, porque por deducción tú eres el arcobaleno del sol

Reborn: exacto, y sobre el arcobaleno del cielo… (Mira a Tenma) ella se rebelara cuando sea el momento correcto

Tenma: (tío…)

Seito: ya veo… bueno y a todo esto ¿Por qué querían vernos?

Reborn: es sobre Yami

Zuki: ¿Yami?

Fong: así es, hemos descubierto donde esta y quien la tiene

Sofi: ¿en serio? ¡Eso es genial al extremo!

Kouta: no te exaltes tanto

Seito: y ¿Quiénes son los que la tienen?

Colonello: es el nieto de Byakuran, Nico y su amiga Nyu

Zuki: ¿Qué? (Sorprendida)

Seito: ¿sucede algo Zuki?

Zuki: yo-yo… conozco a esos dos

Seito: ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son?

Reborn: ellos eran antes los subordinados de Zuki ¿o me equivoco?

Zuki: así es…. Pero luego ellos se fueron sin avisar y lo último que me dijo Nico fue… "si alguna vez nos separamos, ten en cuenta que tratare de matarte"… (Golpeando la mesa) ese maldito… jamás pensé que haría esto…

Nashin: calmate Zuki

Seito: pero aún no entiendo ¿Por qué la secuestraron?

Verde: por el poder que poseía de la lluvia y la espada

Hikari: ¿espada? ¿Acaso es el estilo que le enseño Yamamoto?

Reborn: así es, el poder para Nico es vital, por eso usa sus poderes para controlar a Yami

Hikari: ese maldito…

Seito: ¿y donde se encuentan ahora?

Reborn (sonríe): ahora se encuentran en el templo namimori

Nashin: ¿en el templo?

Fong: así es, fue descubierto por Mammon y Skull

Skull: por supuesto que gracias a mi ¿Qué esperabas?

Mammon: no era mi intención ya que al final no me pagaron nada

Hikari: entonces que esperamos, XI vamos a buscar a Yami

Reborn: no será necesario, porque ellos vienen hacia aquí

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Seito: no-no puede ser…

Tenma: Seito-kun…

Reborn: pero aunque ellos vengan no podemos hacer nada para detenerlos aún

Hikari: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Colonello: porque debemos esperar a que nos manden la orden para movernos

Kouta: ¿orden? ¿De quien?

Reborn (pensativo): del vongola X, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Seito: ¿mi abuelo?

Skull: no se porque necesitamos esa orden, deberíamos actuar de inmediato y… (Recibe un golpe)

Colonello: ¡cállate de una vez, Kora!

Nashin: vaya es como ver a alguien caerse a un pozo (sonríe)

Seito: (es algo raro ese pensamiento) y ¿Cuándo llegara esa orden?

Reborn: no lose, hay que esperar a ver que responde el X acerca de esto

¿ (Desde afuera): aún sigues haciéndole caso a los vongola, pequeño arcobaleno

Zuki: pero si es… ¡Nico!

Nico: oh… Zuki-san… creí que jamás te volvería a ver

Hikari: maldito ¿Dónde tienen a Yami? Si no me lo dices…

¿: Nico-san, debes tener cuidado con lo que dice

Nico: lose, lose, pequeña Nyu

Zuki: (Nyu…)

Nico: si quieres saber deberás ir al templo namimori (sonriendo) pero sin su jefe

Guardianes: ¿Qué?

Nyu: por desgracia alguien debe esperar el mensaje del X vongola y quien mejor que Seito-san, quien es el descendiente de la familia vongola

Seito: pero yo…

Reborn: Seito… es una trampa

Todos: ¿Qué?

Nico: sabía que no podría engañar al arcobaleno Reborn (sonríe)… pero cuando vengamos a atacar a lo guardianes también ustedes sufriran (desaparece con Nyu)

Sofi: esto es malo al extremo…

Reborn: hora de decidir quienes pelearan y quienes se quedaran aquí, Seito es tu decisión

Seito: bueno, yo…

Nashin: yo me quedo a proteger al Boss (sonríe)

Sofi: yo también al extremo, de todas formas pelear con enanos no me sirve

Seito: ¿y tú Zuki?

Zuki: debo quedarme, mis heridas aún no sanan por completo y me volvería un estorbo, pero no niego que quiero matar al Nico con mis propias manos

Seito: Zuki…

Hikari: yo peleare XI, para demostrarle que tengo mucho poder

Kouta: yo también, no quiero aburrirme todo el rato en este salón

Seito: Hikari, Kouta, muchas gracias

Reborn: ahora hay que esperar que X envíe la orden para poder pelear contra Yami y los otros dos

Seito: si… (Yami… ya falta poco, por favor resiste)

(Templo namimori)

Nico: ¿estas lista para jugar Yami?

Yami (sonríe): si, Nico-sama


	21. Chapter 21

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 21

Misión 21: ordenes del X: "ataque a la escuela"

*personaje de relleno 1: P.R.1

(Mafialand)

P.R.1: X, estamos listos para que nos de la orden

Tsuna: lleva esta carta a mi nieto en namimori

P.R.1: ¿a su nieto? ¿Para que?

Tsuna: solo llévaselo pronto, es de vida o muerte

P.R.1: ¡si, X! (Se va)

Tsuna: (Seito, confió en que lograras salvar a Yami)

(Escuela namimori)

Mammon (mirando por la ventana): ya llegaron…

Seito: ¿Qué? No puede ser…

Reborn: tranquilo Seito, solo mira

Seito (mirando por la ventana)

Nico: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una barrera? (La toca) y muy poderosa por lo que veo, Nyu ayúdame a quitarla

Nyu: ¡si! (Comienza a usar sus habilidades para destruir la barrera)

Reborn: eso los detendra por unos momentos hasta que llegue la orden (mira a Hikari Y Kouta) mientras tanto ustedes dos tomen posiciones para defender la escuela y a su Boss, tú Hikari mantente en la entrada de la escuela y tú Kouta quédate en la escalera que queda cerca de este salón ¿he sido claro?

Kouta y Hikari: ¡si! (Se van)

Seito: ¡tengan cuidado! (Espero que les vaya bien) bueno Reborn, ¿me puedes contar sobre el abuelo de Nico y de porque Nico quiere tanto el poder?

Reborn: te contare, hace un tiempo atrás tú abuelo, yo y los guardianes viajamos a un futuro en donde el lider supremo era Byakuran, en este mundo los arcobalenos estaban muertos, solo yo y la arcobaleno del cielo Uni estabamos vivos, Byakuran quería los chupetes de los arcobalenos, los anillos vongola y los anillos mare, con esos podria formar el Trinisette

Seito: ¿Trinisette?

Reborn: así es, es un poder con el cual puedes viajar a cada mundo paralelo y controlar todo el mundo a su antojo, luego Byakuran fue derrotado por tú abuelo y cuando nos enfrentamos a los Shimon el ayudo a Yamamoto cuando estaba en problemas, pero su nieto Nico quiere ese poder de vuelta para poder controlar el mundo y según lo que tengo entendido para casarse con Zuki (sonríe)

Zuki: ¡no me recuerdes eso! (Enojada)

Seito: (que miedo) pero ¿Por qué Yami? ¿Por qué no otro de los guardianes?

Fong: porque ella no quería que lastimaran a su abuelo

Sofi: ¿a su abuelo? ¿Hablas de Yamamoto-sempai?

Colonello: así es, Nico le dijo que si no dejaba que la poseyera el y Nyu matarían a Yamamoto y a los demás guardianes… incluso a tú abuelo Seito, Kora

Seito: no-no puede ser… (Se siente un quiebre) ¿Qué fue eso?

P.R.1 (saliendo de los escombros): necesito a Sawada Seito, es urgente

Seito: soy yo…

P.R.1: ten, es una carta de X, dijo que debía entregártela lo más rápido posible…

Seito: ¿de mi abuelo? Esto será…

P.R.1: bueno, ahora me voy… (Desparece)

Nashin: léela, no nos hagas esperar

Seito: esta bien… (Leyendo)

"Reborn, Seito:

Les envió esta orden para que puedan salvar a Yami de las garras de sus captores, Reborn debo suponer que Leon esta haciendo el regalo especial para Seito, te lo encargo, y Seito por favor acepta ese regalo, te ayudara para proteger a tus guardianes y para salvar Yami

Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Seito: ¿Leon?

Reborn (sosteniendo a Leon que cambia de forma): ya casi es la hora para que te luzcas Seito, pero por ahora debes esperar a que este listo el regalo de tú abuelo

Seito: pero…

Fong: tranquilo, Hikari y Kouta estarán bien (se rompe la barrera) ¡ya vienen!

(Afuera del salón)

Nico: por fin lo logramos

Nyu: si, que felicidad (sonríe)

Yami:… alguien…

Nico: ¿Eh? (Mirando la entrada) vaya pero si es Hikari, la nieta de Gokudera (mira a Yami) es tú turno de brillar Yami-chan

Yami: si, Nico-san (saca su espada)

Hikari: hora de ver que tan fuerte eres Yami (sacando sus agujas)


	22. Chapter 22

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 22

Misión 22: Yamamoto Yami VS Gokudera Hikari: "la lluvia se descontrola"

(Entrada de la escuela)

Seito: ¡suerte en la pelea Hikari!

Hikari: ¡no se preocupe XI, esto será fácil!

Nico: ven Nyu, vamos a ponernos cómodos mientras observamos la pelea

Nyu: ¡si! (Sonríe)

Hikari: ¡He! Veremos si tú abuelo te enzeño bien

Yami (sonríe): eso sera facil, si me permites… (Empieza a correr) SHIUNE SOENRYU: SAKAMU AME

Hikari: no te luzcas, ten esto (lanza agujas al pecho de Yami)

Yami (desaparece)

Hikari: ¿Qué? ¿Una ilusión?

Yami (por detrás de Hikari): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 9ª OFENSIVA: (Golpea Hilari) UTSUHI AME

Hikari: ¡ahh!

Seito: ¡Hikari!

Colonello: parece que Yamamoto la entreno bien, es muy ágil

Yami: creí que serías más fuerte de lo que se ve a larga distancia

Hikari (sonríe): eso es verdad… (Desde el cielo) ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS!

Yami (una lluvia de agujas la rodea) ¡AHHH! (Cae al suelo) duele…

Nico: deja de jugar Yami, hora de jugar en serio

Yami (sonríe): como quieras sempai… (Corre de nuevo)

Hikari: (¿otra vez lo mismo?) (Saca agujas) ¡Aquí te espero!

Yami (sonríe): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 14ª OFENSIVA

Seito: ¿14?

Reborn: diablos, invento dos técnicas nuevas

Yami: SUANARE LA PIOGGIA (Comienza a correr en círculos y forma un anillo) ¡ten esto! (El ataque golpea a Hikari)

Hikari: ¡KAAAA!

Seito: ¡Hikari!

(Desde la escuela)

Kouta: (parece que Hikari esta siendo derrotada, y luego dependerá de mi salvar al Boss, maldición)

(Afuera)

Yami (jadeando)

Hikari: ¿eso… es todo… lo que tienes…? (Tambaleándose)

Yami: ¿acaso nunca mueres?

Hikari: si lo hiciera pondría muy triste al Boss y es lo que menos quiero

Yami: ¿Boss? ¿Oni-chan?

(Recuerdos de Yami)

"Yami (llorando): ¡abuelo! ¿Dónde estas?

¿: Oye, ¿estas bien?

Yami: ¿Eh?

¿: Te perdiste ¿no es así?

Yami (asintiendo)

¿: Bueno pues yo te ayudare a salir del bosque, pero promete que vas a ser buena y no lloraras

Yami (limpiándose): ¡si!

(20 min. Después)

Yamamoto: ¡Yami!

Yami: ¡abuelo!

Yamamoto: perdona por dejarte sola, no volverá a pasar… (Mira al extraño) tú eres, el nieto de Tsuna ¿no?

Seito: si, soy Sawada Seito, un gusto (sonríe)

Yami: (¿Sawada Seito?) ¡Ahora serás mi oni-chan!

Seito: ¿Eh? Claro Yami"

(Volviendo al presente)

Reborn: ¿Qué habrá pasado? Yami se quedo quieta

Seito: ¿que habrá ocurrido?

Yami: oni-chan… (Tratando de no llorar)… sálvame… por favor…

Seito: (ahora recuerdo): n puede ser, ella es… la Yami que conocí cuando era pequeña ¿Por qué no lo recordé hasta ahora? ¿Por qué?

Yami (llorando)

Nico: basta de esto Yami… (Mueve las manos) hora de seguir la pelea

Yami (cambiando) será un placer

Seito: Nico tú eres…

Reborn: (Seito)

Yami: muy bien ¿en que quede? A si… (Mira y Hikari no esta) ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta?

Hikari: ¡AGUJA SCARLATTA!

Yami: ¿Qué? (Mira arriba) ¡no puede ser! (las agujas golpean a Yami) maldita…

Hikari: He, te dije que no me subestimaras

Seito: increible…

Reborn (sonríe): se nota que es nieta de Gokudera

Hikari: terminemos de una vez, toma esto (lanza agujas a Yami)

Yami: SHIUNE SOENRYU: 13ª DEFENSIVA: LONTRA CORTE (Las agujas se van al cielo)

Hikari: ¿Cómo?

Yami: terminemos ya esto (corre) SHIUNE SOENRYU: 9ª OFENSIVA…

Hikari: no lo lograras (trata de golpearla)

Yami (cambia de mano): UTSUHI AME (Golpea a Hikari en el estomago)

Hikari (escupiendo sangre y cayendo al suelo)

Seito: ¡Hikari!

Sofi: increíble…

Nashin: es fuerte en verdad…

Zuki: (esto va muy mal)

Reborn (pensativo)

Hikari: XI… lo siento… no lo logre… por favor… perdóneme… (Se desmaya)

Nico: bien hecho Yami, bueno es hora de ir al siguiente nivel ¿cierto Nyu?

Nyu ¡si! (Se van corriendo los tres)

Seito: no puede ser, ahí vienen (mira a Leon) ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué brilla?

Reborn: ya casi están tus armas Seito, ten paciencia y confía en Kouta

Seito: si, pero… (Kouta tú puedes)

(Afuera del salón)

Nico: ¿Qué otro más?

Kouta (estirandose): es hora de jugar, Yami (saca chispas)

Yami (saca su espada): como quieras… (Sonríe)


	23. Chapter 23

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 23

Misión 23: Yami VS Kouta: "lluvia eléctrica"

(En el 2º piso)

Kouta (mirando fijamente a Yami)

Yami (sonríe): no me lo tomes a mal, pero nunca he sabido que un Bovino sirva para algo más que comer dulces y holgazanear (se ríe)

Kouta: cállate… (Salen más chispas) te demostrare el poder del trueno de la familia Bovino

Nyu: ¿Nico-san? ¿Qué hacemos?

Nico: ver como el chico ese es derrotado por Yami, claro está (sonríe)

Nyu: ¡si, que bueno!

Yami: espero que esto te duela (empieza a correr)

Kouta: no lo creo (corre también)

Yami: SHIUNE SOENRYU: 1ª OFENSIVA: SHAJIKU NO AME

Kouta (lo detiene)

Yami: tonto, es peor si la sostienes con tus manos

Kouta: eso es lo que crees… ¡ELECTROSHOCK! (Electrifica a Yami)

Yami: ¡AHHH! (Cae al suelo)… mi cuerpo… me duele

Kouta: ¿acaso eso es toda tú fuerza? Que aburrida eres

Yami (toma la espada): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 11ª OFENSIVA: BECCATA DI RONDINE (Golpea muchas veces con la punta de la espada a Kouta)

Kouta: ¡KGG! (Sangrando) vaya, vaya, creo que te he subestimado

Yami: también yo lo hice y no lo volveré a hacer

Kouta: ahora veras… (Empieza a correr) ¡ELECTROTACTO!

Yami: SHIUNE SOENRYU: 7ª DEFENSIVA: SHIBUKI AME (Una nube de agua aparece)

Kouta: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta?

Yami (sonríe): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 8ª DEFENSIVA: SHITOTSUKU AME

Kouta: … ¡AHH!

(En el salón)

Zuki: ese grito fue…

Seito: Kouta… (Leon comienza a brillar) ¿Qué sucede?

Reborn (sonríe): ya es la hora Seito, tus armas han llegado (aparecen unos guantes con hoyos en el centro y una bala)

Seito: ¿esto es? ¡Pero si solos son unos guantes!

Colonello: no hay tiempo, es hora que te los pongas, no te preocupes por Kouta y los demás nosotros los protegeremos, Kora

Mammon: otro trabajo sin paga

Seito: amigos… muy bien lo are (se pone los guantes) no me quedan mal

Reborn: lo siento, pero debo hacerlo (le dispara a Seito con una bala especial)

Seito: ¡AHHH!... (Cae dormido)

Nashin: ¡Seito! (una explosión

Zuki: pero si son...

Yami: hora de seguir el juego JAJAJAJA


	24. Chapter 24

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 24

Misión 24: ordenes de pelea: Seito llega

(Sueño de Seito)

Seito: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: En la laguna de tus sueños, Vongola XI

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?: Por ahora digamos que soy un "amigo" que viene a ayudarte a controlar a Yami

Seito: ¿Yami? ¡Ah! Es verdad ¿Dónde esta Yami? Debo detenerla

¿?: Lo siento pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada más que ver que esta pasando

(Se abre un espejo)

Zuki: ¡no dejare que llegues a Seito!

Yami: como si tú pudieras detenerme

Nico: vengan a jugar bebes arcobalenos (los atrapa con unas telas ilusorias)

Colonello: no puede ser…

Skull: ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Fong: no puedo respirar…

Nyu: vamos solo quiero hablar (sacando su mazo de plomo)

Nashin (mira a Tenma): yo te protegeré Tenma

Tenma: Nashin-san…

Sofi: no dejare que te pongan un dedo encima al extremo

(En el sueño)

Seito: no puede ser… (Ele espejo se cierra)

¿?: XI, debe calmarse, nada saca con odiarse por algo que no ha hecho

Seito: ¡silencio! ¡Tú no sabes como me siento! ¡Decepcione a mis amigos, ami familia, ni siquiera merezco ser vongola!

¿?: Vongola XI…

Seito: Tenma-chan… lo siento… yo quería protegerte… a ti y a los demás guardianes pero veo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo… y para colmo no pude salvar a Yami de las manos del Nico… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? (Sale una lagrima de Seito y una luz aparece frente a el)

¿?: XI, usted me esta mostrando lo que ya ha hecho, solo que usted creé que no

Seito: ¿Quién eres? Por favor dime…

Blaster (aparece desde la luz): mi nombre es Blaster, soy el Vongola ZERO de la familia vongola

Seito: ¿Vongola ZERO? (Se parece mucho a mí)

Blaster: XI, ahora te concederé el poder para que puedas defender a tú familia y a la mujer que amas y además será un regalo de un miembro a otro (le da una luz) cuídalas bien Vongola XI (desaparece)

Seito (su estado cambia): … es suficiente de sueños, es hora de despertar… (Aparece una luz)

(En el salón)

Yami: ¿Qué-que es esta luz?

Reborn (sonríe): por fin lo logro, el próximo jefe de la familia, el Vongola XI, Sawada Seito

H-Seito (con unos cañones): yo salvare a toda mi familia aunque me cueste la vida…

* desde ahora a Seito le agregare una H al principio que significa Híper, así se podrá diferenciar fácilmente del modo normal ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 25

Misión 25: Cielo y Lluvia

H-Seito: ¡prepárate Yami!

Reborn (sonríe)

Yami: increíble, este poder asombroso… (Sonríe) ya era hora de que aparecieras oni-chan (saca su katana)

Zuki: increíble ¿realmente el es Seito?

Nico: vaya, por fin aparece el jefe de esta familia, ya era horade que aparecieras para morir (sonríe)

H-Seito (se mueve y corta las telas)

Nico: ¿Qué?

Nyu: ¡Nico-san! (Es bloqueada por Nashin y Sofi)

Nashin: tú pelea es con nosotras

Sofi: no te escaparas tan fácil

Nico: eres un… (Lo golpean) ¡ahg!

Zuki: Seito yo me ocupo de Nico, mientras trata de devolver a la normalidad a Yami… (4º reino)

Nico: esto será divertido…

H-Seito: ¿estas lista Yami?

Yami (sonriendo): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 1ª OFENSIVA: SHAJIKU NO AME

H-Seito (toma la espada): esto no es nada… (Apunta con el cañón) TIRO DI CIELO (Dispara una bala con llamas del cielo)

Yami: ¡AHHH! (Sale disparada)… no puede… ser… (Jadeando)

Nico (en el suelo): … no has perdido el toque…

Zuki: no me halagues, no servirá de nada

Nico: ¿y si te digo que en otra mundo tú y yo estamos casados y nos amamos con todo el corazón?

Zuki (se paraliza): … (Reacciona furiosa) ¡No digas eso!

Nico (recibe un golpe)

Nyu (preparando un ataque): déjenme pasar…

Sofi: ¡ni soñando! (La golpea en el estomago)

Nyu: ahh…

Nashin: ten esto… (La golpea con los brazaletes, la deja en el suelo y se desmaya)

Yami: no perderé… SHIUNE SOENRYU: 14ª OFENSIVA: SUONARE LA PIOGGIA (Comienza a girar)

H-Seito (comienza a cargar los cañones): ¡PARALISIS DE SUELO! (Dispara al suelo y sale un brillo naranjo)

Yami: ¿Qué? No puedo moverme…

Nico: impo— (lo golpean y queda inconciente)

Zuki: te lo mereces

Yami: ¡AHHHHH! Mi cabeza…

H-Seito (se mueve rápido y la abraza): no dejes que el odio te controle, vuelve ha ser la misma niña que jugaba conmigo cuando éramos pequeños…

Yami: oni-chan…

(Recuerdos de Yami)

"Yami: oni-chan me canse, cargame

Seito: esta bien pequeña

(Otro)

Yami: déjenme en paz (recibiendo golpes)

Seito: ¡déjenla en paz o sufrirán las consecuencias!

(Otro)

Yami: promete que siempre me defenderás en todo momento y me salvaras las veces que sea

Seito: por supuesto lo prometo

Yami: ¡si! (Riendo)"

(Volviendo en si)

Yami (llorando)

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): Yami, tranquila ya todo acabo

Yami (llorando): ¡ONI-CHAN! (Lo abraza)

Reborn (sonríe): buen trabajo Seito lograste salvar a Yami

Seito: Reborn… (Pensativo)

Reborn; despreocúpate los médicos vongola ya están tratando a Kouta y a Hikari, también vendrán a curar a todos los demás

Seito: ya veo, gracias Reborn

Yami (durmiendo en los brazos de Seito)

Zuki: (JUFUFUFU sabia que lo lograrías Seito…)

Reborn: ya era hora de que accedieras a ser el jefe de la familia vongola (sonriendo)

Seito: un momento, aún no he accedido a ser el jefe, no mvengas a decir algoque aún no es verdad… (Viendo como Reborn se va) ¡Reborn!


	26. Chapter 26

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 26

Misión 26: la calma aparece

(En la escuela)

Seito (suspirando): al fin todo término

Hikari (con varias vendas): fue genial su transformación XI, aunque no pude verla completamente (con cara triste)

Kouta (durmiendo)

Zuki: pero me preocupa la llegada de Vendicce en ese momento

(Recuerdo de hace 2 días)

Zuki (amarrando a Nico y Nyu): espero que hallan aprendido la lección

Nyu: lo lamento mucho Zuki-sama (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Nico: esto no ocurrió en "nuestro" mundo paralelo (recibe un golpe en la nariz)

Zuki: cuida tus palabras Nico (mirada amenazadora)

Colonello: bueno Reborn, nosotros nos retiramos, avísanos cuando necesites nuestra ayuda de nuevo, Kora

Reborn: esta bien

Skull: ya era hora de que ustedes descubrieran el gran héroe que soy

Reborn (ignorando a Skull): les aviso cuando tenga otra misión

Skull: ¡que diablos te pasa Reborn, no me ignores!

Reborn (mirada diabolica)

Skull (asustado): mejor me voy… (Sale corriendo)

(Salen los arcobalenos)

Seito: a todo esto ¿para que vinieron realmente los arcobalenos?

Sofi: ahora que lo dices, ellos no hicieron nada, solo miraron, que mal

Reborn: ya sabrán porque más adelante

(Empiezan a sonar unas cadenas y todo se oscurece)

Nashin: ¿Qué diablos?

V.1: hemos venido por los acusados

V.2: por asesinatos y maltrato a una propiedad

Seito: ¿Qué? ¿Se llevarán a Yami? (La pone detrás) ¡no lo permitiré!

V.1: retírate vongola, es la ley no puedes hacer nada para salvarla

L.V: basta…

V.2: jefe…

L.V: vongola ¿Por qué no quieres que nos llevemos a estos criminales?

Seito: porque no fue su culpa, es culpa del Nico y Nyu que controlaron a Yami

L.V: por desgracia a Nico, por otras razones, no podemos llevarlo con nosotros… (Empieza a pensar)… de acuerdo vongola, no me la llevare por esta vez… pero esta será una advertencia (desaparecen)

Zuki (¿por otras razones? ¿Qué quiso decir?)

(En el presente)

Seito: por lo menos Yami se quedo con nosotros y es lo que importa

Hikari: tiene razón XI y todo gracias a usted (sonriendo)

Seito: creo que si (esto últimas días todo a cambiado súbitamente, Nashin sigue igual de disciplinaria que siempre)

Nashin: no se pongan en el paso o los moleré hasta la muerte

Seito: (Sofi sigue dando clases en su academia, a la vez que practica)

Sofi: ¡vamos weones, entrenemos al extremo!

Todos: ¡si!

Seito: (y Yami volvió con Yamamoto-sempai quien estaba feliz de verla)

Yami: ola abuelo…

Yamamoto (la abraza): te extrañe mi pequeña…

Yami: abuelo…

Seito: (todo a sido para mejor, espero que todo siga tal y como esta)

(En una mansión extraña)

Nico: lo siento mucho jefe, no pude hacer nada contra el vongola y su familia

¿?: HIHIHIHI que patético eres (sonríe)

Nico: ¡cállate!

¿?: ¿Sawada Seito, Eh? Esa basura no durara mucho contra nosotros

*V.1: vendicce

*L.V: lider vendicce


	27. Chapter 27

Segunda temporada: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 27

Misión 27: Yamamoto Yami y Gokudera Hikari: lluvia y tormenta

(En la escuela)

Seito: (han pasado 2 semanas desde que rescatamos a Yami, no ha habido ningún incidente desde ese día, y Reborn sigue entrenándome para ser el XI vongola, eso es lo que más me preocupa)

(Recreo)

Yami: ¡oni-chan!

Seito: ¿Ya-Yami?

Hikari: ¿Qué hace esa enana aquí?

Yami: pues mi abuelo dijo que tenía que venir a la escuela para hacer amigos y para no quedarme todo el día encerrada en el dojo entrenando (sonriendo)

Zuki: que interesante

Seito: bueno me alegro mucho de volverte a ver, Yami

Yami: a mi también me da gusto, oni-chan (corre a dale un abrazo cuando de repente)

Hikari (tapándole el paso): no te acerques al XI

Seito: Hikari…

Yami: ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Acaso eres su novia y te dan celos que otra se le acerque? JAJAJA

Hikari (sonrojada): ¡no-no es eso!... (Saca sus agujas) debo ajustar cuentas contigo, es por eso

Seito: ¡¿Eh? (Hasta aquí quedo la calma)

Yami: pero yo no quiero pelear contigo, lo anterior había sido accidente, lo siento si te hice daño

Hikari: eso no sirve (mirada enojada)

Seito: Hikari, Yami, cálmense de una vez, ayúdame Zuki

Zuki (comiendo)

Seito: ¡¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo?

Hikari: esta bien XI, no hare nada

Yami: entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Seamos amigas? (sonríe)

Hikari: …

Yami: ¡tomare eso como un si! (Se lanza encima de Hikari)

Hikari: ¡Ah! ¡Bájate! ¡XI ayúdeme!

Seito: que alivio…

Reborn: se nota que estas muy tranquilo Seito

Seito: Reborn…

Reborn: ¡Ciaoossu!

Seito: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Reborn: vine a decirte que hoy no va a ser un día tranquilo (sonríe)

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Reborn: he liberado a un oso dentro de la escuela y tiene mucha hambre así que… bueno tú entiendes (sonríe)

Seito: ¡¿Eh?

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa XI?

Seito: ¡hay un oso en la escuela!

Yami: ¡que miedo!

Reborn: para hacerlo más interesante que esto sea una competencia entre Hikari y Yami

Hikari: ¿Eh?

Yami: ¿de que hablas?

Reborn: quien atrape al oso primero tendrá la posibilidad de salir con Seito

Seito: un momento ¿Qué dijiste?

Hikari: ¡tranquilo XI, lo lograre!

Seito: ese no es el punto…

Yami: creo que va a ser divertido (sonríe)

Reborn (con traje de safari): bueno entonces que empiecen la batalla por una cita con Seito… (Toca su silbato) ¡Empiecen!

Seito (viendo como se van): esto ya llego demasiado lejos

Reborn: si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no vas por oso antes que ellas? (Le dispara)

Seito: ¡AHG! ... ¡REBORN! ¡ATRAPARE AL OSO CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! (Sale corriendo)

Reborn (sonríe)

Hikari: oigan ¿han visto a un oso por aquí?

Yami (en otro pasillo): ¡osito, ven aquí!

Seito (recorriendo toda la escuela): ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE OSO?

Tenma (desde el salón): aquí tiene pequeño

Seito: ¡¿EH? (Abre la puerta y vuelve a la normalidad) pero si es…

Tenma (junto a un osito): ola Seito-kun (sonríe)

Hikari (atrás de Seito): no encontré al oso, lo siento XI

Yami (también detrás): yo tampoco lo pude encontrar…

Reborn (apareciendo desde el techo) ya hay una ganadora y es Tenma

Tenma: ¿en serio? Y ¿Qué gane?

Reborn: una cita con Seito

Seito: ¿Eh? ... ¡¿EH? (Se sonroja)

Tenma: ¿en serio? Que genial, me encantaría (sonríe)

Seito: si… pienso lo mismo (nervioso)

Yami: yo quería ganar… (Llorando)

Hikari: no seas llorona, compórtate (suspira)

Reborn: bueno la cita será mañana en el negocio de sushi de Yamamoto a las 12:00 A.M

Tenma; muy bien

Seito: claro (por fin, una cita a solas con Tenma)

Reborn (sonríe)


	28. Chapter 28

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 28

Misión 28: Zuki VS Haruko: "odio a las chicas"

(Casa de Seito)

Seito: ¡mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estas? (Ve una carta) ¿una carta? (La lee)

"Seito:

Tuve que salir urgente, no te puedo explicar porque, es personal

Solo deja bien cerrado cuando salgas

Mamá"

Seito: vaya, increíble que no la escuchara salir (sale de la casa) (por lo menos Kouta esta en la casa)

(Centro de namimori)

Tenma (gritando): ¡Seito-kun!

Seito: ¡Ah! Tenma-chan

Tenma: siento la demora, es que tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir aquí

Seito: ¡no-no te preocupes! Además acabo de llegar hace 10 min. (Sonríe)

Tenma (sonríe): bueno entonces ¿Nos vamos?

Seito: claro (se van a la tienda)

(En la tienda de sushi)

Seito: ¡buenas!

Reborn: llegan tarde a la fiesta (sonríe)

Seito: ¡¿Reborn? (¿Qué hace él aquí?)

Yamamoto: Oh vaya, bienvenido Seito… (Gritando hacia adentro) ¡Oye Yami tú hermano esta aquí!

Yami (corriendo): ¡oni-chan! (Lo abraza)

Seito: o-ola Yami…

Tenma: parece que tú hermana te quiere mucho (sonríe)

Seito: si-si lose (se ríe)

Haruko: ¡Seito! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme está?

Seito y Tenma: ¿Eh?

Haruko: ¡me estás siendo infiel con Tenma en mis propias narices, no te lo permitiré!

Seito: ¡¿Eh? ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

Reborn: le dije que tú querías ser su novio y ella acepto (tomando café)

Seito: ¡¿Qué hiciste que?

Haruko: no te perdonare (le va a pegar una cachetada cuando la detiene otra mano) ¡Ah!

Zuki (con mirada diabólica): tócale un pelo al Boss y te mueres

Seito: ¡Zuki!

Tenma: ¡Zuki-chan!

Haruko: ¡sueltame! Yo solo estoy defendiendo mi amor y a mi novio

Zuki (más enojada): ¡deja de comportarte como una niña de 5 años, a él no le gustas entiéndelo! ¡Maldición, odio a las chicas que se comportan así!

Yami: pero tú también eres una Zuki-sama (riendo)

Zuki: ¡cállate!

Haruko: ¿es eso cierto, Seito-san?

Seito: bueno yo… lo siento pero tú no me gustas, me gusta otra persona… no es por que crea que no eres bonita ni nada pero… (Lo abraza Haruko)

Haruko: tranquilo, yo ya lo sabía (llorando) pero de todas formas déjame estar a tú lado como una amiga, por favor

Tenma: claro que puedes y si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigas (Sonríe)

Seito: (Tenma-chan)

Haruko (limpiándose): ¡si!

Seito: (me alegro que todo se allá arreglado) oye Reborn ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

Zuki: dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes

Seito: ya veo…

Tenma: ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo debo ir a atender un asunto, lo siento Seito-kun, nos vemos (sale corriendo)

Seito: ¡espera!... (Tenma-chan)

Yamamoto: bueno, como Reborn se fue uno de ustedes tiene que pagar el sushi (sonríe)

Seito: ¡que-que! ¡No puede ser!

(En el callejón)

Reborn: ¿Aún no le vas a decir nada?

Tenma: creo que aún no es el momento de decírselo

Reborn: recuerda que se aproxima una nueva batalla y deberás entrenar a Seito, será mejor que lo hagas lo antes posible, arcobaleno del cielo

Tenma (pensativa): esta bien, tio Reborn… (Seito-kun)


	29. Chapter 29

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 29

Misión 29: Nashin y Seito: "castigo"

(En la escuela)

Seito (modo hiper) ¡REBORN! (Se escucha una explosión)

Hikari (llegando): ¡XI!

Seito (en el suelo desmayado)

Zuki: ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Kouta (despertando): trato de realizar un experimento y al final no funciono y se volvió al modo híper… y bueno ya ven como término todo (suspirando)

Zuki: que idiota…

Yami: no le digas así a mi oni-chan

Nashin (llegando): parece que llegue en el momento preciso (sonríe)

Kouta: Na-Nashin

Nashin (mira a Seito y se lo lleva)

Hikari: mo-momento ¿A dónde llevas al XI?

Nashin: al salón de castigo para qué pase el resto de estas horas encerrado conmigo (sonríe) (Se va)

Hikari: espera...

Zuki: déjala, será para Seito (tratando de no reírse)

(Salón de castigo)

Seito (despertando) ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Nashin: bienvenido al salón de castigo Boss (sonriendo)

Seito: ¿salón de castigo? Pero porque… (Ve que esta atado a la silla) ¡¿Por qué estoy atado a la silla?

Nashin: para que no intentes escapar, seria muy tedioso ir a buscarte luego para molerte hasta la muerte

Seito: ¡no digas esas cosas! Y para empezar ¿Qué hice para estar aquí?

Nashin: hiciste explotar el laboratorio donde varios resultaron heridos, o en realidad solo el profesor y Kouta

Seito: ya-ya veo (con que es por eso)

Nashin ( se levanta de su asiento): hay otra cosa que debo mencionarte…

Seito: ¿Qué cosa? (Percibo que esto va a ser malo)

Nashin: al ser descendiente de Hibari Kyoya tengo la misma actitud que é cuando alguien toca la escuela… (Saca sus brazaletes)… y me vuelvo malvada (su actitud cambia)

Seito: esto no es bueno…

Nashin: Sawada Seito, por haber destruido la propiedad de la escuela, tú castigo será que te muela hasta la muerte (levanta sus brazaletes)

Seito: ¡es-espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Reborn (apareciendo al lado de Seito): si no quieres que te mate defiéndete con tú última voluntad (le dispara en la cabeza)

Seito: … ¡REBORN! ¡DETENDRE A NASHIN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Nashin (comienza a correr): ¡toma!

Seito (la detiene): ¡NO LO HAGAS!

(Fuera del salón)

Hikari (preocupada): ¿Qué le estarán haciendo al XI?

Zuki: quien sabe… tal vez se lo están violando

Hikari: ¡no digas tonterías! (Se oye un ruido muy fuerte desde el salón) ¿Qué-que fue eso? (Se abre la puerta) ¿Qué paso aquí?

Seito (desmayado)

Nashin (desmayada)

Zuki: ambos están inconcientes pero ¿Cómo?

Reborn: Leon los detuvo, se transformo en una bomba y al momento en que Nashin y Seito se iban a golpear Leon exploto (sonriendo)

Hikari: va-vaya…

Zuki: eso no me lo esperaba…

Seito (en el piso aún): ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué? (Llorando)


	30. Chapter 30

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 30

Misión 30: día de padre o abuelos en la escuela: "desastre total"

(Casa de Seito)

Seito: ¡QUE! (Gritando) ¡no-no-no-no-no! (Tartamudeando)

Mamá de Seito: ¿sucede algo malo Sei-kun?

Seito: mi abuelo vendrá para la reunión de padres o abuelos de mañana…

Mamá de Seito: ¿Qué acaso no te o había dicho? (Sonriendo)

Seito: ¡jamás me dijiste nada al respecto!

Reborn (tomando café): tranquilízate Seito, no veo cual es el problema de que tus abuelos vayan

Seito: ¡claro que si! recuerda a los abuelos de los demás… solo espero que no suceda lo peor

Reborn (sonriendo)

(Al otro día)

Seito: ¡ya me voy!

Mamá de Seito: ¡espera! ¿No vas a esperar a tus abuelos?

Seito: los veré en la escuela mamá

Tsuna: ¿acaso no nos quieres ver?

Seito: ¿Eh? (se voltea) ¡Abuelo! (Lo abraza)

Tsuna: no tan fuerte pequeño (sonríe)

¿?: Déjalo Boss, siempre ha sido así

Seito: ¡abuela Chrome! (la abraza también) me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí

Tsuna: ¿acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar solo en este día tan importante?

Seito: bueno… yo…

Reborn: ¡ciassu!

Tsuna: hola Reborn, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Seito?

Reborn: ha progresado bastante, pero aún le faltan algunos detalles (sonríe)

Seito: eso no suena a nada bueno…

Chrome: tranquilízate Sei-kun que todo va a salir bien

Seito: si-si… (Mira la hora) ¡Diablos, ya es hora de irnos! (suben al auto)

Reborn: ciassu, antes de seguir la historia, seguramente se preguntan ¿Cómo se llama la mamá de Seito? Pues el nombre de esta es… Sawada Nagi, espero haberles aclarado la duda, ciao ciao

(En el salón de Seito)

Seito: que alivio, llegamos justo a tiempo…

Tsuna: era de esperarse

Hikari: ¡XI!

Seito: hola Hikari

Gokudera: ¡Jundaime!

Tsuna: tanto tiempo, Gokudera-kun

Sofi: sabía que iban a estar todos aquí al extremo

Seito: ¿Sofi? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no vienes a esta escuela

SOfi: desde hoy soy la nueva alumna de la escuela al extremo

Riohey: así es, yo la inscribí hoy para que estuviera cerca de su Boss ¿no crees que sea buena idea Sawada?

Tsuna: bien pensado Riohey

Gokudera: para variar se te ocurren buenas ideas, cabeza de césped

Riohey ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?

Yamamoto (llegando): cálmense de una vez ustedes dos, no es necesaria la violencia (sonríe)

Yami: ¡hola oni-chan! (Sonríe)

Seito: hola Yami… (Empieza a preocuparse) ¿No han llegado aún Zuki ni Nashin?

Hikari: ¿Mm? No, no las he visto

Seito: ya veo…

Kouta: ya llegue… (Bostezando)

Lambo: are, are, compórtate Kouta-kun

I-pin: no seas tan duro con el pequeño, se parece mucho a ti cuando joven

Lambo eso es lo malo…

Seito: vaya, creí que los abuelos de Kouta no eran tan enojones

Tsuna: siempre a sido así en el fondo (sonríe9

Gokudera: deja de seguir preocupando al Jundaime vaca estupida

Lambo: no me molestes ahodera

Gokudera: teme…

Zuki: permiso…

Seito: Zuki… (Esto viene mal)

Mukuro: KUFUFUFU, jamás creí que vendrían todos

Tsuna: Rokudo Mukuro…

Chrome: Mukuro-sama…

Mukuro: oh, a pasado mucho tiempo, Chrome, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hibari (abriendo la puerta de golpe): ¿Dónde esta Rokudo Mukuro?

Nashin: ¡abuelo cálmate por favor, tienes que dar el ejemplo!

Hibari (mira a Nashin): no me digas que hacer Nashin, no me gusta

Seito: (esto se pone cada vez peor)

Reborn (apareciendo como un referí): ¡ciaossu!

Todos: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: así que ya están todos aquí… momento ¿Dónde están Kyoko y Haru?

Gokudera: Haru tuvo que ir a realizar unos negocios en Milán

Mukuro: le pedí a Kyoko que cuidara a la familia por mientras que yo venía a la escuela (sonriendo)

Reborn: ya veo… (Sonriendo) bueno empezaremos… (Saca un cartel) ¡Las súper competencias vongola!

Seito: ¿súper competencias vongola?

Reborn (sonríe): ¡la batalla entre la X y XI familia vongola va a empezar!

Seito: ¡debes estar bromeando!

Reborn: a este lado la X familia vongola (izquierda) y en la otra la XI familia vongola (derecha) primera competencia será entre los guardianes del sol Sasagawa Riohey VS Sasagawa Sofi

Sofi: muy bien ganare al extremo

Riohey: nadie me ganara al extremo

Reborn: la competencia será… ¡quemada de miradas! Quien cierre primero los ojos perderá ¡comiencen!

Sofi: ¡muy bien!

Riohey: ¡ganare al extremo! (cierra los ojos y grita)

Reborn: pierde Riohey y el primer punto lo gana Sofi

Sofi: ¡si, lo logre!

Riohey: no puede ser…

Tsuna: no ha cambiado nada (sonríe)

Reborn: segunda competencia entre los guardianes del rayo Bovino Lambo VS Bovino Kouta, esta competencia será de quien esta mas tranquilo (ve que los dos duermen) esto queda en empate

Seito: ¡eso no es una competencia real!

(En las batallas siguientes Hibari le gana a Nashin en el equilibrio, Yami le gana a Yamamoto en cortar pepinos, Gokudera le gana a Hikari en tiro de dardos, Mukuro y Zuki quedaron empatados en la competencia de inflar globitos con niebla)

Reborn: ahora es turno de los jefes de cada grupo Sawada Tsunayoshi VS Sawada Seito, la competencia será de vencidas pero usando cada uno sus guantes en modo híper

H-Tsuna (ya convertido): esto será divertido (sonríe)

H-Seito: si (se toman las manos y empiezan)

Hikari: ¡usted puede XI!

Gokudera: ¡vamos Jundaime!

H-Seito: ¡Tsk!

H-Tsuna: lo siento pero yo gane (en ese momento)

H-Seito: lo siento abuelo (usa el impulso de una llama bala y le gana a Tsuna) pero yo gane (sonríe)

Reborn (sonríe): el ganador al final es Sawada Seito, por lo tanto la XI familia es la campeona de esta competencia

Yami: ¡si! (Saltando)

Zuki: era de esperarse

Sofi: ¡lo logramos al extremo!

Kouta (despertando): ¿de que me perdí?

Nashin: ¡por fin!

Hikarin: ¡lo logro XI!

Seito (en estado normal): vaya, esto si que fue difícil (comienza a reír al igual que todos)

Tsuna: (vas por muy buen camino Seito, pero ¿tu familia estará lista para vencer a los varia?)

(Castillo varia)

Shark: ¡Voiiii! Ya me estoy cansando de esperar aquí sin hacer nada

Nico: no seas tan impaciente, solo relájate

Kumo (solo mirando)

Haku (apareciendo): Lujuria, te encargo el traerme los anillos vongola, no me falles

Lujuria (haciendo un gesto con el ojo): no la decepcionare, lo haré rápida y seductora

Triniti: HIHIHIHI que prostituta eres Lujuria

Lujuria: ¡callate!

Craken: tenían que ser estupidas…

Haku: Sawada Tsunayoshi, preprarate para enfrentar mi poder (riendo)


	31. Chapter 31

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 31

Misión 31: ¡alerta vongola!: Kyu y los anillos llegan a namimori

(Saliendo de clases)

Hikari: ¡XI espere! (Corriendo)

Kouta: apúrate niñita ricachona

Hikari (furiosa): ¿Qué dijiste?

Seito: vamos cálmense, no para nada ¿esta bien? (Tratando de calmarlos)

Hilari: solo lo haré porque lo dice usted XI

Kouta: lambiscona…

Hikari (en llamas): ¡te matare Kouta! (Lo sale persiguiendo)

Seito: esos dos nunca cambiaran…

Zuki: ¿Qué pasa Seito? ¿Esperas a alguien?

Seito: no-no es eso, es que me iba a ir con Hikari y Kouta pero al final ellos se fueron corriendo…

Zuki: ya veo, bueno si quieres te vas conmigo y la Sofi

Sofi (recién llegando): perdón por el retraso, estuve viendo unos problemas al extremo

Seito: (nunca cambia) entonces vamos

(Centro de namimori)

Seito: es raro que todas las tiendas estén cerradas ¿abra alguna fiesta hoy?

Zuki: no lo creo, debe ser por otra cosa

Sofi: me confunden al extremo (se escucha una explosión) ¿Qué fue eso?

Zuki (mirando arriba): ¡Seito, arriba!

Seito: ¿Eh? (mira hacia arriba y ve a dos personas peleando) ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

(En el techo)

Lujuria: vamos corazón no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que están

¿?: Jamás te los entregare, son exclusivamente para el XI

Lujuria: entonces no me dejas opción ¡toma esto! (La detienen) ¿Qué?

Sofi: ¡no dejare que lo lastimes al extremo! (Trata de darle un golpe pero desaparece) que rápida…

Zuki: déjamela a mi (saca sus garras de niebla) ¿Dónde esta?

Lujuria: dejen de molestar ustedes dos (las golpea a las dos en la nuca y las deja inconcientes)

Seito: ¡Zuki! ¡Sofi! Demonios

¿?: Tú eres…

Seito: tranquilo yo te protegeré (recibe un disparo) ¡REBORN!

Reborn: llegue justo a tiempo (sonríe y mira al chico) hace mucho que no te veía Kyu

Kyu: Reborn-sempai…

Lujuria ¡déjame pasar de una vez! (Le da un golpe a Seito)

Seito: ¡NO TE DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS! (Trata de detener el golpe pero sale disparado a la pared) ¡AHG!

Kyu: ¡Seito-dono!

Reborn: esto va mal…

Lujuria (tomando la caja): gracias por su cooperación nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuídense (se empieza a ir cuando…) ¿unas cartas?

Hiro: Lujuria, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí

Lujuria: dragón del cielo… (Sonríe y desaparece)

Hiro: espera… demonios…

Reborn: Hiro, necesito que me ayudes con Seito y estas dos

Hiro: entendido

(Castillo varia)

Lujuria: ¡ya llegue!

Shark: ¡voiii! Ya era hora

Lujuria: aquí tienes jefa, tal y como me lo pidio

Haku (abre la caja): (furiosa)

Lujuria (nerviosa): ¿Pa-pasa algo? (La golpean)

Haku: solo son las mitades de los anillos vongola, me has fallado

Lujuria: no puede ser…

Triniti: HIHIHIHI patética (riendo)

Haku: preparen sus cosas nos vamos a ver a la familia vongola XI (sonriendo) es hora de que la fiesta empiece

(Hospital namimori)

Seito (despertando de golpe): ¡Sofi, Zuki!

Reborn: tranquilo ella dos están bien, pero…

Seito: ¿pero que?

Reborn: no quieren verte por ahora

Seito: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Hiro (entrando en la habitación junto a Kyu): porque sienten que te fallaron como guardianes

Kyu: siento todo lo que paso Seito-dono, fue todo porque trataron de salvarme de lujuria…

Seito: no-no te preocupes todo esta bien… (Pensativo)

Hiro: la chica que las ataco era Lujuria quien es parte del grupo de asalto de vongola, los varia

Seito: ¿varia? ¿No era el grupo que era comandado por XANXUS?

Reborn: correcto, pero ahora la líder de los varia es su nieta, Haku

Seito: ¿Haku? (¿Por qué me es familiar el nombre?)

Hiro: Seito, tengo algo para ti (le entrega una caja) es por parte de tú abuelo

Seito: ¿de mi abuelo? (la abre) pero si es…

Reborn: una parte del anillo vongola de cielo, el otro lo tiene Haku al igual que los guardianes de esta

Seito: eso quiere decir que las otras partes de los anillos…

Hiro: fueron entregados a tus guardianes

Seito: ¿mis guardianes?

Zuki (entrando en la habitación junto a Sofi): ¿estas bien Seito?

Seito: si y veo que ustedes también

Sofi: si, eso no lo dudes al extremo, a y también (ve su bolsillo) recibí esto (el anillo de sol)

Zuki: yo también tengo uno (el anillo de la niebla)

Seito: ¿ellas son mis guardianes?

Reborn (sonriendo): aparte de otros 4

Seito: ¡¿Eh?

(Tienda de sushi)

Yami: que lindo regalo de mi oni-chan (el anillo de la lluvia)

(Casa de Seito)

Kouta: yo creí que era un dulce pero solo es un anillo roto (el anillo del rayo)

(Escuela namimori)

Nashin: que lindo, brilla y brilla (el anillo de la nube)

(En la plaza)

Hikari (sonriendo): XI, no lo defraudare (el anillo de la tormenta)


	32. Chapter 32

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 32

Misión 32: Hiro: "ellos son tus guardianes y aquí están sus maestros"

(Hospital namimori)

Hiro: ¿sorprendido por saber esto?

Seito: bueno, solo un poco… ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero quiero saber ¿Quiénes son mis guardianes aparte de Zuki y Sofi?

Reborn: solo espera, ya lo sabrás muy pronto (sonriendo)

Seito: ya veo…

Hiro: bueno es la hora de ver los maestros para cada uno de tus guardianes

Seito: ¿maestros?

Reborn: ya viste todo el poder que tenía Lujuria así que es necesario entrenar a tus guardianes para que logren ganar o dar una buena pelea ¿comprendes?

Seito: si…

Sofi: Sawada, te prometo que ganare mi combate al extremo

Zuki: cuenta también conmigo, será divertido jugar con los varia JUFUFUFU

Seito: Sofi… Zuki… gracias… muy bien, yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo

Reborn (sonríe)

Hiro: entonces es hora de decirte quienes son los maestros

Seito: si… (Entran los arcobalenos) pero si son…

Zuki: arcobalenos…

Colonello: tanto tiempo sin verlos, Kora

Skull: ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de mi gran poder… (Todos lo ignoran) ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

Fong: un gusto el verlos otra vez

Mammon: ¿Por qué debo seguir trabajando gratis? (Suspirando)

Verde: como siempre un par de experimentos no estarán mal (sonríe)

Seito: aún falta uno…

Reborn: ¿no te lo dijo cierto?

Seito: ¿Eh?

Reborn: Tenma entra

Tenma (entrando en la habitación)

Seito: ¿Tenma-chan tú eres…?

Tenma: soy la arcobaleno del cielo, disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes es que tenía miedo de que no me miraras de la misma forma… lo siento (llorando)

Seito: Tenma-chan… (Le toma la mano) yo jamás haría eso, eres muy especial para mi, eso nuca lo olvides

Tenma: Seito-kun… gracias (sonríe mientras se limpia las lagrimas)

Reborn: muy bien, es la hora de dar los trabajos a cada arcobaleno… cada uno debe ir con el guardián que le corresponde con el color de su pacificador, en el caso de Zuki que es neblina será entrenada por Mammon, en el caso de Sofi que es solo será entrenada por mi y en el caso tuyo Seito que eres cielo serás entrenado por Tenma, además hay un guardián que tendrá dos maestros

Seito: ¿Qué?

Hiro: es el caso de la guardiana de la nube, será entrenada por Skull y por mí

Skull: por supuesto que Hiro solo será mi ayudante

Reborn (mirada amenazante a Skull)

Skull (asustado): no-no he dicho nada…

Reborn: Seito, dentro de 8 días los varia llegaran aquí para la gran pelea así que por todo tú fuerza

Seito: claro

Kyu: Seito-dono yo también lo ayudare a entrenar

Seito: gracias Kyu (Haku, no perderemos las batallas)

(Después de esto cada arcobaleno entreno a cada uno de los guardianes cada día hasta la batalla decisiva con los varia)


	33. Chapter 33

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 33

Misión 33: Sofi y Reborn: entrenamiento extremo

(Plaza namimori)

Sofi: oye Reborn ¿Cuándo vamos a entrenar? Ya me estoy aburriendo al extremo sin hacer nada

Reborn: se paciente Sofi, solo falta un poco para empezar el entrenamiento (pasan 2 minutos) ya es la hora (el pacificador de Reborn empieza a brillar)

Sofi: ¿Qué-que esta pasando?

Reborn (una luz lo rodea y lo vuelve a su forma normal como adulto) ahora podemos empezar el entrenamiento (sonríe)

Sofi: in-increíble (poniéndose en posición)

Reborn: empezaremos con mejorar tú velocidad, empezare a dispararte y tienes que esquivar lo más rápido posible

Sofi: esto será divertido al extremo

Reborn: ¡comencemos! (Empieza a disparar)

Sofi (empieza a esquivar): ¡al extremo!

Reborn (disparando): ¡sigue no te detengas! ¡Ahora comienza a mover los brazos hacia delante y hacia los lados haciendo movimientos de Boxeo!

Sofi (esquivando): ¡muy bien aquí voy al extremo!

(Pasan 2 horas)

Sofi (jadeando): que buen entrenamiento…

Reborn: buen trabajo Sofi, con esto estas lista para el combate (lo envuelve una luz y vuelve a ser un bebe) lastima que ya paso el efecto, será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar y ahorrar fuerzas

Sofi: muy bien… vámonos al extremo… (Me pregunto ¿Cómo les ira a los otros?)


	34. Chapter 34

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 34

Misión 34: Hikari y Fong: una dupla explosiva

(En las montañas)

Fong (ya como adulto): (pensativo)

Hikari (jadeando)

Fong: una vez más Hikari, recuerda que tus agujas deben darle a cada blanco

Hikari: ¡eso ya lose, no es necesario que me lo digas!

Fong (sonriendo): entonces empecemos (comienza a lanzar varios platos al aire)

Hikari (tomando agujas): ¡aquí voy! (Las lanza pero solo tres llegan a los blancos) ¡mierda!

Fong: ¡usa el viento para guiar tus agujas!

Hikari: (¿el viento?) ¡Ya entendí! ¡Aquí voy!

(Seguían pasando las horas)

Fong: ¡muy bien Hikari es todo por hoy, con esto deberías ser capaz de ganar tú combate!

Hikari (se desmaya y empieza a caer)

Fong: ¡Hikari! (Salta y alcanza a atraparla) lo-logre (ya en el suelo)

Hikari: XI… lograre ganar…

Fong (volviendo a la normalidad): espero que sea verdad eso Hikari…


	35. Chapter 35

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 35

Misión 35: Zuki y Mammon: desastre en kokuyo

(Kokuyoland)

Zuki (gritando): ¡déjame en paz maldito bebe!

Mammon: aunque quisiera no lo haré (se vuelve en su forma adulta) así que es hora de que me hagas caso

Zuki: ¡ni muerta!

(Luego de algunas discusiones y destrucción de Kokuyoland)

Niche: ¡dejen de destruir la casa!

Zuki (mirada amenazante): ¿también quieres mandarme?

Niche (asustada)

Mammon: (ojala que su poder sirva en la pelea contra los varia)

Zuki (tirandole las orejas a Niche): ¡para que aprendas!

Niche (llorando): lo siento Zuki-sama


	36. Chapter 36

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Fanilia Vongola Misión 36

Misión 36: Kouta y Verde: experimento electrizante

(Laboratorio de Verde)

Kouta (amarrado a una mesa): oye ¿Por qué demonios estamos haciendo esto?

Verde (ya adulto): veré si tú cuerpo produce bastante electricidad para encender esta bombilla (sonríe)

Kouta: ¿no es algo estúpido?

Verde: ¡ya veremos! (Activa una maquina)

Kouta: ¡Ah! (Empiezan a salir rayos cuando la maquina explota)

Verde: ¡si lo conseguimos!

Kouta: sigo pensando que esto fue una ridiculez…

Verde: (con todo este poder no cabe duda que ganara su batalla)


	37. Chapter 37

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 37

Misión 37: Yami y Colonello: tranquilidad extraña

(Dojo Takeshi)

Colonello (en su forma adulta): muy bien Yami, comenzara el entrenamiento para que puedas derrotar más rápido a tú oponente, Kora

Yami: ¡si!

Colonello: he puesto en el dojo algunas trampas pero solo se activan si pierdes la calma o la concentración

Yami: ¿en serio? Que interesante

Colonello: ¿podrás mantenerte tranquila por un largo tiempo?

Yami: eso es fácil (sonríe)

Colonello: ¡pues comencemos, Kora! (Ambos se sientan y se relajan)

(Pasan unos minutos y aparece una mosca)

Colonillo (tratando de no alterarse)

Yami (tranquila)

Colonello: (no lo soporto)

Yami (aún tranquila)

Colonello: ¡no soporto a esa mosca! (Una montaña de rocas le cae encima)

Yami: ¡gane! (saltando de felicidad)

Colonello: ¿Cómo pude perder? (Bien hecho Yami, Kora)


	38. Chapter 38

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 38

Misión 38: Nashin, Skull y Hiro: el trío no unido

(Escuela namimori)

Skull (ya grande): ¡auxilio! ¡Sálvenme!

Hiro: ¿Por qué estás corriendo Skull? ¿No que entrenarías a Nashin un rato?

Skull: ¡eso hacia hasta que…! (Ve a Nashin corriendo) ¡Esta furiosa y se comporta como Hibari

Hiro: eso quiere decir…

Nashin: por molestarme los moleré hasta la muerte (enojada)

Skull: ¡no!

Hiro: ¡demonios!

Nashin (los deja inconcientes a ambos): ¿Qué paso? ¿En donde estoy?

Skull: con esa personalidad no perderá (llorando)

Hiro: tú lo has dicho…


	39. Chapter 39

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 39

Misión 39: Seito, Kyu y Tenma: la energía purificada del cielo

(En el bosque)

H-Kyu: parece que los dulces funcionaron contigo Seito-dono

H-Seito: por lo visto si

Tenma (sonriendo): muy bien Seito-kun intenta hacer el ataque otra vez

H-Seito: esta bien… (Concentra sus llamas)

H-Kyu: ¡no te lo permitiré! (Corre a golpear a Seito con sus manoplas)

H-Seito (forma un triangulo): PUNTO PI (unas llamas salen y congelan a Kyu)

Tenma: lo lograste

H-Seito: aun no

H-Kyu: ¡toma esto! (Descongelándose y golpeando a Seito)

H-Seito: ¡AHGG!

Tenma: ¡Seito-kun!

Seito: estoy bien tranquila

Kyu: por desgracia no queda mucho tiempo para seguir entrenando

Seito: ya veo, entonces empleare el ataque en la batalla

Tenma: pero, ¿y si fallas?

Seito: no perderé, tranquila (sonríe)

Kyu: (espero que tengas razón)

(Al día siguiente en la escuela)

Seito: que cansado estoy…

Hikari: esos bebes se toman en serio lo de entrenar a los vongola (llena de vendas)

Zuki: para mi fue lo más fácil del mundo

Seito: (¿en que mundo estaba?)

Nashin (corriendo): ¡Seito!

Seito: ¿Nashin? ¿Qué sucede?

Nashin: ¡llegaron los varia a la escuela!

Seito: ¡Eh!

Hikari: no puede ser…

(Afuera de la escuela)

Reborn: ya era hora de que llegaran, Seito

Seito: Reborn

Reborn: han llegado los miembros de grupo de asalto de vongola… (Aparecen detrás del humo) ¡Los varia!

Hikari: por fin aparecen

Triniti: HIHIHIHI que preparada estas putita

Hikari: tú…

Cerebello 1: deténganse por favor

Reborn: Cerebello por fin llego

Seito: ¿Cerebello?

Cerebello 2: así es, nosotras seremos las referís de la batalla por los anillos vongola

Zuki: era de esperarse… (Ve a Nico con ellos) también supuse que estarías ahí

Nico: que inteligente eres Zuki-chan (sonríe)

Cerebello 1: bueno comenzaremos dictando quienes serán los primeros en pelear

Seito: ¿Eh? Pero no están todos mis guardianes

Reborn: claro que están, mira

Seito (mirando el árbol en donde estaban los demás): ¡Yami, Kouta, Sofi!

Yami: hola oni-chan

Sofi: Sawda es hora de pelear al extremo

Kouta: espero poder divertirme

Seito: chicos…

Cerebello 2: la primera batalla será… por el anillo de la lluvia

Shark: ¡VOI! Es mi oportunidad

Yami: daré mi mayor esfuerzo

Seito: si

Haku: Sawada Seito, espero a ver como tus guardianes son destruidos por los míos (sonríe)

Seito: Tsk… (Haku no perderemos, ¡vamos a ganar!)


	40. Chapter 40

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 40

Misión 40: la batalla de la lluvia: Yamamoto Yami VS Shark

(En la escuela)

Seito (pensativo)

Hikari: ¿aún sigues preocupado por Yami?

Seito: ¿Eh? Si…

Zuki: todo saldrá bien, relájate, ella te dijo que confiaras en ella

Seito: ya se lo que me dijo, pero aún así no deja de preocuparme, después de todo yo me jure a mi mismo el protegerlos a todos ustedes, por eso…

Kouta: solo tranquilízate vongola

Seito: ¿Kouta?

Kouta: confía en tus guardianes al igual como todos lo hacemos contigo

Hikari: ¡así es XI! Siempre estaremos a su lado

Zuki: detesto admitirlo pero concuerdo con Kouta

Seito: amigos (se golpea la cara) tiene razón confiare en Yami, ella lograra vencer en su combate (sonríe)

Tenma (desde afuera del salón): bien dicho, Seito-kun

(En el dojo)

Yami: por fin podré mostrar mis habilidades enfrente de mi oni-chan, aunque ya lo había hecho antes cuando era mala, pero… (Confundida)

Colonello: debes calmarte Yami, ya que tú oponente es alguien muy poderoso y hábil con la espada, Kora

Yami: ¿en serio? ¿Qué tan bueno?

Colonello: el mejor del mundo, ha derrotado a todos los maestros de distintos estilos de espada al igual que su abuelo, pero solo a uno no pudo derrotarlo y fue a tú abuelo, así que eso te da una ventaja, Kora (sonríe)

Yami: ¡mi abuelo es increíble! ¡Yo seré igual de fuerte que él!

Colonello: (da lo mejor de ti, Yami)

(10:00 P.M. Entrada de la escuela)

Sofi: ¡Sawada!

Hikari: llegas tarde momia

Sofi: ¿a quien le dices momia tejedora de segunda?

Hikari: ¿Qué dijiste?

Yami: ya cálmense

Kouta (descansando)

Zuki: esto se podrán muy divertido ¿no lo crees Nashin?

Nashin: ¡si! Pero espero que no destruyan la escuela

Seito: ¿aún ni llegan los varia?

Reborn: ¡mira, arriba!

Seito (mirando): ¡Ah! ¡Varia!

Shark: ¡VOIIII! Ya era hora que llegaran, ya estaba pensando que la pequeña de la lluvia se había rendido antes de pelear (sonriendo)

Yami: ¡ni en sueños!

Shark: VOII…

Cerebello 1 (apareciendo de entre las sombras): como ambos contendientes están presentes, daremos comienzo al primer combate de los guardianes

Cerebello 2: por favor los guardianes de la lluvia acercarse

Seito: buena suerte Yami, muestra tú fuerza

Yami: lo haré oni-chan

Sofi: ¡alto! Antes tenemos que hacer un círculo

Todos: ¿un círculo?

Sofi: para darle confianza a Yami, al extremo

Hikari: que ridículo

Seito: me parece una buena idea

Hikari: ¿en serio XI? A mi también me gusta

Zuki: lambiscona…

Seito: bueno hagámoslo de una vez… (Todos se ponen en el círculo) ¡YAMI-FIGTH!

Todos: ¡FIGHT!

Colonello: que bien, llegamos a tiempo, Kora

Reborn: ya era hora

Tenma: espero no les moleste pero traje a Haruko para que viera la pelea

Seito: ¿Eh?

Haruko: quiero ver porque entrenaban y ver el resultado

Seito: bueno… si lo pones así…

Cerebello 1 (revisando el anillo de Shark)

Cerebello 2 (revisando el anillo de Yami)

Cerebello 1: ambos tienen el correspondiente anillo, ahora pasemos a la zona de batalla de la lluvia

Seito: ¿zona de batalla?

(En la piscina)

Seito: ¿la piscina? (Que raro, no recuerdo que estuviera techada o con tantos pisos)

Cerebello 2: esta zona a sido modificada para la batalla de la lluvia

Nashin: espero que lo devuelvan a la normalidad después (enojada)

Cerebello 1: por supuesto, ahora debo pedir a los demás que se queden afuera, ya que en esta zona solo deben estar los guardianes correspondientes

Hikari: ¿y como veremos el combate?

Cerevello 2: abra una pantalla a las afueras del edificio para que puedan presenciar la batalla

Hikari: ya veo (todos salen)

(Afuera de la piscina)

Seito: (tú puedes Yami)

Colonello: (muestra tú verdadera fuerza Yami, Kora)

(Dentro de la piscina)

Shark: ¡VOIIII! Prepárate niñita

Yami: lo mismo te digo

Cerebello 1: ¡la batalla de la lluvia entre Yamamoto Yami y Shark comienza ahora!

Shark (corre y ataca a Yami): ¡ATACO DI SQUALO!

Yami: ¡Tsk! (Que rápido)

Shark: ¿Qué pasa niñita? ¿Te deje sin habla?

Yami: no lo creas (lo golpea con la parte de atrás de la espada)

Shark: VOIII… no me lo esperaba…

Yami: ya verás… (¿Qué pasa? No puedo mover el brazo)

(Afuera de la piscina)

Seito: ¿Qué sucede?

Reborn: es por causa del ATACO DI SQUALO

Seito: ¿Qué hace eso?

Colonello: paraliza al enemigo por un cierto tiempo

Hikari: maldición…

(Dentro de la piscina)

Shark: veo que surtió efecto mi habilidad, ahora terminare contigo ¡CIEN DIENTES DE TIBURON! (Mueve la espada a toda velocidad)

Yami: ¡AHHH! (No, no puedo perder aquí) brazo muévete… vamos… ¡muévete! (Bloque el ataque)

Shark: ¿Qué?

Yami: SHIUNE SOENRYU: 11ª OFENSIVA: BECCATO DE RONDINE (Golpea a Shark con varios picotazos)

Shark: ¡maldición! ¡AAGHHHH!

(Afuera)

Nashin: ¡así se hace!

Lujuria: que estúpido es ese Shark

Craken: no sabe defenderse el muy inútil

Haku (seria)

(Dentro)

Yami: ¿Qué te pareció? Esa es mi verdadera fuerza

Shark: ¡VOIIII! ¿Crees que con eso me derrotaras? Aún te falta mucho (Toma la espada y comienza a girar en el agua) ¡EFECTO TSUNAMI! (Una ola aparece)

Yami: ¿Qué diablos?

Shark (arriba de la ola): ¡toma esto niñita! (Golpea a Yami)

Yami (escupe sangre)

(Fuera)

Seito: ¡Yami!

Colonello: esto va mal, Shark se esta adaptando al estilo de Yami

Hikari: vamos mocosa, tú puedes

(Dentro)

Shark: eso es, siente el dolor

Yami (desparece mientras sonríe)

Shark: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde diablos está?

Yami (desde arriba): SHIUNE SOENRYU: 8ª OFENSIVA: STRITOTSUKU AME (Golpea en la cabeza a Shark)

Shark: no… puede… ser (cae al agua desmayado)

Yami (une los dos pedazos del anillo): ahora si logre derrotarte Shark

Cerebello 1: la batalla ha concluido la ganadora del anillo de la lluvia es Yamamoto Yami

(Afuera)

Sofi: ¡muy bien! Logramos una gran victoria al extremo

Zuki (sonríe)

Hikari: ¡así se hace mocosa!

Seito: que alivio lo logro

Reborn: tiene la misma fuerza que su abuelo

Colonello: así parece, Kora

Haku: sabía que Shark era débil, pero perder contra una niñita, lo llevo a otro limite

Triniti: HIHIHIHI es patético, mostró toda su estupidez en esta pelea

Shark (volviendo en una camilla)

Yami (también saliendo): esto si que duele… (Se va a caer y la atrapa Seito) oni-chan…

Seito: lo hiciste muy bien Yami, estoy orgulloso al igual como lo estaría tú abuelo (sonríe9

Yami: muchas gracias, oni-chan…

Colonello (convertido en adulto): déjame llevarla al hospital para que le pongan sus respectivas vendas

Seito: muy bien (le pasa a Yami en sus brazos y se va)

Cerebello 1: ¡ahora anunciaremos la batalla que se realizara mañana en la noche!

Seito: ¿tan pronto?

Haruko: espero que sea igual de emocionante que la de hoy (sonriendo)

Tenma: opino lo mismo (sonriendo)

Hikari: ¿acaso están locas?

Cerebello 2: la siguiente batalla será… por el anillo de la nube

Kumo (callado)

Nashin: ¡ahora me toca jugar a mí, que alegría!

Seito: da tú mayor esfuerzo mañana

Nashin: ¡claro!

Haku: Kumo no me falles (Sawada Seito, ahora veras el poder de un demonio)


	41. Chapter 41

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 41

Misión 41: la batalla de la nube: Hibari Nashin y Kumo

(En la escuela)

Sofi: ¡la batalla de ayer fue muy extrema!

Hikari: deja de ser extrema al menos por un día, anciana

Sofi: ¿Qué dijiste costurera?

Seito: cálmense ustedes dos, no sigan peleando

Nashin: ¡NO!

Seito: ¿esa fue…? (Sale corriendo) ¡Nashin!

Hiro (en el suelo)

Seito: ¿Eh?

Nashin: ah, Sawada Seito, ya era hora de que llegaras

Seito: bueno, es que te oí gritar entonces…

Nashin: ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí? Nadie le ha pedido que lo haga

Seito: claro que me preocupo, ya que eres mi amiga

Nashin (sorprendida): ¿amiga?

Seito: bueno, yo te considero eso, ya que hemos pasado por muchos tiempos difíciles y siempre me has ayudado, por eso te considero mí amiga (sonríe)

Nashin (sonríe y se desmaya)

Seito: ¡Nashin!

Nashin (reaccionando): ¿Eh? ¿Seito? ¿Qué haces aquí? (Mira a Hiro en el suelo) ¿Otra vez salio?

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez salio que?

Reborn (saliendo del pizarrón): lo sabrás hoy en la pelea de Nashin

Seito: pero…

Nashin: tranquilo, todo esta bien, no es nada grave

Seito: muy bien si tú lo dices confiare en ti

Nashin (sonríe)

Reborn (Seito esta aprendiendo muy rápido a respetar a sus guardianes al igual que ellos a él)

(10:00 P.M. en la entrada de la escuela)

Kouta: siento la demora…

Hikari: eso te pasa por quedarte dormido

Seito: ¿Yami aun no llega?

Yami (desde el aire): ¡Oni-chan! (En los brazos de Colonello)

Zuki: por fin llego

Colonello (adulto): perdón por la demora hubo algunas complicaciones

Seito: (¿acaso se quedaron dormidos?)

Sofi: ¿y en donde esta Nashin? Ya debió haber llegado

Seito: es cierto, ¿Dónde esta?

Nashin: ¡aquí estoy!

Skull (en una jaula)

Seito: ¡¿Por qué Skull esta en una jaula?

Nashin: no me acuerdo (sonríe)

Skull: ¡ayúdenme! No merezco esto (llorando)

Reborn: se ve mejor así (sonríe)

Seito: que malo eres Reborn

Cerebello 1 (llegando junto a los varia): es la hora de que de inicio la siguiente batalla

Cerebello 2: por favor todos los guardianes diríjanse al techo de la escuela

Hikari: ¿el techo?

(En el techo)

Kouta: pero si son… plataformas flotantes

Cerebello 1: como las nubes, los guardianes deberán moverse con total disposición através de esta plataforma

Cerebello 2: ahora pido a los competidores venir aquí

Nashin: bueno ya es la hora de la diversión

Sofi: ¡hora del circulo!

Seito (todos en el círculo): ¡Nashin! ¡FIGHT!

Todos: ¡FIGHT!

Lujuria: suerte pequeño Kumo

Kumo: …

Haku (observando)

Cerebello 1 (viendo el anillo de Kumo): si es el correcto

Cerebello 2 (viendo el anillo de Nashin): también ella, entonces ahora pónganse cada uno en una plataforma

Kumo (salta como un canguro y llega a la plataforma)

Hikari: que hábil

Nashin: si el puede yo también (salta y llega apenas): ¡lo logre!

Zuki: esta mocosa…

Yami: cálmate

Cerebello 1: ¡la batalla de la nube entre Hibari Nashin y Kumo da comienzo ahora!

Kumo (se sienta)

Nashin: ¿Qué?

Seito: ¿acaso no se piensa mover?

Fong: creo que se esta burlando de Nashin

Nashin (saltando por las plataformas): veremos que pasa si me acerco (llega al lado de Kumo) veamos…

Kumo (aún sin moverse)

Nashin: creo que gane sin pelear ¡que felicidad!

Hiro (llegando): ¡Nashin, cuidado!

Nashin: ¿Eh?

Kumo (se levanta y golpea en el estomago a Nashin)

Nashin: ¡AHHH! (Chocando con otra plataforma)

Hikari: ¡que golpe!

Hiro: maldición, no llegue a tiempo

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Reborn: quería advertirle a Nashin sobre Kumo

Sofi: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hiro: puede parecer tonto, pero creo que Kumo es un demonio por su actitud

Reborn: y eso hace que varios termines sufriendo por sus golpes

Kumo (sacando un bumerang): GAME OVER (lo lanza donde esta Nashin)

Seito: ¡Nashin!

Haku: JAJAJAJAJA era de esperar que esa estúpida no ganara

Hikari: tú…

Skull: ¡esta pelea aún no termina!

Mammon: ¿a que te refieres?

Skull: ¡miren a través del humo!

Kumo (sorprendido)

Nashin (protegida): ¿eso se supone que es un ataque? Te mostrare como debes moler hasta la muerte

Yami: que raro, noto a Nashin diferente

Skull: solo pasa eso en raras ocasiones, es cuando si sangre Hibari surge

Reborn: es conocido como el HIBARI FLASH MODE

Seito: ¿y por que lo llamas así?

Reborn: Zuki me dio la idea

Seito: ¡¿Zuki?

Zuki: no pude evitarlo, se me ocurrió en el momento

Kumo (lanza el bumerang)

Nashin (comienza a correr y esquiva el bumerang): muy lento, toma esto (golpea a Kumo y hace que choque con 3 plataformas)

Kumo: ¡Tsk!

Nashin: aún no término (sonríe mientras lo golpea)

Hikari: nunca creí que tuviera tanta fuerza

Sofi: ¡es increíble!

Kumo (en la plataforma sangrando)

Nashin: terminemos con esto… (De repente empieza a cambiar)

Seito: ¿Qué sucede?

Reborn: esto es malo, el HIBARI FLASH MODE esta apunto de terminar

Yami: eso quiere decir que…

Nashin: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?

Kumo (aprovecha y la golpea con el bumerang)

Nashin (sale volando mientras sangra): no… (Se desmaya)

Cerebello 2: la batalla ha terminado, el ganador es Kumo

Seito: ¡Nashin!

Skull (saliendo de la jaula convertido en adulto y atrapando a Nashin): ¡no te preocupes, me llevare a Nashin al hospital! (Se lleva a Nashin al hospital)

Haku: JAJAJA eso si que fue un espectaculo

Cerebello 1: la próxima pelea será… por el anillo del sol

Sofi: ¡por fin, yo!

Lujuria: que sexy es mi combatiente

Cerebello 2: mañana será el combate a la misma hora (se desparecen con los varia)

Yami (observa a Seito): ¿Oni-chan?

Seito: Haku, pagaras por lo que has hecho (furioso)


	42. Chapter 42

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 42

Misión 42: la batalla del sol: Sasagawa Sofi y Lujuria

(En el hospital)

Seito (saliendo del hospital): que alegría que Nashin este bien, ya me estaba preocupando

Tenma: debes tranquilizarte Seito-kun, te haré daño con tanto preocupación

Seito: si lose, pero es difícil relajarme con esto peleas

Tenma: se como te sientes

Sofi (corriendo): ¡al extremo!

Seito: ¿Sofi? ¿Qué haces?

Sofi: ¡entreno para la pelea de esta noche al extremo!

Tenma: pero, ¿Y el tío Reborn? ¿Dónde esta?

Seito: es verdad ¿En donde esta?

Reborn (encima de un rinoceronte): ¡PAUUUUU!

Sofi: ¡ahí viene, será mejor que siga corriendo, al extremo! (Sale corriendo)

Seito: (¿Por qué supuse que pasaría esto?)

Tenma: ¡esfuérzate, Sofi!

Seito: (Tenma tiene razón, debo relajarme y confiar en que las próximas peleas todo saldrá bien) (Sonríe)

(10:00 P.M. en la entrada de la escuela)

Yami: que mal lo que le paso a Nashin

Zuki: esa tonta…

Sofi: el círculo no será tan extremo sin ella aquí

Seito: relajense ella esta bien y yo creo que ella hubiera querido que lo hagamos en su honor

Hikari: así se habla XI (sonríe)

Kouta (sonriendo)

Cerebello 1 (apareciendo junto a los varia): veo que ya están reunidos, por favor acompáñennos al lado de la escuela

Seito: ¿Eh?

(Al lado de la escuela hay un cuadrilátero)

Hikari: ¿un cuadrilátero?

Kouta: esto ya se volvió algo demasiado extremo

Sofi: ¡que genial esta el campo!

Seito: (era obvio que le iba a gustar)

Cerebello 2: el campo fue adaptado para que ambas peleadoras puedan moverse con total disposición

Lujuria: se ve interesante

Cerebello 1: por favor, los guardianes que van a pelear que se acerquen

Sofi: ya es la hora, antes de irme hagamos el círculo al extremo, en honor ha Nashin que no esta presente

Seito: buena idea (se juntan todos en el círculo) ¡SOFI, FIGHT!

Todos: ¡FIGHT!

Zuki: da lo mejor de ti, Sofi

Sofi: eso no lo dudes

Cerebello 1 (revisando los anillos de ambas): por favor entren en el cuadrilátero y ponganse cada una en una esquina

Sofi: esto será fácil

Lujuria (gritando del otro lado): ¡YUJUU, preciosa, no seas mala conmigo!

Sofi (le da un escalofrío)

Yami: creo que esa chica es lesbi—

Kouta (le tapa la boca a Yami)

Cerebello 2: ¡enciendan las luces! (Unas luces se prenden e iluminan todo el cuadrilátero)

Seito (tapándose los ojos): ¡Ah! ¡Que fuerte luz!

Reborn: pónganse estos lentes

Yami: pero ¿Qué pasara con Sofi?

Reborn (sonríe): miren bien a Sofi

Seito: ¿Eh? (Ve que Sofi tiene lo ojos abiertos) ¿Cómo? ¿Tiene los ojos abiertos?

Reborn: son unos lentes de contacto especiales que pedí que fabricaran hace un tiempo atrás

Hikari: ¡increíble! Eso quiere decir que Sofi podrá pelear sin ningún problema

Lujuria: ¿Por qué tienes esos lentes? Quería violarte mientras tenias los ojos cerrados

Sofi (pasmada)

Mammon: eso es horrible en muchos sentidos

Cerebello 1: la batalla por el anillo del sol comienza ahora

Lujuria: empezare yo primero (desaparece)

Sofi: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?

Lujuria (atrás de Sofi): ¡1er movimiento de Judo!

Sofi: ¡AHH! (Se golpea en la espalda)

Seito: ¡Sofi!

Lujuria: ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Quieres más?

Sofi (se para con las manos): ¡MEGA REMOLINO! (Le da varias patadas a Lujuria) ¡al extremo!

Lujuria: ¡AII! (Cae y se levanta para verse el rostro) ¡maldita, me golpeaste en el rostro, vas a morir!

Sofi (defendiendo)

Lujuria: ¡KARATASO DE JUDO! (Golpea a Sofi en la cabeza) ahora con esto no podrás mover las piernas

Sofi: ¿Qué? (es cierto no puedo moverlas)

Colonello: eso es malo, es como el ATACO DI SQUALO de Shark pero más especifico

Zuki: ¡vamos Sofi, demuestra tú fuerza!

Lujuria: terminemos esto ¡KARATASO DE JUDO!

Sofi: no quería hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción (se agacha) ¡KYOKUGEN PUNCH! (Con el impulso golpea a Lujuria en la cara y estomago)

Kouta: esa técnica…

Yami: ¿no es de boxeo?

Reborn: el verdadero estilo de pelea de Sofi es el Kick Boxing, por eso es que sabe esa tecnica, aunque se dedico mas al Tae Kwan Do

Seito: increíble…

Sofi: (ahora puedo mover las piernas) ¡PATADA DORADA! (Golpea a Lujuria y la deja inconciente)

Lujuria: no es justo…

Cerebello 2: la pelea a terminado la victoria de la batalla de sol es para Sasagawa Sofi

Sofi (uniendo los anillos): ¡lo logre!

Seito: ¡bien hecho Sofi!

Zuki: así se como se hace

Haku (enojada)

Cerebello 1: ahora la próxima pelea será por el anillo del rayo

Kouta (sonríe)

Craken: a ganar se ha dicho

Haku: espero que tú guardián del rayo sepa luchar porque no dejaremos que ganen otra batalla, Sawada Seito

Seito: ya lo verás Haku


	43. Chapter 43

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 43

Misión 43: la batalla del rayo: Bovino Kouta y Craken

(En la escuela)

Kouta (durmiendo)

Seito: Kouta no parece preocupado por la pelea de esta noche

Zuki: descuida, cuando la batalla comience el se pondrá más despierto que nunca

Hikari: eso no me lo creo hasta que lo vea con mis ojos

Seito: me pregunto ¿Cómo lo habrá entrenado Verde?

Yami: según Reborn, Verde solo hizo experimentos con el para su investigación

Seito: (¿acaso Verde esta igual de loco que Reborn?)

(Salón de comité de la disciplina)

Reborn: explícame verde ¿Cómo entrenaste a Kouta exactamente?

Verde: lo que hice fue ver cuanta cantidad de energía podía producir en un cierto tiempo que yo determine y paso todas las pruebas sin error

Colonello: ¿quieres decir que ganara la batalla contra Craken?

Verde: no totalmente

Tenma: ¿a que te refieres?

Verde: gran parte de su poder sigue dormido dentro de él, aún con todos los experimentos que le realice solo logre hacer que sacara un 30% de su energía

Fong: por lo visto eso será un problema en la batalla

Reborn: a propósito Fong, Mammon ¿su entrenamiento como fue?

Fong: el mío fue algo difícil, Hikari tiene un carácter que hay que saber controlar o sino te terminara golpeando (sonríe)

Reborn: ya veo…

Skull: ¡Ja! Eso demuestra la incompetencia de Fong

Fong (mirada amenazante)

Skull: ¡yo-yo no-no dije na-nada!

Mammon: yo no pude entrenarla por más que lo intente pero solo estar a su lado senti el mismo miedo que había sentido con su abuelo, ella creo que no tendrá problemas en ganar

Reborn: la batalla de hoy definirá si quedamos empatados o tenemos una ventaja en contra de los varia

Verde: eso pasara si Kouta libera todo su poder en la batalla

Tenma: espero que gane, no quiero ver más preocupado a Seito

Reborn: se nota que te gusta mucho Seito (sonríe)

Tenma (sonrojada) bueno yo…

Reborn: (también espero que Seito este listo para enfrentar a Haku en la batalla final)

(10: 00 P.M. en la entrada de la escuela)

Zuki: veo que también te pusieron vendas

Sofi (vendada): bueno era lógico después de la batalla con Lujuria, es un hueso duro de roer al extremo

Kouta (bostezando): ¿ya podemos irnos? Se están demorando demasiado en llegar

Yami: contrólate o te clavare mi espada para que despiertes

Seito: eso fue algo exagerado…

Hiro: ¡hola Seito!

Seito: ¡ah! Hola Hiro (la ve con Nashin) ¡Nashin!

Nashin (toda vendada): ¡Hola Boss, he vuelto!

Hikari: se nota que eres fuerte Nashin, te respeto

Nashin: ¿significa que serás parte del comité disciplinario al igual que yo?

Hikari: nunca dije eso…

Cerebello 1 (llegando junto a los varia): gracias por la espera

Yami: miren, Shark esta con ellos

Nashin: ¡al igual que Kumo!

Shark (vendado): ¡VOIIII! No creas que moriré tan fácilmente

Kumo (vendado y calaldo)

Zuki: sigue igual de insoportable (mira al Nico)

Nico: se nota que te da gusto verme (sonríe)

Zuki: bastardo…

Seito: tranquila, ya lo derrotaras, tenlo por seguro

Zuki (sonríe): JUFUFUFU

Cerebello 2: por favor vengan conmigo a la parte posterior de la escuela

Yami: ¡vamos Kouta! (Arrastra a Kouta)

Kouta: ¿Por qué?

(Atrás de la escuela)

Hikari: ¿unos pilares en medio del patio?

Cerebello 1: así es, aprovechando la tormenta eléctrica que se acerca usaremos estos pilares como receptores de estos rayos y les puedan dar su energía a los guardianes

Cerebello 2: por favor los guardianes de cada equipo acercarse

Sodi_ ¡muy bien, es hora de círculo!

Nashin: ¡¿volví solo para hacer esto?

Seito (todos juntos): ¡Kouta! ¡FIGHT!

Todos: ¡FIGHT!

Kouta: espero que me entretenga este sujeto

Craken: ganare para hacerla feliz Boss

Haku: haz lo que quieras

Zuki: ¡que no se te olvide como pelear!

Kouta: cállate…

Cerebello 1: la batalla por el anillo del rayo comienza ahora

Craken (saca un arpón): ¡toma esto! ¡ELECTRO EMBESTID! (Corre através de un rayo y golpea a Kouta)

Kouta: eso no será suficiente (detiene el ataque) para vencerme (comienza absorber los rayos de Craken)

Craken: ¿Cómo?

Verde: por fin va a comenzar el espectáculo

Craken (se aleja): ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡ELECTRO GRAVITATION! (Golpea la tierra con el arpón y la gravedad cambia)

Kouta: ¡Tsk! (Se pone en el suelo de rodilals)

Hikari: ¡animo vaca estúpida, no te dejes vencer tan fácilmente!

Kouta (levanta los brazos y los apunta a los pilares): ¡ELEKTRO THUNDER BLUE! (Lanza relámpagos azules a los pilares y electrifica a Craken)

Craken: ¡AAAHHHHH! (Se queda pegado en uno de los pilares)

Yami: increíble

Reborn: la furia de Kouta salio y mostró su verdadera fuerza

Seito: es un increíble poder

Craken: (diablos no pude moverme)

Kouta (acercandose): es hora de que mueras aquí y ahora (reúne varios voltios en su mano)

Craken: ¿Cómo puedes moverte con toda esta gravedad? ¡Es imposible!

Kouta: ya ves que no… (Empieza a correr) ¡Toma esto!

CRaken: maldición…

Kouta (se detiene): no… puede… ser… (Sus ojos se ponen blancos y se desmaya)

Zuki: no es posible

Sofi: ¿como sucedió?

Verde: estaba muy cansado por ese poder, parte que es gravedad lo estaba lastimando demasiado, lo cual nos deja a Kouta inconciente

Seito: no puede ser…

Cerebello 1: la batalla ha terminado el ganador es Craken

Craken: (ese golpe estuvo cerca)

Verde (adulto): me llevare al pequeño al hospital para que le traten como es debido (lo toma y se va)

Cerebello 2: la próxima batalla será por el anillo de la niebla

Zuki: por fin

Nico (sonríe): ¡Oh! Peleare con mi futura esposa)

Zuki (tratando de no vomitar)

Hikari: ¿Cómo te puede dar tanto asco?

Haku (al frente de Seito): este empate no durara mucho, será mejor que te rindas y me des el anillo del cielo

Seito (enojado): ¡no te lo daré! Zuki derrotara a Nico sin ningún problema ¡yo confío en ella!

Zuki: Seito…

Haku: te arrepentirás… (Se va con los varia)

Zuki: Seito, no te decepcionare, lo juro

Seito: lose, confío en ti

TEnma: (se ve tan lindo en estos momentos) (sonríe)

Zuki: (Nico, prepárate a sentir el dolor)


	44. Chapter 44

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 44

Misión 44: la batalla de la niebla: Rokudo Zuki y Nico

(En la escuela)

Seito (gritando): ¡AHH! (Corriendo por dentro de la escuela) ¡Ayúdenme!

Hikari: ¿Qué pasa XI? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Seito: es Nashin… ella… ella…

Yami: ¿EH? (Mira detrás y ve a Nashin en modo Hibari)

Nashin: vmaos solo huyes porque creías que te iba a golpear, pero solo quería darte las gracias

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Las gracias?

Nashin: por haberme considerando una de sus amigas y apoyarme en la batalla contra Kumo, estoy en deuda por eso (sonríe)

Seito: tranquila, no es para tanto

Nashin (vuelve a l a normalidad): ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago en este lugar? Será mejor que vuelva al salón (se va)

Hikari: esa chica tiene problemas graves

Yami: al igual que tú (sonríe)

Hikari: ¿Qué dijiste?

Seito: tranquilícense (me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Zuki?)

(Kokuyoland)

Tsume: ¡NO!

Niche: vamos Tsume tienes que usarlo (lo persigue)

Tsume: no lo usare ni en un millón de años

Zuki: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nyu: es que Niche quiere que seamos tus animadoras este día pero tsume no quiere usar la falda ni los pompones

Zuki: ya veo (atrapa a Tsume) s i quieres seguir viviendo aquí en la casa, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer (sonríe)

Tsume (gritando): ¡NO!

Mammon (desde lejos): espero que esa niña este lista para enfrentarse con toda su fuerza a Nico, de lo contrario será su fin

(10:00 P.M. entrada de la escuela)

Seito: ¿Dónde esta Zuki? Ya debió haber llegado

Cerebello 1: ¿aún su guardián no llega?

Cerebello 2: si no llega pronto será descalificada

Hikari: esto esta mal, ¿Dónde demonios esta esa estúpida?

Zuki: no me llames así

Haku (furiosa)

Seito: ¡Zuki!

Yami: ya era hora (sonríe)

Zuki: muy bien, ya es hora, entren (entran los de Kokuyoland)

Niche: ¡ya es hora!

Nyu: ¡así es!

Tsume (vestido como animadora): ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Todos (riéndose)

Zuki: así se hace Tsume (sonríe)

Tsume (llorando)

Seito: (esto si es un trauma para el pobre Tsume)

Cerebello 1 (tose): bueno ya que los guardianes están presentes pasemos al salón de clases

Nashin: se nota que no son originales en los lugares de pelea

(En el salón de clases)

Seito: no se porque pero siento como si el salón estuviera más extenso

Reborn: aquí se nota que estuvo un especialista en ilusiones

Cerebello 2: este salón fue modificado para que los guardianes puedan extender sus ilusiones sin un límite

Sofi: ahora entendí…

Hikari: eso no te lo creo…

Cerebello 1: los guardianes deben estar en el centro, mientras los demás suban en esos ascensores para mayor protección

Yami: que miedo (detrás de Seito)

Seito: tranquilo Yami (todos suben en sus respectivos ascensores)

Zuki: espero con ansias ver como me pies perdón

Nico: o matrimonio

Zuki: (que asco)

Cerebello 2: la batalla por el anillo de la niebla comenzara ahora

Zuki (desaparece)

Nico: muy bien Zuki, juguemos a las escondidas (sonríe)

Zuki: (2do reino) (aparecen unos murciélagos)

Ncio (levanta las manos): APLAUSO BLANCO (Los murciélagos desaparecen y aparece Zuki) ya te vi (chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer unas serpientes)

Zuki: ¿Qué? (Las serpientes toma las manos y piernas de Zuki) ¡AHH!

Seito: ¡Zuki!

Mammon: esta niña tonta, se dejo engañar tan fácilmente

Zuki: no… puedo… moverme (tratando de zafarse) diablos

Nico (enfrente de Zuki): OH, esto demuestra que seré tú esposo y podré protegerte (sonríe y le toma la barbilla para darle un beso)

Zuki: (1er reino) (un puño gigante aparece y manda a volar a Nico y a su ilusión)

Nico: eso dolió… (Antes de terminar)

Zuki: ahora verás (corriendo) (5to reino) ¡toma esto! (Lanza el aura que manada a volar a Nico una vez más)

Hikari: eso si es odiar a una persona

Nico (riendo): ¡increíble Zuki! ¡Eres tal y como te soñé! ¡Con tú poder y el mió reunido seremos invencibles! (Forma un círculo con las manos) ¡AULLIDO DEL ZORRO! (Una ráfaga aparece y paraliza a Zuki)

Yami: diablos, esto va mal

Zuki: (¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?)

Nico: ¡ahora despídete! (La va a golpear con el brazo)

Seito: ¡Zuki, cuidado!

Zuki (sonríe): JUFUFUFUFU (7º reino)

Nico: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? (Se golpea) ¿Qué diablos?

Zuki: oya, oya, creí que no iba a funcionar el 7º reino: el reino del limbo

Hikari: ¿7º reino? ¿No era que solo eran 6 reinos?

Reborn: por parte de su abuelo si, pero ella se considera una nueva reencarnación de Mukuro, así que ella invento el 7º reino, el reino del limbo

Seito: in-increíble…

Nico: esto no puede ser… ¡no puedo perder!

Zuki: terminemos de una vez… (Usa tu AULLIDO DE ZORRO en ti mismo)

Nico: AULLIDO DE ZORRO… (Se golpea con él)

Zuki (corre): (4º reino) hasta luego Nico (lo golpea y Nico se golpea con el suelo)

Nico: perdí… (Se desmaya)

Zuki (une los anillos): valió la pena el dolor, JUFUFUFU

Cerebello 1: la batalla ha terminado, la ganadora Rokudo Zuki

Yami: ¡si, lo logro! (Saltando)

Nashin: eso si es poder (sonríe)

Sofi: ¡muy bien Zuki!

Seito: bien hecho Zuki

Zuki: no es nada, no es nada (se arrodilla)

Seito: ¡Zuki!

Zuki: diablos, realmente me hirió ese idiota

Mammon (adulta): camina, te llevare al hospital para que te pongan vendas

Zuki: como quieras, pero antes de irme ¿Dónde demonios están los de Kokuyo?

Hiro: bueno ellos… (Les muestra que están en el suelo inconcientes) Nashin entro en su HIBARI FLASH MODE y lo termino golpeando

Zuki: ya veo… mejor me voy (se va con mammon)

Cerebello 2: la siguiente batalla será por el anillo de la tormenta

Triniti: HIHIHI me toca con la idiota

Hikari: pagaras tú ofensa (enojada)

Cerebello 1: si en esta batalla gana Triniti entonces se queda en empate y los jefes pelearan, pero si gana Hikari los vongola serán declarados ganadores

Seito: ya veo (mirando a Haku) Haku quiero que estés preparada para la batalla de nosotros

Haku: no es necesario que me lo pidas

Hikari: XI, prometo ganar el siguiente combate cueste lo que cueste

Seito: bien, da lo mejor Hikari

Hikari: claro (mirando a Triniti) morirás maldita

Triniti: HIHIHI eso quiero verlo


	45. Chapter 45

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 45

Misión 45: la batalla de la tormenta: Gokudera Hikari y Triniti

(En la montaña)

Hikair (cansada): solo… un poco más…

Fong: (vaya que esta decidida) ahí van lo discos (lanza 7 discos que se dividen)

Hikari: ¡aquí voy!

(En la escuela)

Yami: ¿Por qué Hikari no habrá venido a clases?

Zuki (vendada): quien sabe, tal vez no quería que la presionáramos por lo de su combate ¿Tú que crees Seito?

Seito: ¿Eh? Si, puede haber sido eso

Zuki: te noto preocupado, ¿sucede algo?

Seito: es por la pelea de Hikari, si ella pierde existe la posibilidad de que me enfrente a Haku y terminar de una vez con esto

Yami: despreocúpate oni-chan, ten por seguro que Hikari ganara el combate sin problemas (sonríe)

Zuki: ella es muy terca, así que no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente

Seito: eso es verdad (solo espero que Hikari llegue al combate)

Reborn: (si Fong lo hizo bien, Hikari no tendrá problemas para ganar)

(10:00 P.M. entrada de la escuela)

Seito (nervioso): diablos, ¿Dónde esta Hikari?

Zuki: esa tonta, se debió haber asustado, por eso no viene

Fong: es raro, ella dijo que tenía que hacer algo rápido y luego venía para la batalla

Reborn: si no llega pronto, los varia ganaran la batalla

Cerebello 1 (apareciendo junto a los varia): hemos llegado para la batalla de la tormenta

Triniti: HIHIHI parece que la tonta no vino al combate

Sofi: mierda, ¿Dónde esta la costurera, al extremo?

Yami: si no llega oni-chan tendrá que pelear (triste)

Haku (sonríe): era de esperarse

Cerebello 2: bueno como no veo a la guardiana de Sawada Seito, le doy la victoria a…

Hikari: ¡alto!

Nashin: ya llego (sonríe)

Triniti: vaya…

Seito: ¿esta todo bien Hikari?

Hikari: tranquilo XI, solo estaba practicando un nuevo ataque, ya lo verá

Cerebello 1: como veo que las dos están presentes pasemos al gimnasio de la escuela

Nashin: es oficial se les acabaron las ideas para lugares de pelea (suspirando)

(En el gimnasio)

Yami: parece un desierto…

Cerebello 2: esta batalla será en este lugar que representa como verán las tormentas en el desierto

Cerebello 1: los guardianes deben demostrar sus habilidades para controlar la tormenta a su favor

Sofi: vaya que drástico…

Shark: ¡VOIIII! Empiecen de una vez el estúpido combate

Seito: (que agresivo)

Cerebello 1: por favor los demás guardianes pónganse detrás de esa ventana, para mayor protección

Seito: bueno creo que es hora de hacer el círculo

Hikari: ¿es necesario XI?

Yami: vamos, es divertido

Hikari: pero, falta Kouta, así que no podremos hacerlo

Sofi: podemos hacerlo en su honor al extremo

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Seito (todos en círculo): ¡Hikari! ¡FIGHT!

Todos: ¡FIGHT!

Seito: da lo mejor de ti, Hikari

Hikari: no lo defraudare XI (caminando al medio de la arena)

Triniti (ya en el medio): ¿estas lista para perder?

Hikari: si tú también lo estas

Triniti: HIHIHI

Cerebello 1: la batalla por el anillo de la tormenta comienza ahora

Triniti (mueve las amnos)

Hikari: ahora veras (salta) ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! (Lanza varias agujas a Triniti)

Triniti: HIHIHI VELO DE SOMBRAS (Mueve sus amnos y detiene sus agujas)

Hikari: ¿Cómo diablos detuvo mis agujas?

Haku: (creo que después de todo me enfrentare a Sawada Seito) (sonríe)

Yami: ¡vamos Hikari, sigue intentando!

Hikari: ya lose…

Triniti: MANOS SOMBRIAS (Empieza a mover las manos y atrapa a Hikari)

Hikari: ¡AH! (Se cae enredada en hilos) pero si son… hilos

Seito: ¿Cómo diablos paso?

Fong: al principio de la pelea Triniti estaba lanzando los hilos por todas partes y solo los amarraba a sus dedos para controlarlos

Sofi: esto pinta mal…

Triniti: muy bien tontita, es hora de que te rindas si no quieres morir

Hikari: …

Triniti: entonces, espero que esto te haga sufrir mucho (mueve os dedos y empieza a apretar a Hikari)

Hikari: ¡AHHH! (No puedo perder, debo ganar para que el XI no pelee contra Haku) ¡no me rendiré! (Corta los hilos de sus manos con las agujas)

Triniti: ¿Qué?

Seito: ¡así se hace Hikari!

Hikari: ahora verás mi nueva técnica (lanza agujas) ¡AGUJA FANTASMA!

Triniti: no me hagas reír, eso no funcionara (mueve sus dedos pero las agujas no se detienen) ¿pero que…?

Hikari: mira tus hilos (sonríe)

Triniti: ¿Qué? (Ve como las agujas van por sus hilos hasta ella) ¿Cómo es eso posible? (La golpean) ¡AAHHHG!

Hilari: use el viendo y tus hilos para que mis agujas llegaran a ti, fue mala idea usar tus hilos en contra mía

Zuki: que increíble poder

Triniti: maldición…

Shark: ¡VOIII! ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? Acaba de una vez con esa mocosa

Triniti: no es necesario que me lo digas… toma esto (mueve sus hilos) SOMBRA LATENTE (los hilos se dividen y golpean a Hikari) gane

Hikari: ¡AHHHHHH!

Reborn: diablos, esa chica es un hueso duro de roer

Yami (impactada): ¡miren arriba!

Seito: ¿Eh?

Triniti: ¿Qué? (Mira hacia arriba) ¡no puede ser!

Hikari: sufre lo mismo que yo… ¡LLUVIA DE AGUJAS! (Las agujas golpean a Triniti)

Triniti: ¡AHHH! (Cae en la arena)

Seito: ¿un empate?

Shark: ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

Cerebello 1: aún no termina el combate, daremos 10 segundos para que alguna de ellas se ponga de pie

Cerebello 2: comenzaremos la cuenta 1… 2… 3…

Seito: ¡vamos Hikari, tú puedes hacerlo!

Cerebello 1: 4… 5…

Hikari (comienza a levantarse)

Triniti (comienza a levantarse)

Seito: ¡Hikari!

Shark: ¡vamos, estúpida!

Hikari: lo siento… XI… (Se desmaya)

Triniti: yo… debía ser… la ganadora (se desmaya)

Seito y Haku (impactados)

Cerebello 1: como la última en caer fue Triniti el punto es para los varia

Zuki: eso no es justo

Yami: eso es trampa

Haku: ¿estas contradiciendo a los referís? Que patéticas

Tenma: que mal… (Una luz empieza a aparecer alrededor de Seito) ¿Seito-kun?

H-Seito: ¡Haku, juro que pagaras caro esto! (Furioso)

Haku (enojada): se nota que tienes mucho poder, pero mañana te matare junto con tú estúpida familia (se van)

Fong (adulto): me llevare a Hikari, por favor tranquilícese vongola (se va junto a Hikari en los brazos)

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): lo siento, creo que me sobre pase, pero es que… (Le toman el hombro) ¿Eh?

Zuki: todos sentimos lo mismo, no eres el único

Yami: te ayudaremos a derrotar a Haku y a su familia

Sofi: ¡lo haremos al extremo!

Seito: chicas… gracias, gracias por su apoyo

Reborn: Seito, será mejor que entrenes un poco más para derrotar a Haku de una vez por todas

Seito: esta bien, Tenma, Kyu, ¿me ayudarían a entrenar?

Kyu: eso no es necesario que me lo pidas Seito-dono

Tenma: claro que lo haré am- digo, Seito-kun (avergonzada)

Seito (rojo): gra-gracias Tenma-chan

Reborn: (ellos dos serán una gran pareja) (sonríe)


	46. Chapter 46

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 46

Misión 46: la batalla final de cielo: Sawada Seito y Haku

(En las montañas)

H-Kyu (sale volando): buen golpe, Seito-dono

H-Seito (cansado): este entrenamiento es muy agotado, pero puedo sentir como la energía de mis cañones aumenta

Tenma: no te esfuerces tanto o te terminaras haciendo daño Seito-kun (sonríe)

H-Seito: tranquila, estoy bien (mira a Kyu) ¿te parece si seguimos un poco más?

H-Kyu: claro, seria un honor

(Desde unas rocas)

Nagi (sonriendo): se nota que mi hijo ha aprendido muchas cosas estos últimos días

Reborn: todo es gracias a su perseverancia y corazón

Nagi: ¿sigues molesto porque preferí ser la líder del CEDEF y no de los vongola?

Reborn: a tú padre le hubiera encantado que fueras tú, Nagi

Nagi: sabes perfectamente que Seito es más poderoso que yo y lo has comprobado en el poco tiempo que has estado con él

Reborn (sonríe): detesto cuando tienes razón

Nagi (riendo): ojala que con su poder logre derrotar a Haku

Reborn (serio): espero lo mismo…

(10:00 P.M. entrada de la escuela)

Seito (llegando a la escuela): perdonen la demora, es que tenía que ir a buscar algo a mi casa

Zuki: tranquilo, después de todo los varia aún no han llegado

Seito: ya veo… eso es una suerte

Yami: pero ¿Qué fuiste a buscar a tú casa que era de tanta importancia?

Seito (muestra su collar con el anillo): quise poner el anillo a salvo en mi cuello

Sofi: parece algo ridiculo

Nashin: opino lo mismo (sonríe)

Seito: bueno…

Hikari (gritando): ¡XI! (vendada)

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Hikari?

Kouta: no tan rápido Hikari, recuerda que aún estamos débiles… (Vendado)

Zuki: ¿hermano?

Seito: pero, ¿no deberían estar descansando en el hospital? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Kouta: Reborn dijo que todos debíamos estar aquí

Seito: ¿Reborn?

Reborn: a si es, porque esta batalla los con cierne a todos ustedes

Zuki: ¿a todos?

Cerebello 1 (llega junto a los varia): perdonen la demora, pero tuvimos que ir por los varias que faltaban

Craken (vendado): ya es la hora de la revancha

Lujuria (vendada): todo mi cuerpo aún me duele

Triniti (vendada): HIHIHI, por fin mi revancha

Haku (sentada en su trono): comiencen de una vez la pelea (enojada)

Cerebello 2: por supuesto, ahora explicaremos como va ha ser la pelea del cielo, por favor necesito que los guardianes que ganaron los anillos los pongan en este cofre

Zuki: esto no me da buena espina…

Kuro (entrega el anillo de la nube)

Yami (entrega el anillo de la lluvia)

Craken (entrega el anillo del rayo)

Sofi (entrega el anillo del sol)

Triniti (entrega el anillo de la tormenta)

Zuki (entrega el anillo de la niebla)

Cerebello 1: los jefes serán los únicos que tendrán sus anillos, por ahora

Colonello: esto se ve raro…

Cerebello 2 (desaparece con los anillos)

Cerebello1: por favor todos los guardianes vayan a sus puntos de encuentro, en este caso los lugares en donde combatieron, después se les darán instrucciones

Seito: antes que se vayan hagamos el círculo

Hikari: ¡claro, porque ahora en su turno XI!

Zuki: mucha suerte, Seito

Yami: muestra tú fuerza oni-chan (sonríe)

Sofi: ¡derrótala al extremo!

Kouta: suerte…

Nashin: no le des ninguna oportunidad

Seito: gracias (se unen en un círculo)

Sofi: ¡Seito! ¡FIGHT!

Todos: ¡FIGHT! (Todos se van a sus lugares de pelea)

Seito: (suerte amigos)

(En la piscina)

Shark: VOIII… esto me desespera…

Yami: quiero jugar de una vez (triste)

(En el techo)

Kumo (callado)

Nashin: que aburrido es este idiota

(En el cuadrilátero)

Lujuria: ya quiero empezar nuestro jueguito (saca la lengua)

Sofi (nerviosa)

(Atrás de la escuela)

Craken: (espero poder ganar más rápido esta vez)

Kouta (durmiendo)

(En el salón de clases)

Nico: ¿esto quiere decir que me perdonas amor? (Sonríe)

Zuki: cállate… (Enojada)

(En el gimnasio)

Triniti: HIHIHI…

Hikari: Tsk…

(En la entrada de la escuela)

Cerebello 1: ya todos los guardianes están su lugar, por favor que los jefes se acerquen

Seito: (ya es hora)

Tenma: (suerte Seito-kun)

Haku (ya en el centro)

Cerebello 2: aquí tienen unos audifonos con un microfono incluido apara que puedan hablar con sus guardianes

Haku: que desperdicio de mi tiempo

Cerebello 1: ahora activaremos las cadenas (apreta un botón y a todos los guardianes los encadenan en las piernas y parecen los montículos con los anillos)

Guardianes de Seito: ¡AHHH!

Seito: ¿están bien? ¿Me escuchan?

Haku: JAJAJAJA deja de ser ridículo y deja que ellos solucionen sus problemas solos (sonríe)

Cerebello 1: como todos me escuchan, en la batalla del cielo ambos equipos deben recuperar el anillo para así liberarse de la cadena que los tiene atrapados, pero para obtener el anillo deberán usar sus habilidades ganadas a través de estas peleas

Seito: esto esta mal… iré por ellos… (Sale corriendo)

Haku (saca sus ballestas): no lo harás (le dispara a Seito)

Tenma: ¡Seito-kun!

Reborn (sonríe): tranquilízate, Seito no es fácil de vencer

Tenma: ¿Eh?

H-Seito (protegiéndose con los cañones): espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes

Haku: no me provoques (sonríe)

Cerebello 1: ¡entonces que la batalla del cielo de comienzo!


	47. Chapter 47

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 47

Misión 47: Haku y Seito: la pelea maestra del cielo pasivo y el cielo enfurecido

H-Seito (mirada fija en Haku): ¿acaso solo te quedaras parada ahí sin hacer nada?

Haku: veo que no me conoces bien (se impulsa con la ballestas) ¡yo me preparo antes de atacar!

H-Seito (se pone a volar con ayuda de los cañones): veamos si me alcanzas

Haku (alcanzándolo): no me subestimes (chocan entre si)

H-Seito: ¡AHHH!

Haku: ¡AHHH!

(En el suelo)

Colonello: esto puede que sea más difícil de lo que creíamos, Kora

Tenma: Seito-kun…

Reborn: (Seito demuestra tu verdadera fuerza)

(En la piscina)

Shark: ¡VOIII! Odio esta estúpida cadena, ¿Cómo diablos me la saco?

Yami (sentada y callada)

Shark: ¿acaso te quedaras sentada ahí? ¡Que mocosa más boba! (Se ríe)

Yami (toma la katana): deberías guardar silencio… (corta su cadena) para ver como podrías liberarte

Shark: ¿Qué?

Yami (toma el anillo): gane, gane, gane (sonríe)

Shark: maldita…

Yami (corta la cadena de Shark)

Shark: ¿Por qué?

Yami: porque si, no quería que te murieras aquí

Shark (callado)

(En el techo)

Kumo (tranquilo)

Nashin: ¡quítenme esto! ¡No merezco que me amarren como a un animal! (llorando)

Kumo (se libera y va por el anillo)

Nashin (rompe su cadena, golpea a Kumo y toma el anillo): ahora por fin pude ganar el anillo como debí hacerlo antes (sonríe)

(En el cuadrilátero)

Sofi: maldición, debo hacer algo

Lujuria: no te preocupes, yo obtendre el anillo y te ayudare, ¡GOLPE DE JUDO! (Rompe la cadena)

Sofi: no dejare… que te lleves el anillo… ¡no lo permitiré al extremo! (Mueve el pie y l cadena se rompe) ¡al extremo!

Lujuria: ¿Cómo es que…?

Sofi (toma el anillo antes que Lujuria): ¡yo gane!

(En el patio)

Craken (tratando de llegar al anillo sin romper la cadena): un poco más… ya casi llego…

Kouta (electrifica la cadena): ahora un poco de tierra (cadena explota) vaya, vaya, esto si funciono

Craken: un poco… más… (Estirando el brazo)

Kouta (toma el anillo): creo que llegue primero

Craken: diablos…

(En el salón)

Nico (desaparece la cadena): parece que yo seré el primero en obtener el anillo

Zuki: ¡alto! (Aparecen serpientes al frente de ella) diablos…

Nico (toma el anillo): creo que gane… (Se paraliza)

Zuki: 7º reino… (Sonríe)

Nico: maldición…

Zuki: dame el anillo y libérame de esta cadena

Nico (le lanza el anillo y le quita la cadena)

Zuki (lo golpea en el estomago): buenas noches

Nico: Ahg… (Se desmaya)

Zuki: JUFUFUFU

(En el gimnasio)

Hikari (con agujas abre la cadena): lo logre, ahora voy por él… (Ve que hay muchos hilos) diablos

Triniti (ya libre): HIHIHI creo que el anillo será mío otra vez (va a tomarlo)

Hikari (sonríe): no lo creo… (Mueve sus manos y toma el anillo con uno de los hilos de Triniti) yo obtuve el anillo esta vez

Triniti: ¡no puede ser!

(En el cielo)

Haku (carga sus ballestas): toma esto… ¡FLECHA DI IRA! (Le dispara a Seito)

H-Seito (esquiva una y la otra le da): ¡AAHHGG! (Diablos es muy poderosa, creo que ahora debo jugar a su nivel)

Reborn (gritando): ¡Seito, tus guardianes ganaron sus anillos, ahora es tú turno! (Sonríe)

H-Seito: Reborn...

Haku: inútiles…

H-Seito: Haku prepárate (forma un triangulo y pone sus cañones al frente)

Haku: ¿Qué diablos?

(En el suelo)

Kyu: Seito-dono lo va a hacer

Tenma: así es, espero que funcione…

(En el cielo)

Haku: JAJAJA espero que esos pasitos sirvan de algo, ahora siente mi ira (dispara sus flechas)

H-Seito: ¡ABSORCIÓN DEL CIELO! (Absorbe las llamas de Haku) (sonríe)

Haku: ¡imposible!

(En el suelo)

Fong: increíble, absorbió las llamas de Haku con mucha facilidad

Reborn: es el poder del jefe de la mafia más poderosa (sonríe)

Zuki y los demás (corriendo)

Hikari: ¡usted puede XI!

(En el cielo)

Haku: ¡no me rendiré tan fácilmente! (vuela rápidamente donde Seito)

H-Seito. ¡PUNTO PI! (Una luz aparece y empieza a congelar a Haku)

Haku: ¿Qué demonios es esto? (Empieza a congelarse) no… puedo… moverme… (Se congela por completo

(En el suelo)

Nashin: increíble…

Yami: la dejo como una paleta…

Reborn: el PUNTO PI es algo similar al PUNTO ZERO de Tsuna, solo que este tiene más alcanze y más poder (sonríe)

Sofi: ¡genial, ese es nuestro Boss!

(En el cielo)

H-Seito (prepara sus cañones): esto termina aquí

Haku (comienza a caer)

H-Seito (la persigue): ¡TIRO DI CIELO! (Golpea a Haku y la manda al piso)

Haku (libre del hielo): ¡AHHHGG! (Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?)

(Recuerdo de Haku)

"XANXUS (callado mirando a Haku)

Haku: ya te lo diej abuelo, no seré parte de los varia, quiero ser una persona normal y es mi última palabra

XANXUS (la golpea): ¡cállate! Yo no te críe para que seas una debilucha un mucho menos una cobarde… es tu obligación ser la nueva líder de los varia…

Haku (llorando y se va)

(En el patio del castillo varia)

Haku (en un rincón llorando)

¿?: Oye, ¿estas bien?

Haku (limpiándose): no me pasa nada, aléjate

¿?: Peleaste con XANXUS otra vez ¿o no?

Haku (asintiendo): ¿Quién eeres?

Tsuna: yo soy el líder de los vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi y vengo a hablar con tú abuelo sobre un asunto importante (sonríe)

Haku: ya veo… (Preocupada)

Tsuna: se como te sientes, pero con el tiempo entenderás porque tú abuelo te eligió como su sucesora (se va)

Haku: (¿el porque me eligió?)"

(Volviendo al presente)

Haku: ahora… entiendo… (Levantándose) mi abuelo quería que yo tuviera lo que el nunca tuvo… ¡su venganza contra vongola! (Despega del suelo)

Sull: ¡cuidado, va muy rápido!

Tenma: ¡Seito-kun!

Shark y los demás (llegando)

Shark: ¡mátalo de una vez!

(En el cielo)

Haku: ¡muere!

H-Seito (la detiene): tú no entiendes nada de lo que quería tú abuelo, ¿o si?

Haku: ¿Qué?

H-Seito (carga sus cañones): ¡no sabes nada! (Le dispara)

Haku: ¡AAHHHH! (Cae al suelo)

H-Seito (toma el anillo de Haku y lo une al suyo): he terminado (baja al suelo)

(En el suelo)

Cerebello 1: la batalla ha terminado y viendo que todos los guardianes de Seito y el mismo Seito tienen los anillos, la victoria es para la familia de Seito

Hikari: ¡lo logramos!

Zuki (sonríe)

Nashin: ¡si!

Yami: ¡ganamos, ganamos!

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): por fin todo acabo

Reborn: buen trabajo Seito, haz hecho una buena pelea (sonríe)

Seito: gracias Reborn

Tenma: Seito-kun… (Se acerca y lo abraza)

Seito (sonrojado): Tenma-chan…

Tenma (le da un beso)

Hikari: ¡EHH! (Celosa)

Haku (furiosa)

Tenma: felicidades, Seito-kun, bueno con este premio tú y yo… bueno… seremos… (Nerviosa)

Seito (le toma la cara): me encantaría que fuéramos novios (sonríe)

Tenma (llorando): ¡si!

Reborn: ya era hora de que acabaran juntos

Kouta: buena jugada Seito

Cerebello 1: bueno. Como los combates han terminado nos retiramos junto a los varia

Seito: ¡esperen! (Mira a Haku) Haku, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que quiere tú abuelo realmente de ti

Haku: ¿mi abuelo?

Reborn (sonríe)


	48. Chapter 48

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 48

Misión 48: la calma del cielo: aparece un nuevo amor

(Recuerdos de Seito)

"XANXUS (pensativo)

Tsuna (entrando): cuanto tiempo sin verte, XANXUS

XANXUS: es raro que vengas a verme, ¿Qué te atrae al castillo varia?

Tsuna: es por tu nieta, digamos que aún no comprende lo que realmente quieres de ella

XANXUS (enojado): esa mocosa, no es que no entienda es que no quiere saber la verdad

Tsuna: ¿y cual es la verdad XANXUS?

XANXUS: de lo que realmente quiero que haga como la líder de los varia…

Tsuna: ¿lo de ser un buen líder y no dejar que sus impulsos la lleven por el mal camino como tú?

XANXUS (sorprendido)

Tsuna (sonríe)

XANXUS: JAJAJAJA tan astuto como siempre

Tsuna: te propongo algo, ¿Por qué no le dices a tú nieta que se enfrente a la familia de mi nieto y que mi nieto le diga la verdad de todo después de la pelea?

XANXUS: eso sería interesante (sonríe)"

(En el presente)

Haku (llorando): eso es mentira… ¡No es verdad!

Shark: ¡eso es cierto, el abuelo de nuestra Boss no puede haber dicho eso!

Hikari: ¡no le digas mentiroso al XI, o vas a ver!

Seito: ¡silencio!

Shark y Hikari (se quedan callados)

Seito (acercándose a Haku)

Haku (llorando): no es verdad… no es verdad… no es verdad…

Seito (la abraza): ¡deja de mentirte! ¡No sigas diciendo que no es verdad, sabes que es la pura verdad!

Haku: Sawada…

Tenma: amor…

Reborn: tranquila, Seito lo solucionara (sonríe)

Seito: solo quiero que seamos una familia… no quiero seguir peleando con la familia, ya no más…

Haku (llorando y abrazándolo): gracias… Seito…

Zuki: (cada día me sorprendes más Seito) (sonríe)

Reborn (sonríe)

(5 min. Después)

Cerebello 1: ya es la hora de irnos Boss

Haku: si… (Mira a Seito) ¿Nos volveremos a ve Seito?

Seito: eso no lo dudes (sonríe)

Haku (sonrojada): que alegría

Tenma (celosa)

Shark: ¡VOII! Espero que sigas practicando con la espada pequeña

Yami: no lo dudes ni por un segundo (sonríe)

Craken: algún día quisiera que me enseñaras a controlar la electricidad como se debe, Kouta

Kouta: tal vez… (Bosteza)

Triniti (mirada desafiante a Hikari)

Hikari (mirada desafiante a Triniti)

Nico: yo…

Zuki: si quieres vivir no hables (furiosa)

Lujuria: nos veremos preciosa Sofi

Sofi (temblando): si tú lo dices…

Kumo (callado)

Nashin: eres raro ¿lo sabías?

Cerebello 2: nos volveremos a ver algún día, vongola XI

Haku (sonríe y desparecen los varia y Cerebello)

Reborn: hiciste un buen trabajo Seito, tú abuelo estaría orgulloso (sonríe)

Seito: gracias Reborn (sonríe)

Fong: bueno Reborn, nosotros nos vamos, nos veremos de nuevo algún día (desaparecen los arcobalenos)

Hikari: ¡fue increíble su batalla XI!

Zuki: mostraste muchas agallas en es pelea (sonríe)

Seito (sonríe): bueno, creo que igual fue divertida la pelea

Reborn: pero aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer, aún no estas preparado para ser el jefe de vongola, así que espero que estés preparado para el entrenamiento que vendrá a futuro (sonríe)

Seito: ¿acaso bromeas? ¿Todavía más entrenamiento?

Tenma: tranquilo amor, se que darás lo mejor de ti (sonríe)

Seito: bueno… yo… (Ya todo se ha calmado por fin, espero que esta vez la paz dure un poco más)

(Desde las montañas)

¿?: Así que esta es la XI familia vongola… creo que ellos serán buenos oponentes más adelante (sonríe y desaparece)


	49. Chapter 49

Tercera temporada: Saga UniverseKatekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 49

Misión 49: enredo total: los varia van a la escuela con vongola

(Escuela namimori)

Seito: (ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que nos enfrentamos a los varia y lo último que supe de la familia de Haku fue que XANXUS les daría una sanción especial a ellos)

Kouta: sigue siendo tan aburrida como siempre esta clase… (Bostezando)

Hikari: deja de decir babosadas vaca floja y pon atención (enojada)

Zuki: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que oírlos discutir?

Seito: calmense ustedes tres o el profesor nos llamara la atención

Prof: ¡Sawada, guarda silencio!

Seito: ¡Hi! (¿Por qué solo a mi?)

Prof.: antes de terminar la clase les informo que se incluyen dos nuevos alumnos al salón, por favor háganlos sentir parte de ustedes

Todos: ¡si!

Seito: ¿nuevos alumnos?

Hikari: ¿Quiénes serán?

Prof. (abriendo la puerta): por favor entren y preséntense

Haku (entrando)

Nico (entrando)

Seito: ¡pero si son…!

Zuki: ¡varia!

Haku: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Haku

Nico: hola, yo soy Nico, espero que nos llevemos bien

Haku (mirando a Seito): Seito… tú… ¿mi compañero? (Se sonroja)

Hikari: esa maldita… (Furiosa)

Nico: nos volvemos a ver amor (le sonríe a Zuki)

Zuki (tratando de no vomitar): bastardo…

Seito: pero, ¿y los demás varia?

(Salón de Yami)

Shark: ¡VOIII! Más les vale tratarme bien como su nuevo compañero en especial tú niñita (señala a Yami)

Yami: no prometo nada (sonríe)

Shark (enojado)

(Salón de Sofi)

Lujuria: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lujuria espero que nos llevemos bien (con una pose sexy)

Craken: yo soy Craken, espero que nos llvemos bien

Lujuria: amorcito, creí que no te volvería a ver después de la batalla varia (arrojándole un beso a Sofi)

Sofi (temblando): ¿Por qué a mí?

(Salón del comité disciplinario)

Nashin: esto para mi es raro, pero ¿en serio quieren ser parte del comité de disciplina de la escuela?

Triniti: HIHIHIHI será divertido

Kumo (solo asiente)

Nashin: entonces… ¡bienvenidos! (Sonriendo)

(En el recreo)

Hikari (furiosa): ¿Por qué mierda los varia están en la escuela? Me parece algo absurdo…

Zuki: no me lo digas…

Kouta (durmiendo)

Tenma: pero por que me contó mi tío Reborn fue que este es el castigo que les dio XANXUS

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Este es su castigo? Bueno al menos no fue algo horrible como me imaginaba (sonríe)

Tenma: por eso es que me gustas tanto (lo abraza)

Hikari (rompe su lata de jugo con el puño)

Seito: ¿estas bien Hikari?

Hikari: ¿Eh? ¡Claro XI, estoy perfectamente! (Sonrisa fingida)

Zuki: que mala mentirosa eres JUFUFUFU

(En el techo)

Haku: (debe haber alguna forma de conquistar a Seito y de hacer que deje a esa arcobaleno)

(En clases)

Prof.: muy bien daremos comienzo a la clase de historia, pero antes quiero que formen parejas

Haku (le toma la mano a Seito): Seito se mi compañero

Hikari (le toma l a otra mano): no, se mi pareja

Seito: pero… yo… (¿Por qué a mí?)

Haku: alejate mano derecha yo lo pedí primero (lo tira a su lado)

Hikari: no digas mentiras, sabes muy bien que yo le tome la mano al XI primero (lo tira a su lado)

Haku: ¡no, fui yo! (Lo tira más fuerte)

Seito: ¡AH!

Hikari: ¡que fui yo! (Lo tira más fuerte)

Seito: ¡dejen de tirarme, yo no soy un juguete!

Zuki: yo te ayudare… (La toman de la mano) ¿Eh?

Nico: mejor que te quedes conmigo, después de todo somos pareja de trabajo y fuera del trabajo (sonríe)

Zuki: tú… (Furiosa)

Prof.: ¡por favor compórtense ustedes tres o los expulsare del salón!

Seito: pero yo no he hecho nada (llorando) ahora ¿Qué hago?

Reborn (apareciendo frente a los 3): pídele al profesor que te deje ser con las dos y asunto resuelto

Seito: ¡no es tan sencillo como dices! Además aunque se lo pidiera al profesor el no accedería

Reborn: pues pídeselo con tú última voluntad (le dispara a Seito)

Seito: ¡Ah!... ¡REBORN! ¡LE DIRÉ AL PROF. QUE QUIERO TENER A HAKU Y A HIKARI COMO PAREJAS DE TRABAJO!

Hikari: XI…

Haku: Seito…

Seito (corriendo al frente donde esta el Prof.): ¡DEJEME TENER A ELLAS DOS COMO PAREJAS DE TRABAJO AHORA!

Prof.: pero… (Nervioso)

Seito: ¡AHORA!

Prof.: de acuerdo, de acuerdo las puedes tener a las dos como parejas de trabajo… (Temblando)

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): que alivio, todo salio bien por suerte…

(30 min. Después)

Haku: ¡ya te dije que yo voy a ser Cleopatra y Seito será mi Cesar!

Hikari: ¡no digas estupideces, seremos la pareja de dioses griegos Zeus y Hera!

Haku: ¡Cleopatra y Cesar!

Hikari: ¡Zeus y Hera!

Haku y Hikari: ¡Seito decide!

Seito: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? (Llorando)

Zuki: lo compadezco…

Nico: igual yo…

Kouta (durmiendo)

Seito (gritando): ¡Reborn, sácame de este infierno en el cual me metiste!

Reborn (durmiendo en el techo)


	50. Chapter 50

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 50

Misión 50: Nico en Kokuyoland: "quiero volver a ser de Kokuyo"

(Kokuyoland)

Tsume (le suena el estomago): ¡Zuki-sama, tengo hambre! ¡EHH!

Niche: no hemos comido nada desde su pelea con Nico

Zuki: sean pacientes, Nyu esta cocinando algo para comer en estos momentos

Tsume: ¡por fin para algo sirve!

Niche: no seas tan malo con ella, mono cilíndrelo

Tsume (enojado): ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Nyu (gritando): ¡AHHHH!

Zuki: Nyu ¿Qué…? (Ve que la cocina esta completamente destruida) ¿Cómo diablos hiciste esto?

Nyu: no lose, yo solo puse la sartén y le agregue pólvora para darle sabor a la carne, eso fue todo (llorando)

Zuki: (¿Quién diablos usa pólvora como ingrediente? ¿Quién?) Esta bien Nyu, al menos tú estas bien, eso es lo que importa…

Nyu: ¡gracias, Zuki-sama! (La abraza)

Zuki (suspirando): mejor vamos con los demás

(En el living)

Zuki: chicos tengo malas noticias… (Sorprendido) ¿Qué demonios?

Niche y Tsume (comiendo)

Nyu; ¿y de donde ha salido toda esa comida?

Niche (comiendo): bueno… la verdad es que cuando abrí los ojos estas cosas ya estaban aquí

Zuki: eso no tiene sentido (pensativa)

Nico (desde una esquina oscura): claro que lo tiene amorcito, eso no lo dudes

Zuki: esa voz… (Mira a la esquina)

Nico (apareciendo): ¡hola a todos! (Sonríe)

Nyu: ¡Nico-sama!

Tsume: ¡el tatuado!

Zuki (tratando de no enojarse): y ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en este lugar?

Nico: vine a pedir que me incluyan nuevamente al grupo de Kokuyo (sonríe)

Niche: ¿bromeas verdad?

Nyu: pero, ¿no era que eras parte de los varia?

Nico: aún lo soy, solo que por ahora prefiero vivir con ustedes que con ellos

Zuki (sonrisa maligna): te dejare volver…

Nico: ¿en serio? (Sorprendido)

Zuki: si pasas las tres pruebas que te daré en estos momentos (sigue con la misma sonrisa)

Nyu: ¿Qué clase de pruebas serán, Zuki-sama?

Zuki (sonríe diabólicamente): ya lo verás JUFUFUFUFU

Nico (nervioso)

(En el patio de Kokuyoland)

Zuki: muy bien tú primer desafío esta en el lago (señala el camino)

Nico: ¿en el lago?

Tsume: ¿supones que Kiba aún siga ahí?

Zuki: así es

Nico: ¿Quién es Kiba?

Niche: averígualo tú mismo (lo patea y cae en el lago)

Nico: ¡Ah! (Saliendo) ¿acaso estas loca enana?

Zuki: yo que tú me concentro en lo que viene atrás de ti (sonríe)

Nico: ¿Eh? (ve atrás que se acerca un cocodrilo gigante) ¡¿un cocodrilo?

Zuki: tú primera prueba será quitarle un colmillo a Kiba

Nyu: espero que sobrevivas Nico-sama

Nico: ¡no digas eso! (El cocodrilo se acerca) diablos ¿Qué hago?

Zuki: (veremos que tan bien juegas)

Nico: ¡lo tengo! (El cocodrilo salta para morderlo) ¡APLAUSO BLANCO! (Aplaude y paraliza al cocodrilo) ¡lo logre! (Le saca uno de sus diente)

Tsume: ¡ese maldito lastimo a Kiba, EHH!

Niche: pobre Kiba…

Nico: (bastardos) ya cumplí la prueba amor, ¿cual es la siguiente prueba?

Zuki: primero no me digas amor porque no somos nada y segundo es la hora de ir al zoológico

Nico: ¿zoológico? (¿acaso solo quiere matarme?

(En el zoológico)

Niche: ¿puedo hacer la prueba yo? Di que si, di que si

Zuki: está bien, sorpréndeme

Niche (sonriendo): ¡OK!

Nico: (no quiero ni saber la prueba que me harán)

Niche (señala una parte del zoológico): debes quedarte en ese lugar por al menos 3 horas (sonríe)

Nico: ¿eso es todo?

Niche: ¡si!

Zuki (sonríe)

(En el cuarto)

Nico: bueno, no veo nada peligroso, que alivio (empieza a sonar las ramas de la zona) ¿Qué fue eso?... (Vuelve a sentir el ruido) ¿Quién esta aquí? (Ve para atrás y ve a un enorme gorila) ¡que demonios!

(Afuera)

Zuki: muy bien hecho Niche, hiciste un buen trabajo

Niche: no fue nada Zuki-sama

Tsume: lambiscona…

Niche: ¿Qué dijiste?

Nyu: no se peleen, por favor

Zuki (sonríe): veremos cuanto dura Nico contra el gorila

(3 horas después)

Nico (saliendo del cuarto mal herido): al fin pasaron las 3 horas, ya me estaba cansando de huir de ese gorila

Nyu: bien hecho Nico-sama, ahora yo seré la que te de la última prueba para poder entrar en Kokuyo

Nico: que alivio que seas tú la que me da la última prueba

Nyu (sonríe)

(En Kokuyoland)

Zuki: bueno debo reconocer que ese idiota se esforzó mucho para estar con nosotros

Niche: eso es raro de ver estos días

Tsume: sin embargo aún no termina la última prueba

Nyu: descuida ya falta poco para que termine (sonríe)

(Afuera)

Nico (amarrado boca abajo): ¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡Nyu, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Auxilio!


	51. Chapter 51

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 51

Misión 51: problemas con Zuki: "ni loca me pondré falda"

(En la escuela)

Seito (mirando el puesto de Zuki)

Hikari: ¿pasa algo XI?

Seito: es Zuki, por lo general ella esta sentada antes que nosotros lleguemos

Haku: quizás Nico sepa algo sobre ella, después de todo supe que el volvió a Kokuyo

Seito: ¡Eh! ¿En serio?

Haku: si, bueno preguntémosle… (Se acercan a Nico) oye Nico, ¿sabes algo sobre Zuki?

Nico (lleno de vendas): por desgracia cuando salí de Kokuyo ella ya se había ido, según los demás ella debía resolver unos asuntos antes de venir a la escuela

Seito: ya veo… (¿Qué clase de asuntos?)

Zuki (gritando): ¡déjame en paz Nashin, ya te dije que no!

Nashin (gritando): ¡pero sabes que es obligatorio, así que deja de correr y pontela!

Seito: ¿Eh? (Sale del salón) pero si es…

Hikari: ¿Zuki?

Zuki (corriendo): ¡Seito, sálvame! (Se tira encima de el)

Tenma (llegando): ¿Qué fue ese ruido? (ve a Zuki encima de Seito) ¡deja a mi novio en paz! (Mueve a Zuki y se pone a Seito atrás)

Seito: Tenma calma, ella solo se tropezó y se cayó encima de mí, es todo

Tenma: lo siento, soy muy celosa a veces

Hikari: (¿a veces?)

Haku: (¿no será siempre?)

Nashin: por fin te alcance Zuki (sonríe)

Zuki: mierda… (Temblando)

Seito: pero Nashin dime ¿para que perseguías a Zuki?

Nashin: por esto (muestra la falda de la escuela)

Haku: ¿una falda?

Nashin: así es, las reglas de la escuela dictan que toda mujer debe usar falda o de lo contrario será suspendida por un mes completo

Seito: ¿un mes? ¿No crees que exageras?

Nashin: mi abuelo hizo las reglas, así que están bien (sonríe)

Zuki: ¡es que tú abuelo esta loco!

Nico: no seas tan inmadura cariño, yo creo que te vería muy bien en falda

Zuki (un aura maligna la rodea): ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Haku: ahora si te pasaste de la raya Nico

Nico (suspirando)

Hikari (sosteniendo a Zuki): ¡tranquilízate Zuki!

Zuki: ¡suéltame, lo quiero matar!

Nashin (le toma el hombro a Zuki): te vas a poner la falda o te moleré hasta la muerte (furiosa)

Zuki: bueno… yo… (Temblando)

Seito (sabía que esto pasaría)

(5 min. Después)

Zuki (con la falda puesta): me siento ridícula usando esto (sonrojada)

Nashin: no lo veas como un castigo, velo como un nuevo look (sonríe)

Seito: bueno te ves muy bien así de todas formas (sonríe)

Zuki (sonrojada): ¿en serio Boss? Bueno… muchas gracias…

Nico: yo también opino lo mismo (sonríe)

Zuki: no me hables… (Enojada)

Haku: casi te funciona

Tenma: pero amor, según tú ¿Quién es la que se ve mejor en falda?

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Reborn (saliendo de una pared): porque tú opinión es la única que importa en estos momentos (sonríe)

Seito: ¡con eso no me ayudas!

Zuki: para hacerlo más fácil elige a las 3 que se ven mejor en falda

Seito: bueno… este yo…

Reborn: di tú respuesta con tú última voluntad (le dispara)

Seito: ¡Ah!... ¡REBORN! ¡DICTARE MI DECISIÓN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Reborn (sonríe)

Seito: ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTA MI NOVIA TENMA!

Tenma: lo sabía, sabía que Seito me eligiria como la mejor (sonríe)

Seito: ¡Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR NO HAY NADIE!

Haku: ¿Eh?

Hikari: ¿Por qué?

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): es que no puedo definir lugares, obviamente Tenma es primero porque es mi novia pero con ustedes no puedo poner lugares porque todas se ven igual de bien aún con algunas diferencias (sonríe)

Tenma (que tierno eres amor)

Las demás (sonrojadas)

Nico: ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Seito? (Llorando)

(Desde una esquina)

¿?: Aún no entiendo porque el jefe quiere que los investiguemos

¿?: Debes comprender a Allen, algo les debe interesar de esa familia

¿?: Más les vale que nos entretengan, o si no me pondré furioso (desaparecen)


	52. Chapter 52

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 52

Misión 52: la llegada inesperada: ¿Hiro tiene novia?

(Casa de Seito)

Seito (saltando la cuerda): ya… no puedo… más… (Jadeando)

Reborn: solo te faltan 500 saltos más, no es para tanto (sonríe)

Seito: ¡claro que lo es!

Kouta (despertando): alguien se acerca

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? (Un auto negro aparece)

Hiro (abriendo de golpe): ¡hola Seito! ¿Eh?

Seito (en el suelo inconciente)

Reborn: ese golpe le dolerá hasta mañana

Hiro: ¡lo siento mucho!

Kouta: y ¿a que se debe tú extraña visita?

Hiro: bueno… sobre eso…

(En la habitación de Seito)

Seito (despierta): ¡¿Qué?

Kouta: ¿Qué tienes novia?

Hiro: así parece…

Reborn: ¿a que te refieres?

Hiro: bueno verán, cuando yo era un pequeño

(Recuerdos de Hiro)

"Dino: rápido Hiro o llegaremos tarde a la cita

Hiro: ya voy papá, pero no entiendo porque debemos hacer esto

Dino: es porque se lo prometí a la abuela de esta

Hiro (nervioso)

(En el restaurante)

Dino: siento la demora M.M

M.M: llegas muy tarde, ya estábamos a punto de irnos de aquí (atrás de ella hay una niña)

Dino: lo lamento, no volverá a pasar

M.M: está bien, te perdonare esta vez

Dino: bueno si no te importa te presento a mi hijo Hiro, saluda pequeño

Hiro: ¿Eh? (nervioso) ¡mucho gusto, ya soy Cavallone Hiro!

M.M (sonríe): que energía tiene este niño

¿? (Se ríe)

M.M: no te quedes ahí, preséntate de una vez

Kiseki (se inclina): mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiseki, espero que nos llevemos bien (sonríe)

Hiro: ¡cla-claro!

Dino: bueno hijo ella será tú novia cuando sean adultos

Hiro: ¿mi novia? (Impactado)

M.M: ¿tú que dices Kiseki?

Kiseki: que es será un novio espectacular (sonríe)"

(En el presente)

Hiro: eso fue lo que paso

Seito: y ahora como es adulta viene a buscarte ¿no es así?

Hiro: si…

Reborn: ¿y que es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo al compromiso?

Hiro: no es eso

Kouta: ¿entonces?

Hiro: es que cuando éramos pequeños ella me pidió un beso y yo me opuse, entonces desde ese día juro que si yo no le daba un beso, mataría a toda la gente importante para mí

Seito: ¿Qué?

Reborn: igual a su abuela (suena el timbre)

Kouta: ¿timbre?

Seito: ¿Quién podría ser?

Hiro: mierda, me encontró… (Se escucha una explosión)

Seito: ¿Qué diablos?

Reborn (serio)

Kiseki: ¡amor! ¡He venido por ti! (Sonríe)

Seito: ¿Qué haremos?

Reborn: entregarle a Hiro por supuesto

Hiro: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por que?

Reborn: quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué no la quieres besar?

Hiro: bueno… es que… ¿Y si no le gusta?

Seito y Kouta: ¡¿Solo por eso? (Aparece Kiseki en la puerta de la habitación)

Kiseki: te encontre

Hiro: ¡Ki-Kiseki-chan! (Temblando)

Kiseki (saca unas dagas): ahora te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Me darás un beso o no?

Hiro: yo… yo…

Reborn: dale el beso o yo mismo me preocupare de que Seito te asesine

Seito: un momento, ¿Por qué yo?

Reborn: porque yo lo digo

Seito: ¡eso no es una respuesta!

Kiseki (tratando de no llorar): ¿Qué respondes?

Hiro: Kiseki-chan… lo siento…

Kiseki (llorando): ¿Por qué no quieres besarme? ¿Es que acaso no te gusto? ¿Por qué es? Dime

Hiro (se acerca y la abraza): tenía miedo de que yo no fuera lo suficiente para ti… quería esperar un tiempo haber si se me quitaba esa sensación… lo lamento mucho… (Le toma la cara)

Kiseki: Hiro-kun… (Lo besa)

Reborn (sonríe)

Seito: (ya era hora de que lo hicieras Hiro)

(Después de 10 min.)

Kiseki: bueno es hora de irme, debo hablar con Zuki para ver si me puedo quedar en Kokuyo

Seito: de tal palo tal astilla

Hiro: cuídate mucho Kiseki-chan

Seito: ¿acaso no existen los días tranquilos?

Reborn: quien sabe, para mi estos días son muy tranquilos (sonríe)

Seito: ¡déjate de bromas!

Reborn: (pero no dejo de sentir esta extraña sensación de que nuevos adversarios están por aparecer)


	53. Chapter 53

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 53

Misión 53: una llegada del futuro: la aparición del nuevo enemigo

(En la escuela)

Yami (gritando): ¡oni-chan!

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Yami?

Hikari: ¿Qué sucede enana?

Shark (llegando): ¡es sobre los arcobalenos!

Haku: ¿arcobalenos?

Yami: ¡han desaparecido, al igual que Tenma!

Seito (impactado): ¡¿Qué?

Hikari: ¡no es posible!

Haku: ¡tiene que ser un error!

Seito (sale corriendo)

Hikari: ¡XI!

(En el patio)

Seito (jadeando): ¡Tenma, Reborn! (gritando)

Zuki: ¡Seito! ¿Estas bien?

Seito (llorando): mierda, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Sofi: Sawada…

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin los encuentro

Nashin (gritando): ¡Boss, mire la neblina!

Seito: ¿Eh?

¿?: Nunca creí que te preocuparan tanto esos bebes, yo creí que solos los veías como una especie de juguetes

Hikari: ¡retira eso bastardo, el XI jamás ha pensado eso!

Yami: ¡así es, el aprecia a todos los arcobalenos por igual!

¿?: Es mejor que se callen (unos aros aparecen y atrapan a todos)

Seito: ¡amigos! (Mira furioso al desconocido)

Allen: me presento vongola XI, yo soy Allen y soy el jefe de la familia Universe

H-Seito (cargando sus cañones): dime, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y donde están los arcobalenos?

Allen: Oh, no te pongas tan agresivo pequeño, yo no se nada sobre donde están esos bebes, excepto… (Muestra a Tenma) esta

Hikari: ¡es Tenma!

Kouta: bastardo…

H-Seito (furioso): ¡déjala en paz!

Tenma: ¡amor!

Allen: claro que lo haré, después que me entreguen los anillos vongola (sonríe)

Nashin: ¡no lo hagas Seito!

Yami: ¡debe haber otra forma de salvar a Tenma!

H-Seito: pero…

Tenma (llorando): ¡no te preocupes por mi amor, yo estaré bien!

Allen: ¡hablas mucho pequeña mocosa! (Comienza a ahorcarla)

H-Seito: ¡Tenma!

Tenma: ¡AHG! (Poniéndose morada)

Shark: ¡diablos, no puedo moverme!

Lujuria: ¡diablos esto arruinara mi peinado!

Haku: ¡mierda, hay que ayudar a Tenma!

¿?: Yo lo haré: (una sombra empieza a correr)

Allen: ¿Qué es eso?

¿? (Golpea a Allen)

Allen (retrocede y suelta a Tenma)

Seito (volviendo a la normalidad): ¡Tenma! (La toma en brazos)

Allen (furioso): maldito…

¿?: XI, cuidado

Seito: ¿Quién-quien eres?

Carl: soy el hijo de Bianchi, Carl

Hikari: ¿es el estúpido de mi primo? (Le empieza a doler la cabeza)

Carl: no has cambiado nada pequeña prima (sonríe)

Seito: (que linda relación)

Allen: ¡escucha vongola! ¡Dentro de una semana ustedes deberán viajar al futuro para salvar a la tierra de la completa destrucción!

Sofi: ¿Cómo?

Zuki: ¡eso no es posible!

Allen (comienza a desaparecer): los veré dentro de diez años más, no tarden… (Sonríe y desaparece)

Seito: ¡espera!

Carl: por lo visto estaba en lo cierto mi madre

Hikari: ¿a que te refieres idiota?

Carl: ella me dijo que mi yo del futuro le dijo que esto iba a pasar y que debían estar preparados para lo peor

Seito: no puede ser…. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo

Haku (seria)

Xarl: XI, dentro de una semana conocerás a las formas futuras de tus guardianes y luego tú viajaras solo el futuro para ver la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo

Zuki: ¿y que pasa con nosotros?

Carl: ustedes viajaran luego de eso, pero tendrán que ser pacientes

Nashin: ¿Qué harás Seito?

Seito: no me queda más opción… haré todo lo posible para salvar a la tierra en el futuro

Kouta (sonriendo)

Sofi: ¡eso es nuestro Boss, al extremo!

Zuki: JUFUFUFU

Yami: así se habla oni-chan

Hikari: cuenta con todo mi apoyo XI

Nashin (sonríe)

Seito: gracias amigos… (Allen, te prometo que te detendré para que no destruyas a la tierra)


	54. Chapter 54

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 54

Misión 54: la nube disciplinaria: la llegada de Nashin del futuro

(En la escuela)

Seito (preocupado)

Tenma: amor, cambia la cara, no me agrada verte así (triste)

Zuki: desde ayer que esta con esa cara, tranquila ya se le pasara (sonríe)

Tenma (sonríe)

(En el pasillo)

Triniti: por favor no se paren en los pasillos HIHIHIHI

Kumo (mueve las manos)

Hikari: estos dos idiotas otra vez con lo mismo (enojada)

Yami: tómatelo con calma, solo hacen su trabajo (sonríe)

Shark: solo lo dices porque a ti no te han sancionado o llamado la atención (enojado)

Kouta (despertando): pero me parece raro que Nashin no este con ellos

Yami: es verdad, ¿Dónde estará?

(Salón del comité disciplinario)

Hibari: ya veo, entonces ¿no te molestara tener al pequeño contigo?

Nashin (sonriendo): claro que no, será divertido cuidarlo

Hibari: muy bien, cuida mucho al pequeño (le entrega un pajarito)

Nashin: ¡KIAAA! Eres adorable

Hibird: Nashin, Nashin

Hibari: bueno yo me retiro, cuídate Nashin

Nashin: claro abuelo (sonríe)

Hibird: Hibari, Hibari, Kamikoros, Kamikoros

Nashin: cállate enano (lo hace callar) ¿Eh? Que extraño, siento mucho sueño de repente… (Cae dormida y surge un humo blanco a su alrededor)

(Salón de Seito)

Tenma (suena el timbre): amor me voy ¿estarás bien sin mí? (Preocupada)

Seito (le da un beso): tranquila estaré bien (sonríe)

Tenma (sonrojada): te amo (se va)

Haku (furiosa): eso debería decirlo yo

Hikari (furiosa): el XI debería ser mío

Nico: si que están enamoradas de Seito

Zuki: ni me lo digas

Prof.: muy bien chicos a sus lugares, las clases van a empezar (se abre la puerta y entra Hibird) ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

Zuki: ¿no es el pájaro de Hibari?

Seito: creo que si

Hibird: Nashin, Nashin, Nashin

Seito: ¿Nashin?

¿?: Ya sabes que hacer pequeño

Hibird: MIDORI TANA BIKU NAMIMORI NO, DAIGAKU SHOWO NAKU NAMIGA II

Nico: ¿el himno de la escuela?

Seito: podrá ser…

¿?: Vuelve aquí pequeño (el pájaro se pone en su hombro)

Prof.: perdone, pero ¿Quién es usted?

¿? (Entra al salón): Sawada Seito ya dijo quien soy (sonríe)

Seito: ¡Eh! ¿Na-Nashin? (Sorprendido)

Hikari: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Haku: ¡imposible! Ella es mayor de edad, no puede ser Nashin

10Nashin: Prof. ¿podría retirarse con el resto de los alumnos excepto esos 6?

Prof.: bueno… yo… verás…

10Nashin (mirada amenazante)

Prof. (temblando): ¡esta bien, esta bien! (Se va junto a los alumnos)

10Nashin (sonríe): esa mirada casi nunca falla

Hikari: nunca pensé que la primera guardiana que aparecería sería Nashin

Kouta (durmiendo)

Seito: dime Nashin, ¿a que has venido?

Zuki: ¿será que quieres golpear a Seito hasta la muerte? (Sonríe)

Seito: ¡no digas estupideces!

10Nashin (sonríe): eso sería divertido pero no es por eso que he venido

Hikari: entonces habla de una vez

Kouta: no seas tan impaciente…

Hikari: ¡cállate vaca floja!

Nico: aún sigue molesta por lo de antes

Zuki: y eso que no has visto a Haku

Haku (emanando llamas de ira)

10Nashin: Seito, los arcobalenos mandan a decir que no te preocupes, que todos ellos están muy bien y que esperan ansiosos tú llegada

Seito: ya veo, así que están en el futuro… (Suspirando) por lo menos ellos están bien

10Nashin (empieza a llorar)

Zuki: ¿Nashin esta llorando? (Sorprendida)

Hikari: ¿Qué te sucede?

10Nashin (mira a Seito): Boss lo siento mucho… si hubiera sido más fuerte…

Seito (preocupado): Nashin…

10Nashin: nos veremos Boss… (Una nube cubre a Nashin)

Kouta: cuanto humo

Seito: ¡Nashin! ¿Estas bien?

Nashin (saliendo del humo): ¿Qué-que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Haku: parece que no recuerda nada

Nashin: ¿acaso mi yo futuro fue el primero?

Seito: exacto

Nashin: y ¿Cómo era?

Nico: era alta, delgada, con el pelo largo y con unas tremendas… (Lo golpean Zuki y Hikari antes de que terminara de hablar)

Zuki: ni se te ocurra hablar

Hikari: eso mismo

Nashin: ¡ya saben que no deben haber peleas en la escuela!

Seito (suspirando): (ojala que la próxima me diga porque la Nashin del futuro estaba llorando)


	55. Chapter 55

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: XI Familia Vongola Misión 55

Misión 55: Niebla discreta: "la verdad sobre el futuro"

(Kokuyoland)

Nico (preocupado): Zuki a estado muy rara este día ¿Qué le apsa?

Nyu: ni idea, no habla con nadie, se encero en su cuarto y aún no sale.

Nico: Mm que extraño, me pregunto ¿Qué le pasara?

(Habitación de Zuki)

Zuki (sosteniendo su cabeza): mierda… ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?… ¡Ahg! El dolor es insoportable (al decir esto una nube blanca cubre a Zuki)… JUFUFUFU…

(En la escuela)

Seito (suspirando): tanto esperar me esta mareando…

Tenma: relajate amor, ya aparecerá la próxima versión futuro de uno de tus guardianes (sonríe)

Seito: creo que tienes razón… (Tratando de relajarse)

Hikari: (algún día el XI será mío) (mordiendo una servilleta)

Haku (mirando enojada a Tenma)

Kouta (durmiendo)

Nico: diablos ¿Cuándo llegara Zuki? (Al decir esto el tiempo se paraliza para todos excepto para Seito)

Seito: ¿Eh? ¿Tenma? (ve que los demás tampoco se mueven) ¿Qué-que esta pasando?

¿?: He paralizado el tiempo por un rato para que podamos conversar sin obstáculos (sonríe)

Seito: ¿Eh? (ve en la mesa del profesor a una mujer casi igual Nashin) ¿Quién-quien eres?

¿?: ¿Tan difícil es reconocerme Seito? (mostrando su ojo rojo)

Seito: ¡imp-imposible! ¡Tú eres…Zuki!

10Zuki: ya había olvidado lo divertido que eras joven (sonríe)

Seito: espero que sea un cumplido (preocupado por el comentario)

10Zuki (sonríe): tal vez… (Le sale una lágrima)

Seito: ¿Zuki? ¿Estas bien?

10Zuki (su sonrisa desaparece): lo siento… perdóname por no haber hecho nada en el minuto… en el minuto… (Se pone a llorar)

Seito (se impacta): ¿En el minuto? Dime ¿Qué me pasa en el futuro? Por favor dímelo

10Zuki (llorando): que es asesinado por los aliados de la familia Universe…

Seito (petrificado por la noticia): ¿a-asesinado?... no-no puede ser posible… tiene que haber un error… ¡No puedo estar muerto en el futuro! (Tratando de no llorar)

10Zuki (calmándose): un día, en el futuro…

(Recuerdos de Zuki)

"(En el bosque)

10Hikari (bostezando): ¿Cuándo va a pasar algo interesante?

10Zuki: no seas impaciente, sigue las órdenes de Seito

10Hikari (enojada): no es necesario que me lo recuerdas, después de todo yo soy su mano derecha

10Zuki: al igual que yo (sonríe)

10Hikari (sacando sus agujas): no me provoques

10Nashin (suspirando): jamás cambiaran

¿?: Espero que no sigan así todo el día (sonríe)

10Hikari (feliz): ¡XI!

10Zuki: ya era hora que llegaras Seito, JUFUFUFU

10Nashin (sonríe)

10Seito: no se enojen recuerda que tengo otras responsabilidades como jefe de la mafia (al decir esto Seito ve una bala que se acerca en su dirección) ¡Aléjense! (entrando en modo híper)

10Zuki (esquivando): por poco

10Nashin: que fácil

10Hikari (en el árbol): eso si fue sorpresivo

10H-Seito (en el cielo): ¿Dónde esta? (Mientras miraba por ambos lados un misil lo impacto en la espaldad) ¡AHHHH! (Desaparece con la explosión)

10Hikari: ¡XI!

10Nashin (impactada)

10Zuki: no es posible… (Se arrodilla y empieza a llorar) ¡SEITO!

(Presente)

10Zuki: al momento le informamos a los demás, por lo que había pasado… todos estaban destrozados… (Se detuvo un momento) pero…

Seito: ¿pero que?

10Zuki: lo extraño es que no encontramos su cuerpo ni rastros de usted en los alrededores, eso fue lo más extraño…

Seito (sorprendido): entonces puedes existir la posibilidad de que siga vivo

10Zuki (pensativa): es una posibilidad, pero muy pequeña, Seito mi misión era decirte sobre lo que le paso a tú yo futuro y que tengas cuidado cuando viajes al futuro, es lo único que te pido… (Una nube blanca empieza a cubrirla) nos veremos… (Desaparece)

Seito: ¡Zuki! (el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad)

Zuki (despierta): ¿Mm? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Seito: es una larga historia.

Tenma (llorando): (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Seito muere en el futuro?)


End file.
